The One I Love
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Kehidupan tenang Naruto kembali terusik saat Sasuke kembali. Ditambah munculnya keluarga yang sudah lama dia anggap tidak ada. Salahkah jika dia tidak bisa memaafkan ayahnya, atau iri terhadap kakaknya? Bagaimana pun, dia hanya manusia biasa bukan malaikat. SasufemNaru, Chap 3 - End
1. Chapter 1

**Beberapa hari yang lalu ada yg yang request via PM ke author dengan pair SasuFemNaru untuk challenge. Well, hanya ini yang bisa author tulis, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Fict ini hanya akan terdiri dari 2 chapter, jadi alurnya sengaja dibuat cepat. Btw, disini diceritakan jika Kurama ulang tahun saat musim semi, itu hanya karangan author saja. Karena author awam mengenai tanggal ultah Kurama, mohon maklum yah (; **

**Ok, here we go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender (again), membosankan, alur mudah ditebak, and etc**

**The One I Love**

**Chapter 1 : We Meet Again**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Pagi ini datang seperti pagi hari lainnya di kehidupan Naruto. Tidak ada yang spesial, dirinya masih berkutat di apartemen sederhana yang sudah selama dua tahun dia tempati. Tiga tahun yang lalu Kushina meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Dan setelah diterima di KHS saat berusia lima belas tahun, Naruto pindah dari Suna ke Tokyo dan tinggal seorang diri. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai saat Naruto masih berusia dua tahun. Semenjak itu, Kushina tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan siapa ayah biologis Naruto. Dia selalu menghindar jika putrinya mulai bertanya akan keberadaan ayahnya yang tidak pernah ditemuinya.

Saat Kushina meninggal, Naruto mulai mencari siapa ayah kandungnya. Dan yang membuat Naruto marah adalah kenyataan yang harus dia terima setelahnya. Naruto memiliki seorang ayah dan kakak perempuan yang saat ini hidup nyaman di Tokyo. Kehidupan mereka berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan Naruto yang serba kesusahan.

Naruto berdiri di depan pagar rumah mewah sang ayah, dengan sebuah tas punggung berwarna biru dan sebuah travel bag berwarna orange dia pegang erat. Naruto melihat jika ada sebuah pesta besar diadakan di rumah besar bergaya Eropa itu sore ini. Pesta ulang tahun ke tujuh belas kakak perempuannya. Hati kecil Naruto berteriak marah, yah... dia merasa iri. Selama hidupnya, dia harus melihat ibunya bekerja begitu keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka berdua. Sementara ayahnya yang kaya raya tidak pernah ada untuk menawarkan bantuan.

Dengan berlinang air mata, dia akhirnya meninggalkan kediaman ayahnya tanpa menemuinya terlebih dahulu. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendapati kenyataan ini. Ayah dan kakaknya seolah tidak peduli akan keberadaannya. "Mungkin aku dan kaa-san memang tidak diinginkan," Naruto terisak kecil dengan air mata yang terus meluncur turun. "Aku pasti bisa merubah hidupku sendiri, dan jika aku harus bekerja keras untuk mencapai itu semua, aku tidak peduli. Suatu hari, aku akan datang dengan kepala terangkat, dan membuktikan pada kalian jika Uzumaki Naruto masih bisa bertahan hidup walau tanpa harta kekayaan keluarga Namikaze."

Sore itu adalah kali terakhir bagi Naruto untuk melihat dari dekat keluarga ayahnya. Sejak hari itu, dia seolah mengubur dalam dan menganggap jika ayah dan kakak perempuannya tidak pernah ada. Naruto masih bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan IQ diatas rata-rasa pada dirinya. Hingga dia tidak perlu membayar uang sekolah, karena mendapat bea siswa penuh di Konoha High School. Acap kali Naruto berpikir untuk pindah sekolah, karena sekolah itu tidak sesuai untuk dirinya. Sekolah yang dipenuhi para borjuis yang selalu bersaing dalam memperlihatkan kekayaan orang tuanya. Benar-benar membuat Naruto muak, bukan karena benci, hanya iri. Namun, Naruto kembali berpikir ulang, disini dia bisa sekolah dengan gratis, lagipula sekolah ini bisa menjadi referensi bagus di riwayat hidupnya nanti, bagaimana pun dia sudah bertekad untuk merubah kehidupannya. Dia harus lulus dengan nilai baik, mendapat bea siswa untuk kuliah di luar negeri, mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, dan hidup berkecukupan nantinya. Hanya tinggal satu tahun, dan dia bisa terbebas dari KHS. Yah, Naruto hanya tinggal bersabar selama satu tahun lagi.

Berbeda dengan murid lain yang diantar oleh mobil pribadi, Naruto selalu naik kereta bawah tanah dan berjalan sekitar dua blok untuk sampai disana. Sekolah dimulai tepat pada pukul delapan tiga puluh pagi dan berakhir pada pukul empat sore.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan papan pengumuman, dan menghela napas panjang saat melihat daftar murid yang akan sekelas dengannya di tahun ketiga. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng kecil dan berdecak kesal saat mendapati dirinya satu kelas dengan murid-murid unggulan yang juga merupakan para pangeran sekolah. "Menyebalkan," desis Naruto tidak suka. "Dan kenapa aku masih harus sekelas dengan Gaara juga?" Naruto mendesah dengan napas berat tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri tepat di samping kanannya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?"

"Pagi, Gaara?"

Gaara menyeringai kecil dan menatap lurus Naruto yang masih menatap serius papan pengumuman di hadapannya. "Ucapkanlah salam saat kamu bertemu seseorang," tukas Naruto datar tanpa melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," balas Gaara dengan nada sing a song. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Gaara dan bergumam pelan, "menyebalkan seperti biasa," katanya seraya membenarkan letak tas punggung dan berjalan meninggalkan Gaara.

"Hei, aku kan sudah menyapamu," katanya terkekeh kecil dan berjalan cepat hingga langkahnya menyamai Naruto. "Apa yang membuatmu kesal? Ini masih pagi, Naruto, tapi auramu sudah menghitam. Setidaknya beri aku senyuman, kita sudah dua hari tidak bertemu, ingat?"

Mata Naruto melirik malas dan menjawab dengan berdesis tajam. "Sudah lihat daftar murid di kelas baru kita?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Tahun ini kita sekelas dengan Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji dan Inuzuka Kiba," jawab Naruto datar. "Juga Uchiha Sasuke," tambahnya tajam. "Kenapa dia harus kembali sekolah disini?"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti. "Kecuali, jika kamu masih memiliki perasaan pada Uchiha, itu lain lagi ceritanya." Kedua bola mata Naruto menatap Gaara seksama, dua bola mata saphire yang nampak begitu indah, kini menatapnya tajam. "Itu menjadi masalah untukku," desis Naruto dingin hingga Gaara mengernyit. "Para fans girl's mereka akan terus berdatangan ke kelas dan membuat gaduh, itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku. Aku memerlukan kedamaian untuk bisa lulus dengan nilai baik, dan mendapat bea siswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah nanti." Ujarnya cepat. "Lagipula aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Sasuke."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu saja," balas Naruto sengit.

"Lalu untuk apa kamu mengeluh?"

"Aku pantas untuk mengeluh," ujar Naruto membela diri. "Kamu tahu, semasa SMP aku sangat menderita karena harus berhadapan dengan fans girl's mu, satu tahun belakangan ini aku masih harus berhadapan dengan sifat pecemburu kekasih mu. Dan sekarang, aku malah harus sekelas dengan para pangeran sekolah, benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Hei, kurasa tidak akan seburuk itu," Gaara mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Mudah untukmu berkata seperti itu," kata Naruto tajam. "Aku hanya memiliki waktu belajar di sekolah, karena selepas sekolah dan hari libur aku harus bekerja part time, ingat?"

"Dan sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu, kamu tidak perlu bekerja part time sebanyak itu, jika untuk menghidupi kehidupanmu sehari-hari, aku bisa membantumu." Balas Gaara lembut.

"Aku tahu itu," tukas Naruto dan untuk pertama kali di pagi itu, mereka saling berbagi senyuman.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan, berhenti menggoda kekasihku!" raung Karin saat melihat Naruto dan Gaara memasuki kelas pagi itu. Karin sengaja menunggu Gaara di kelas pemuda itu pagi ini. Beruntung kelas masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Neji. "Sial," desis Naruto lirih sementara Gaara hanya berdiri santai di samping Naruto.

Naruto melenggang, mengacuhkan Karin yang berdiri marah menatap Naruto. "Kamu tuli? Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, jauhi kekasihku!" katanya lagi dengan wajah merah dan melotot geram sedangkan Naruto dengan santainya menyimpan tas di salah satu bangku kosong dan balas menatap Karin dengan tatapan datar. "Apa aku lebih cantik darimu?"

"Apa?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Apa menurutmu aku lebih cantik darimu?" tanya Naruto lebih jelas.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Karin cepat dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di dada.

"Kalau begitu berhenti cemburu terhadapku," desah Naruto. "Atau kamu merasa tidak percaya diri? Kamu takut bersaing denganku?"

"Untuk apa aku takut terhadapmu?"

"Jika memang seperti itu, berhentilah mencurigaiku, Nona muda. Aku tidak akan merebut Gaara darimu, aku dan Gaara hanya teman dekat, itu saja, tidak lebih."

"Gaara, kamu tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu!" Karin merajuk manja. Gaara tersenyum kecil dan membalas. "Mengertilah, kami berdua sudah saling mengenal lebih dari setengah hidup kami. Wajar jika kami dekat, dan sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu, aku dan Naruto hanya teman dekat, tidak lebih," jelas Gaara menatap Karin lembut.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku di kelas-ku hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kalian berdua disini," Karin melirik tajam ke arah Naruto yang membalasnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahu acuh. Dengan langkah berat akhirnya Gaara pergi keluar kelas dengan Karin yang menempel erat padanya, meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang kepergian mereka dengan tersenyum simpul dan melambaikan tangan santai.

"Wow, kukira akan ada tontonan gratis pagi ini. Kamu benar-benar tidak seru," tegur Kiba yang dengan seenaknya duduk di bangku yang ada di depan meja Naruto. "Seharusnya kamu balas berteriak, dan berakhir dengan saling menjambak," tambahnya dengan pose berpikir. "Hei, aku sedang bicara denganmu, setidaknya beri aku tanggapan," Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang balas menatapnya datar. "Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, siapa namamu? Ah, saat ini kamu pasti merasa tersanjung karena aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, bukan begitu?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku," desis Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Pagiku sudah cukup buruk, aku tidak mau hariku bertambah buruk karena harus berhadapan dengan fans girl's mu," jelas Naruto dingin. "Pergilah!" ucap Naruto dengan gerakan tangan mengusir pergi.

"Wow, baru kali ini aku ditolak wanita," ujar Kiba takjub. "Hei, apakah orientasi seksualmu normal?" tanya Kiba mengabaikan delikan tajam Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru mendengus kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kiba dan tanpa sadar mereka berdua tertarik untuk mendengar jawaban Naruto selanjutnya.

"Anda benar-benar lucu, Inuzuka-san," Naruto tersenyum kering. "Orientasi seksual sepertinya bukan hal yang patut ditanyakan pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenal, bukan begitu? Dan apa jadi masalah bagimu jika orientasiku menyimpang?"

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah," Kiba menjawab polos. "Hanya sedikit aneh saja, karena kamu tidak jatuh pada pesonaku," ujar Kiba memasang pose imut hingga Naruto harus memalingkan wajah dan menghela napas lelah. "Jangan memasang pose seperti itu, kamu membuatku mual," keluh Naruto sebal.

"Jangan mengganggunya, Kiba. Nona sombong tidak suka diganggu bukan begitu, Uzumaki?" sindir Sasuke tajam.

"Senang anda bisa mengerti, Mr. Uchiha," balas Naruto menatap dingin. "Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kiba menatap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian.

Naruto memicingkan mata menatap Sasuke dan berdiri angkuh, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas yang terasa panas. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu keluar ruangan. "Mereka kenapa? Mereka bertingkah seperti musuh bebuyutan?"

"Kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Tahu apa?" Kiba mengernyit bingung.

"Wanita itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Neji. "Dia mantan kekasih Sasuke," jelasnya tenang.

"Chotto matte," suara Kiba menggantung. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu mengenai hal ini?"

Melihat Shikamaru yang sudah kembali terlelap tidur, membuat Neji akhirnya buka suara untuk menjelaskan. "Naruto tidak suka mendapat banyak perhatian, karena itu hubungan mereka disembunyikan. Lagipula, hubungan mereka hanya bertahan selama tiga bulan, dan tidak," potong Neji cepat saat Kiba hendak bertanya. "Aku tidak tahu alasan mereka putus, Sasuke bungkam mengenai hal itu."

"Apa hal itu yang menyebabkan Sasuke pindah sekolah ke luar negeri satu tahun yang lalu?"

"Mungkin," jawab Neji tidak yakin. "Yang aku tahu, Sasuke pindah ke LA setelah putus dari Naruto. Bisa jadi hanya kebetulan saja," ujar Neji mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah Kiba, hanya Sasuke yang tahu mengenai hal itu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan hal penting seperti itu, lagipula, bukankah Sasuke sudah memiliki tunangan?" Kiba kembali bertanya, Neji hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu.

"Kamu juga sudah memiliki tunangan, tapi kamu masih sibuk dengan gadis-gadis berdada besar itu, sampai lupa daratan," ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk bersenang-senang, Shika. Karena pada akhirnya, kita tidak diijinkan untuk memilih sendiri calon pendamping dan masa depan kita. Karena untuk kita, semua sudah diatur untuk kepentingan politik dan kekuasaan keluarga," tukas Kiba datar, meninggalkan keheningan panjang, karena ketiganya jatuh dalam lamunannya masing-masing.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu menghindariku?" Sasuke mendesis tajam dan menarik tangan Naruto hingga keduanya masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Naruto terpojok karena kedua tangan Sasuke memerangkap tubuh Naruto diantara dirinya dan tembok.

"Anda terlalu percaya diri, tuan Uchiha. Untuk apa aku menghindarimu?" balas Naruto tajam.

"Kamu masih bersama panda itu, hm?"

"Dia memiliki nama," desis Naruto. "Namanya Gaara," katanya dengan suara bergetar menahan marah.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang kamu masih membelanya," Sasuke menggerutu. "Aku tidak membelanya," tukas Naruto cepat. "Sebenarnya apa mau-mu?" tambahnya menghela napas lelah.

"Mudah saja, Naruto. Aku menginginkanmu."

"Jangan bercanda, Uchiha! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir," ujar Naruto tajam. "Untuk apa kamu kembali?"

"Kamu memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak," balas Sasuke dingin. "Aku kembali karena merindukanmu, aku kembali untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku," lanjutnya dengan mimik serius.

Naruto menatap lurus Sasuke, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. "Apa harus aku ingatkan, jika hubungan kita berakhir karena kamu memiliki tunangan?" desis Naruto dengan wajah mengeras kaku.

"Dan aku sudah katakan padamu, jika aku akan memutuskan pertunangan kami setelah kelulusan SMA, bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk bersabar selama itu," balas Sasuke menahan emosi yang siap meledak.

Naruto mendengus kecil dan mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang memerangkap tubuhnya. "Sudahlah Uchiha, saat ini aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting, kumohon jangan ganggu aku!"

"Maksudmu hubungan kita tidak penting? Jadi, hubungan kita hanya menyia-nyiakan waktumu?" seru Sasuke memukul keras tembok di belakang Naruto.

"Aku lelah, Sasuke." Seru Naruto pada akhrinya. "Aku tidak bisa bermimpi tinggi untuk memilikimu, karena itu aku menyerah dan memilih mundur."

"Kamu satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai," Sasuke berkata lirih. "Satu-satunya alasan untukku kembali. Setelah kita lulus, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Aku akan pastikan jika tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memisahkan kita, hingga saat itu tiba, tolong bersabarlah dan tetaplah disampingku."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke," ujar Naruto. "Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini, hidupku sudah terlampau berat saat ini... Tolong beri aku ruang untuk bernapas, tolong biarkan aku sendiri," tambahnya dengan nada memohon dan wajah menunduk dalam. "Saat ini aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"Kau berkencan dengan pria lain?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar dipaksakan. Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab lemah. "Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan siapa pun."

"Termasuk aku?"

"Ya, termasuk dirimu," jawab Naruto yakin.

"Aku akan mengubah pikiranmu," ujar Sasuke penuh tekad hingga Naruto tersenyum kering dibuatnya. "Jangan keras kepala Sasuke, semua itu percuma. Pikiranku tidak akan berubah, lebih baik kamu fokus sekolah, kita sudah kelas tiga, saatnya menapaki jalan untuk masa depan kita."

"Kehidupanku dan masa depanku sudah diatur," balas Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto ringan. "Karena itulah, aku berusaha berontak dan mengatur masa depanku sendiri." Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dan menatap lurus iris saphire itu lembut. "Di jalan hidupku yang baru, kamu adalah masa depanku."

Sasuke terus berusaha meyakinkan Naruto akan hubungan mereka, namun, saat melihat wajah tertekan itu mencoba untuk terlihat tegar, entah kenapa membuat hati Sasuke terasa nyeri. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia ingin memeluk, memberi rasa nyaman pada satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya. Tapi, benteng yang dibuat Naruto nampak begitu tinggi, begitu dingin dan sulit untuk dijangkau. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke lirih, namun Naruto tetap bergeming, diam membisu tanpa mampu menatap balik iris sekelam malam pria dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Kuantar pulang," tawar Gaara sore ini.

"Tidak perlu," Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan langsung ke cafe, aku harus kerja, ingat?"

Gaara menghela napas pendek dan menyerahkan sebuah payung pada Naruto. "Untuk apa?" Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini akan turun hujan," jelas Gaara datar. Naruto terkekeh kecil dan mencibir ke arah Gaara. "Kamu percaya ramalan cuaca?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan menjawab malas. "Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Ha'i, wakatta. Terima kasih untuk payungnya, Gaara-kun," goda Naruto dengan suara manja. Gaara mengacak rambut Naruto dan pamit pergi untuk menjemput Karin di kelas sebelah. Naruto menatap kepergian Gaara dengan senyum lembut, tangannya sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, hingga tidak sadar jika saat ini hanya tinggal dirinya dan Sasuke yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Jadi benar, kamu menolakku karena Gaara?" desis Sasuke marah. "Kita sudah membahas ini, Sasuke." Jawab Naruto cuek, dia mengambil tas, memakainya dan berdiri menghadap Sasuke. "Aku dan Gaara hanya teman, tidak berubah hingga saat ini. Jangan salahkan orang lain lagi, mengerti?"

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto yang hendak beranjak pergi, menangkup wajah gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Naruto memberontak, memukul dada Sasuke keras, namun usahanya gagal. Tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih besar dari tenaganya. Sasuke terus menggoda, menjilat dan memagut bibir Naruto, memaksanya untuk terbuka. Kesal karena tidak mendapat apa yang diinginkannya membuat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto hingga membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya karena kaget. Sasuke menyeringai senang, tanpa melewatkan kesempatan dia segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan mengobrak-abrik pertahanan gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!" umpat Naruto mendaratkan satu tamparan keras pada pipi putih pria itu, sesaat setelah Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka. "Aku tahu," ujar Sasuke menjilat saliva yang tersisa di sudut kanan bawah mulut Naruto, tidak menggubris pipinya yang berdenyut sakit. "Aku akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu," katanya datar. "Aku merindukanmu, aku rindu segala hal tentangmu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada getir.

"Itu masa lalu," balas Naruto tajam. "Lupakan semua itu, Uchiha. Dan kembalilah pada tunanganmu," tambahnya cepat sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dalam kelas hingga beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap nyalang langit-langit kamarnya malam ini, matanya masih tidak mau dipejamkan, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya lembut dan tersenyum kecil, masih dia ingat dengan jelas rasa dari wanita yang dicintainya itu. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto membuat pikirannya kembali ke masa dua tahun silam, hari dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

**Flashback On : **

Siang ini seperti biasa, kedua orang tua Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun putri salah satu kolega kerja Uchiha Fugaku. Seharusnya Itachi-lah yang datang ke pesta itu, namun karena Itachi saat ini berada di luar kota, jadi Sasuke bertugas untuk menggantikannya. Usia Sasuke masih lima belas tahun kala itu. Sasuke hanya menatap dingin kedua orang tuanya yang tengah bersiap pergi karena ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Dia mengangguk kecil, memberi hormat dan berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Segala sesuatunya sudah disiapkan oleh Mikoto, yang perlu Sasuke lakukan hanya memasang badan dan menjalankan tugas.

Sasuke segera pergi diantar oleh supir pribadi keluarga. Pesta yang dihadirinya saat ini begitu mewah untuk ukuran pesta ulang tahun ke tujuh belas. Pesta dengan konsep garden party, bernuansa putih, hijau dengan sentuhan emas nampak elegan dan feminim. Sasuke mengambil minumannya, setelah berbasa-basi dengan si punya pesta, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh dari keramaian itu. Kakinya terus melangkah menghindari kebisingan pesta, hingga kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok remaja putri yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu gerbang masuk dan menatap ke arah pesta itu dengan tatapan sedih.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan dengan seksama, remaja putri itu berpenampilan sederhana, usianya mungkin sama dengan Sasuke. Celana jeans pensil semata kaki berwarna dark blue dipadankan dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru langit, bagian tangannya di gulung hingga siku. Kakinya memakai sepatu sneakers wanita berwarna merah. Rambut pirang sepinggangnya dibiarkan tergerai sempurna, nampak bersinar saat terkena sinar mentari sore, menimbulkan efek halo di kepalanya, benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik, walau penampilannya berkesan tomboy. Gadis itu juga membawa tas punggung dan travel bag besar berwarna orange di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke mengernyit saat mendapati gadis itu mulai terisak dan menangis. 'Dia kenapa?' pikir Sasuke bingung namun dirinya masih tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekat. Sekitar lima menit setelahnya, remaja putri itu dengan tangan bergetar menarik travel bag yang dibawanya dan berjalan pergi. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, baru kali ini dia merasa tertarik pada sesuatu. Pemuda itu mengerang frustasi, karena sampai tiga puluh menit setelahnya, bayangan sang gadis tidak bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

"Pasti ada yang salah denganku," ujar Sasuke lirih dan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Lagipula, kedua orang tuanya pasti sudah pergi saat ini, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu mendengar omelan panjang karena meninggalkan pesta lebih awal.

Sasuke terdiam selama perjalanan pulang, kendaraan yang dinaikinya berhenti saat terkena lampu merah. Pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat lagi-lagi dia menangkap sosok gadis itu sedang berjongkok di sisi jalan, kedua bahunya bergetar, kepalanya menunduk menatap sesuatu yang nampak hancur di tangannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera keluar dari dalam mobil, mengabaikan panggilan supirnya dan berjalan menghampiri sosok Naruto yang masih terisak sedih. "Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke terdengar ketus. "Kamu menangis?"

Naruto mendongak dan menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku juga tidak mau menangis," ujar Naruto sedikit bergetar. "Tapi, semua yang terjadi hari ini membuat air mataku tidak sanggup untuk kutahan keluar," katanya seraya memperlihatkan telpon genggamnya yang hancur karena jatuh dan tergilas kendaraan yang melintas.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Suna," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Itu sangat jauh," kata Sasuke datar. "Kamu punya saudara di kota ini?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Mau menginap di rumahku?" tawar Sasuke yang merasa kaget setelahnya, bagaimana mungkin dia menawarkan tempat tinggal pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, bahkan baru kali pertama dijumpainya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke heran, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. "Rumahku jauh lebih aman, kamu bisa menghubungi saudaramu, dan menjemputmu besok, malam sudah hampir tiba, berbahaya untuk perempuan berkeliaran di luar pada malam hari."

Naruto nampak ragu, dia begitu bingung saat ini. Uang yang dia punya harus digunakan sebaik mungkin untuk kebutuhan hidup sebelum dia mendapat pekerjaan part time nanti. Dia harus merogoh dompet dalam jika menginap di Hotel. Jika dia menerima tawaran pemuda di depannya, setidaknya dia hanya perlu membayar untuk makanan dan telpon yang akan dia pinjam nanti. "Aku bukan orang jahat," tukas Sasuke meyakinkan saat melihat raut gelisah pada wajah Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke merebut travel bag milik Naruto, menariknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Sasuke memberi gerakan perintah agar Naruto segera masuk ke dalam mobil bersamanya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan akhirnya dia menuruti kata hati untuk mengikuti pemuda asing di hadapannya.

Tidak ada satu pun yang bicara di dalam mobil kala itu, semua terdiam selama sisa perjalanan menuju kediaman Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa melotot tidak percaya, mulutnya terbuka karena takjub. 'Apa ini benar-benar sebuah rumah? Besar sekali,' batinnya kagum. "Masuklah!" kata Sasuke memutus lamunan Naruto. Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto mulai memasuki kediaman Sasuke.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, kamu terlihat seperti orang bodoh!" ejek Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Naruto berdecak dan mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda raven yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Apa keluargamu Yakuza?"

"Hah?"

"Rumahmu sangat besar, dan terlihat kosong," Naruto melangkah mundur mengambil jarak dari Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan kamu anggota mafia," Naruto berbisik takut. "Jangan jual aku, aku tidak akan laku untuk dijual," tambahnya dengan raut wajah takut yang nyata.

Sasuke tergelak dan memijat tengkuknya, matanya menatap Naruto geli. 'Gadis ini benar-benar aneh,' benaknya heran. "Benar, keluargaku memang mafia, pekerjaan kami menjual narkoba, dan menjual gadis-gadis di bawah umur sepertimu," katanya dengan nada serak, terus melangkah maju hingga membuat Naruto terus bergerak mundur ketakutan. "Ini kamarmu," lanjut Sasuke membuka pintu di belakang punggung Naruto, gadis itu menengok ke belakang dan kembali menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh, Nona." Sindir Sasuke masih dengan nada geli. "Kedua orang tuaku baru saja pergi untuk urusan bisnis, mereka hanya pengusaha biasa. Kakakku juga di luar kota, jadi rumah ini terlihat sepi," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. "Istirahatlah, aku akan membawakanmu makan malam nanti," tambahnya lagi seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam mematung, mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja masuk.

Beberapa detik kemudian otak Naruto kembali berfungsi dengan normal, dengan cepat dia menyambar travel bag miliknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar. "Benar-benar membuatku takut," katanya seraya memegang dada kirinya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat ini. Naruto melihat ruangan yang ditempatinya kini, dia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. 'Kamar ini bahkan lebih besar dari ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga kami,' pikir Naruto miris.

Perlahan Naruto mengambil dompet berwarna kuning miliknya dari dalam tas punggung, membukanya dan menatap foto Kushina yang terdapat di dalam sana dengan wajah nanar. "Aku sudah melihat kediaman mereka dari jauh, Kaasan," dirinya mulai terisak kecil. "Mungkin ini adalah hukuman untukku karena tidak mengidahkan permintaanmu, mereka bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan perasaanku, apa mereka tidak ingin mencari tahu bagaimana nasib kita?" Naruto mulai menangis tersedu. "Kaa-san, aku merindukanmu."

Setelah lelah menangis, Naruto melirik ke arah telpon rumah yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya. Dia menarik selembar uang dari dalam dompet dan disimpan di samping tempat telpon berada. Naruto segera menekan nomor telpon genggam milik Gaara, duduk di atas lantai dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga sambungan telpon terhubung dan diangkat oleh sang pemilik.

"Moshi-moshi?" terdengar sebuah suara menjawab panggilan telpon Naruto.

"Gaara?"

"Naruto? Ini kamu? Kamu ada dimana? Tadi siang aku ke rumahmu, namun kata tetangga kamu sudah pergi dari tadi pagi, dimana kamu sekarang? Telpon genggam-mu juga tidak bisa aku hubungi. Kamu benar-benar membuatku cemas!"

"Maaf Gaara, aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Telpon genggamku rusak," Naruto berusaha untuk menahan isak tangis yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Naruto kamu baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar aneh," kata Gaara dengan nada khawatir.

"Ehm, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto berbohong.

Gaara menghela napas dan berbicara dengan nada lembut. "Kamu dimana sekarang?"

"Tokyo," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Tokyo?" Gaara tersentak kaget. "Sedang apa kamu disana? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk pergi bersama?"

"Aku tidak pergi ke KHS, aku kesini untuk mencari mereka Gaara," kata Naruto dengan nada suara bergetar, membuat Gaara terdiam seribu bahasa, mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. "Kamu menginap dimana sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

"Di rumah seseorang," jawab Naruto.

"Kamu tidak memiliki kenalan lain disana, kamu tinggal bersama ayahmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Lalu dimana?" Gaara kembali khawatir akan keselamatan Naruto.

"Jangan cemas Gaara, aku baik-baik saja. Aku menelepon karena takut kamu akan cemas," katanya lagi.

"Aku memang cemas, Naruto. Katakan dimana alamatmu sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu kesana."

"Tidak perlu, Gaara. Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula ini sudah malam, besok aku akan kembali meneleponmu, oyasuminasai, Gaara," kata Naruto lirih dan menutup sambungan telpon. Wajahnya menunduk dalam, menyentuh lutut yang dia angkat naik untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali menangis.

"Kamu menangis lagi?"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar suara Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan sebuah nampan di tangan. "Bisakah kamu mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?" raung Naruto mendelik marah, dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya. Dengan wajah datar, Sasuke mngetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar, hingga Naruto mendelik tajam.

"Kamu sudah menelepon keluargamu?"

"Kamu menguping pembicaraanku?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Ini rumahku," elak Sasuke. "Aku bebas melakukan apa pun," katanya ringan. "Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat selembar uang tergeletak di samping tempat menyimpan telpon. "Fee," jawab Naruto pendek. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dan menyerahkan nampan makanan kepada Naruto. "Fee?" beo Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali menyerahkan dua lembar uang ke tangan Sasuke. "Dan untuk apa ini?" wajah Sasuke kembali ditekuk dalam.

"Yang itu fee karena aku menggunakan telpon rumahmu," jelas Naruto. "Dan ini fee untuk makan malam, besok aku akan membayar untuk makan pagi," tambahnya lagi.

"Kamu mengeluarkan uang seperti air," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menyerahkan kembali lembar uang itu pada Naruto. "Simpan saja, kamu lebih membutuhkannya."

"Tapi, aku tidak biasa menerima sesuatu secara gratis," kata Naruto keras kepala. "Aku memang miskin, tapi aku memiliki harga diri," katanya lagi.

"Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati," ujar Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dengan santai. "Jadi, kamu sudah menelepon keluargamu," katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia temanku," kata Naruto memasukkan kembali dua lembar uang yang dikembalikan Sasuke ke dalam dompet dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

"Laki-laki?" selidik Sasuke dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Ya," kata Naruto pendek.

"Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan," jawab Naruto cepat. "Dia teman baikku," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke memicingkan mata dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan geli. "Laki-laki dan wanita tidak bisa menjadi teman baik, pasti ada perasaan khusus diantaranya, atau salah satunya."

"Tapi kami tidak seperti itu," ujar Naruto dalam satu helaan napas. "Kami sudah saling mengenal lama, dan hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman," katanya lagi.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke datar nampak tidak percaya. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Naruto," jawab gadis itu.

"Nama yang aneh," Sasuke kembali terkekeh geli, sesuatu yang benar-benar jarang dilakukannya. Sasuke berdeham saat melihat tatapan tajam Naruto dan kembali berdiri tegak, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Namaku Sasuke," ujarnya. "Habiskan makan malammu dan istirahatlah. Besok, sarapan akan siap jam tujuh pagi, oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai," balas Naruto serak. Selepas kepergian Sasuke, dia melirik ke arah nampan makanan di atas tempat tidur. "Baik sekali," gumam Naruto lirih. "Apa jangan-jangan dia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya?" Naruto memicingkan mata curiga. "Aku harus melindungi diri," katanya lagi seraya mengangkut beberapa kursi dan menggeser meja untuk menghalangi pintu masuk. "Kalau begini aman," lanjut Naruto menyimpan kedua tangannya diatas dada dan tersenyum lega sebelum akhirnya melahap habis makanan yang ada diatas nampan.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, tidurmu nyenyak?"

Naruto duduk di depan Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. "Ohayou," jawab Naruto. "Tidurku sangat nyenyak, terima kasih."

"Syukurlah," balas Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu akan pergi sekolah?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah sandwich miliknya.

"Hn."

"Kamu sekolah di Konoha Junior High School?" tanya Naruto lagi saat melihat logo sekolah yang terdapat di saku sebelah kanan jas sekolah milik pemuda itu.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Kelas berapa?"

"Tiga."

"Benarkah? Aku akan mulai sekolah di KHS tahun ajaran ini," seru Naruto senang. "Apa kamu akan melanjutkan disana?"

"Kamu akan sekolah di KHS?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar. "Aku mendapat bea siswa penuh, jadi aku bisa sekolah gratis disana," ujarnya bangga.

"Hm, souka?" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum misterius.

"Ah, karena kamu akan pergi, lebih baik aku berkemas dan segera pergi dari sini."

"Tidak perlu, tunggu saja disini, aku hanya pergi sebentar. Ada berkas sekolah yang harus kuambil untuk melengkapi persyaratan sekolah baru. Karena itu, lebih baik kamu tunggu disini. Lagi pula, bagaimana jika temanmu mencarimu kesini?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab. "Aku belum memberitahu alamat rumahmu, rencananya aku akan memintanya untuk menjemputku di taman kota selepas makan siang nanti, atau sore jika dia telat," jelas Naruto. "Lagi pula, tidak mungkin aku diam disini sementara sang tuan rumah pergi keluar rumah."

"Jangan keras kepala," ujar Sasuke datar. "Lebih baik kamu ikut denganku, aku bisa mengantarmu keliling KHS nanti. Sekolahku dan KHS masih di komplek yang sama," jelas Sasuke setengah memaksa.

"Tapi..." Naruto tampak ragu.

"Tidak ada tapi, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu. Kita segera pergi," ujar Sasuke lagi hingga Naruto merenggut kesal.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai di sekolah Sasuke. "Tunggu disini!" ujar Sasuke sementara Naruto duduk di bangku taman sekolah dengan fountain besar di hadapannya. "Aku segera kembali," katanya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang segera menghilang ke dalam sebuah bangunan utama sekolah. Naruto menghela napas panjang, udara musim semi masih sedikit dingin, namun mentari yang bersinar pagi ini membantu menghangatkan dunia, mengiringi indahnya musim semi.

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Diketuknya pintu ruang kepala sekolah, dan setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Sasuke segera membuka pintu ruang kerja Tsunade Senju dan menutupnya perlahan. Sasuke membungkuk hormat, sementara Tsunade mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Ini berkas yang kamu perlukan untuk sekolah di LA nanti," Tsunade menyerahkan amplop coklat besar kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas dan meraih amplop coklat itu, sebelum melayangkan tatapan datar pada Tsunade. "Ada apa, Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade menopangkan dagu di atas punggung tangannya.

"Senju-sama, apa mungkin jika saya meneruskan SMA ke KHS?"

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke punggung kursinya yang nyaman. "Maksudmu, kamu berencana untuk meneruskan di KHS?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Lalu, apa kedua orang tuamu tahu?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Sebenarnya dengan prestasimu, tentu tidak akan sulit untuk masuk di KHS, walaupun ujian masuk sudah ditutup dan murid yang diterima sudah diumumkan. Aku bisa meminta Jiraiya untuk memberimu jalur khusus." Tsunade mengambil napas dalam sebelum meneruskan. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu. Apa mereka akan setuju? Lagipula kamu sudah diterima di sekolah internasional di LA, bukan begitu?"

"Benar, tapi pagi ini saya mengurungkan niat. Saya berencana mengatakan semua ini pada kedua orang tuaku setelah mereka kembali," kata Sasuke tenang.

"Aku akan mengantarkan semua berkasmu pada kepala sekolah KHS, tapi aku tetap memerlukan persetujuan kedua orang tuamu, mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, kalau begitu saya pamit," ujar Sasuke membungkuk hormat dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Tsunade dengan wajah lega. 'Tunggu saja Naruto, aku akan terus menempel padamu,' ujar Sasuke dalam hati menyeringai senang.

Selepas keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, dengan langkah cepat Sasuke menuju ke arah taman tempat dia meninggalkan Naruto tadi. "Kamu masih disini?"

Naruto mendongak melihat sosok Sasuke yang menjulang di hadapannya. "Bukankah kamu yang memintaku untuk menunggu disini," balas Naruto. "Urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

"Jadi, apa kamu akan mengantarku ke KHS?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke pendek. Naruto baru saja hendak bertanya pada Sasuke saat telinganya mendengar teriakan beberapa murid perempuan yang memanggil nama Sasuke dengan histeris. "Sasuke-sama?" teriak mereka memekakan telinga.

"Damn," umpat Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk berlari, melarikan diri dari kejaran para fans girl's yang mulai menggila. "Kau punya fans girl's?" napas Naruto terputus-putus setelah mereka berlari jauh dan bersembunyi di ruang musik KHS. Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan Naruto bergumam. "Merepotkan," katanya sambil menyeka keringat yang timbul di keningnya. "Kita ada dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Kita sudah berada di KHS," jelas Sasuke. "Ini ruang musik," tambahnya tenang dan mendudukkan diri di kursi terdekat.

"Sampai kapan kita harus berada disini?" tanya Naruto. "Sampai mereka berhenti mencari kita," jawab Sasuke kering.

"Maksudmu, mencarimu?" ralat Naruto datar. "Hn," balas Sasuke tidak jelas. "Sasuke, boleh aku meminjam telpon genggammu?" Naruto memasang wajah memelas. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menghubungi temanku," jawab Naruto ketus. "Ayolah, Sasuke... pinjami aku telpon genggammu," tambahnya dengan nada merayu. Dengan berat hati Sasuke menyerahkan telpon genggam miliknya pada Naruto dan diterima gadis itu dengan suka cita.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Naruto?"

"Hai," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Kamu pakai nomor siapa?"

"Tidak penting," jawab Naruto. "Gaara sekarang kamu ada dimana?"

"Di jalan menuju Tokyo, dimana alamatmu?"

"3-2-8 Highashi-Gotanda, Shinagawa-ku, Tokyo," jawab Naruto menatap Sasuke seolah meminta tanggapan. Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Naruto hingga gadis itu kembali fokus pada telponnya. "Jadi kamu akan sampai sekitar pukul dua siang?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir Gaara. Aku akan menunggumu disini, jaa..."

"Dia akan menjemputmu jam dua siang?" tanya Sasuke saat menerima telpon genggamnya kembali. Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan. "Kalau begitu, kita masih memiliki waktu empat jam untuk berkeliling Tokyo, mau?" tawar Sasuke datar.

"Kamu mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Naruto menatap curiga. "Kenapa kamu baik sekali padaku?"

"Anggap saja kamu sedang beruntung," ujar Sasuke ringan. Sepanjang siang itu, Sasuke mengajak Naruto berkeliling. Menikmati indahnya pohon sakura yang berbunga dengan sangat cantik.

**Flashback End**

Sasuke melihat ke meja nakast di sampingnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, namun matanya masih belum mau dipejamkan. "Kenapa aku harus mengingat masa lalu?" bisik Sasuke lirih. "Kamu membuatku gila, Naruto." Ujarnya lagi dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata walau sejenak, dan berharap pagi akan segera datang. Agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto secepatnya.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana, layak lanjut atau tidak?**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thx untuk semua review, maaf tidak dibalas satu persatu. Dan juga untuk semua yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk baca fict ini. Niat awalnya hanya akan dibikin 2 chapter, tapi karena terlalu panjang, akhirnya diputuskan akan ditamat-kan pada chap ke-3. Maaf mengecewakan, mohon maklum, tq...**

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, pasaran, membosankan, alur mudah ditebak, typo(s), gender bender (again), and etc**

**The One I Love**

**Chapter 2 : I'm Sorry**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Bisakah kamu berhenti merajuk, Karin?" Gaara bertanya kesal. Sampai kapan kekasihnya ini akan merajuk agar dirinya meninggalkan Naruto. 'Itu tidak mungkin,' batin Gaara kesal.

"Sampai kamu meninggalkan wanita gatal itu," Karin membentak marah hingga Gaara memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing.

"Aku tidak bisa," ujar Gaara lembut.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu juga mencintainya?" tanya Karin serak menahan air mata yang siap tumpah.

"Karena aku berhutang nyawa pada Naruto," jawab Gaara cepat hingga Karin diam seribu bahasa, tidak menyangka jawaban seperti ini yang akan dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya. "Jika bukan karena Naruto, aku mungkin sudah mati sepuluh tahun yang lalu," lanjutnya dengan mata terpejam dan suara yang terdengar berat. "Dia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng, melindungiku dari tusukan belati mantan karyawan tou-san." Karin menutup mulutnya kaget, Gaara terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar. "Karyawan itu ketahuan menggelapkan dana perusahaan hingga dipecat, dia dendam dan pada akhirnya berusaha membunuhku untuk membalas dendam. Naruto menyelamatkanku, dia mengorbankan dirinya, satu centi lagi belati itu menyayat jantungnya, apa kamu bisa bayangkan hal itu?" suara Gaara naik satu oktaf karena marah. "Dia bahkan koma hingga satu bulan lamanya." Lanjut Gaara kini setengah berbisik. "Jika kamu menjadi aku apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Karin?" Gaara bertanya dengan sorot mata terluka. "Kami hanya berteman baik, itu saja, tidak lebih. Dan aku terikat seumur hidup untuk kebaikannya."

"Mengapa kamu tidak mengatakan tentang masalah ini padaku dari awal?" tanya Karin lirih, dengan lembut dia menggenggam tangan Gaara. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Naruto," katanya terisak kecil.

"Aku dan Naruto sudah berjanji untuk mengubur hal ini, menganggap semuanya hanya sebagai mimpi buruk. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hal ini selain aku, Naruto, mendiang Kushina-san dan keluargaku," jelas Gaara tenang. "Lagi pula Naruto tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang," lanjut Gaara lagi.

"Siapa?" Karin terdengar terkejut.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Gaara to the point.

"Sasuke?" Karin setengah berteriak. "Kenapa Naruto bisa menyukai pria itu? Dia sudah memiliki tunangan, kamu tahu?"

Gaara mengangguk dan tersenyum getir. "Aku tahu, begitu pun Naruto. Dan karena hal itu juga Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka."

"Sebentar," potong Karin cepat. "Mereka pernah menjalin hubungan romantis?" Karin melotot tidak percaya.

"Ya."

"Kapan?"

"Sebelum Sasuke bertunangan," jawab Gaara seraya menyeruput kopi hitam miliknya.

"Bagaimana caraku menolong Naruto, jika pria yang disukainya adalah Sasuke. Ini terlalu sulit," Karin bergumam kesal.

"Aku sarankan jangan ikut campur pada masalah ini Karin, aku takut jika nanti Naruto terluka. Dia sama sepertimu sangat keras kepala," Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Untuk saat ini, bisakah kamu bersikap manis padanya. Jangan terus bertengkar dengannya, aku mohon!"

"Hm, aku tahu," balas karin cepat. "Aku akan menjadi teman yang paling manis untuk Naruto," katanya riang. "Aku berjanji Gaara, ini kulakukan untukmu, juga untuk menebus sikap menyebalkan diriku selama ini."

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya," ujar Gaara mengecup pipi Karin lembut hingga wanita itu merona merah karena malu. "Gaara, apa kamu tahu dimana Naruto bekerja saat ini?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bisa antar aku kesana?"

"Untuk?" Gaara menatap curiga. "Aku akan bersikap manis, aku janji. Aku hanya ingin memberinya semangat, dia pasti sangat lelah saat ini. Dia membutuhkan dukungan kita, bukan begitu?"

Gaara tergelak keras mendengar pernyataan Karin, wanita memang sulit untuk ditebak jalan pikirannya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kesana," tukas Gaara tersenyum simpul.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada ketus saat mendapati pelanggan yang memanggilnya adalah Karin dan Gaara. "Hai, Naru?" sapa Karin hangat dan ceria.

"Aku mengantar dia," tunjuk Gaara pada Karin yang tersenyum lebar hingga Naruto takut jika mulut Karin sobek karenanya.

"Kamu pasti lelah, tenang saja kami akan menunggumu dan mengantarmu pulang." Seru Karin menepuk bahu Naruto akrab dan pamit ke kamar kecil.

"Ada yang salah dengan otak kekasihmu," Naruto terlihat bingung dan menatap Gaara yang hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Apa yang terjadi? Dia tidak mungkin berubah dalam waktu sesingkat ini," tambah Naruto lagi. "Katakan Gaara, apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Entahlah," jawab Gaara ringan. "Siapa yang tahu," tambahnya seraya mengangkat bahu. "Menjengkelkan," gumam Naruto seraya melempar napkin ke arah Gaara hingga pria itu tergelak dibuatnya.

"Ah, ternyata bukan hanya kami yang datang berkunjung." Seru Gaara saat melihat sosok Sasuke duduk tidak jauh dari mejanya dan menatap dirinya tajam. "Aku beruntung," ujar Gaara tenang. "Beruntung?" beo Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ya, aku beruntung. Andai saja tatapan mata bisa membunuh, aku pasti sudah mati saat ini," jelasnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan dagunya. Naruto menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Gaara dan berdecak kesal. "Sudah satu minggu dia terus datang ke cafe ini," jelas Naruto. "Duduk disana dengan sebuah laptop dan memesan minuman hingga shift-ku berakhir."

"Dia pernah mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tidak," Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, itu membuatku takut. Kurasa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu." Naruto menyentuh tengkuknya yang meremang. "Ah, mau pesan seperti biasa?" tawar Naruto ramah.

"Boleh," jawab Gaara cepat. "Bawakan pesanan yang sama untuk Karin," tambahnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" balas Naruto dengan sikap profesional.

Karin kembali ke meja mereka beberapa saat kemudian. "Sudah pesan?" tanyanya seraya menengok ke arah meja Sasuke. "Sudah," jawab Gaara pendek. "Gaara, kenapa Sasuke ada disini?" bisik Karin.

"Menurut Naruto sudah satu minggu ini dia datang kemari," jelas Gaara.

Karin bersidekap dan memasang pose berpikir. "Kurasa Sasuke juga masih ada perasaan romantis terhadap Naruto," katanya pelan. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas aku akan menghajarnya jika dia berani menyakiti Naruto."

"Aku akan siap membantumu," kata Karin sungguh-sungguh.

"Kamu benar-benar berubah," Gaara menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Aku akan melindungi Naruto, sama sepertimu," tambah Karin dengan semangat membara.

"Terserah," timpal Gaara menghela napas panjang. "Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada aku harus mendengar pertengkaran kalian tiap harinya." Karin hanya mengangguk senang mendengar ucapan Gaara.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat, musim segera berganti dan musim panas pun datang menyapa Tokyo. Pada akhirnya Naruto mulai membiasakan diri dengan sikap baru Karin. Gadis itu bersikap begitu manis dan menyenangkan. Acap kali dia datang menggantikan Gaara untuk memberikan semangat saat Naruto benar-benar memerlukan dukungan moril.

Dan senyum tulus itu pun terukir untuk kali pertama di bibir Naruto untuk Karin. Menyebabkan gadis berambut merah itu berjingkrak kegirangan, dan memekik senang karenanya. "Berlebihan," cibir Naruto. Tapi seolah tuli, Karin terus mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan berteriak, "banzai!" sedangkan Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan nampan dan melarikan diri ke belakang counter. Berpura-pura tidak mengenal Karin, yang nampak aneh dan mengundang kernyit heran pengunjung lain malam ini.

Naruto bahkan mulai membiasakan diri dengan kemunculan Sasuke di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengabaikan setiap panggilan telpon dan email yang masuk dari pria itu. Dan sepertinya, perjuangan Sasuke pun masih panjang.

.

.

.

Sore ini Asuma sensei memberikan waktu selama tiga puluh menit di jam pelajaran terakhir bagi murid kelas 3-1 untuk merundingkan apa yang akan kelas mereka buat untuk festival musim panas yang akan berlangsung selama lima hari, satu minggu yang akan datang. "Ok, kita mulai rapat kita hari ini," ujar Neji tegas sebagai ketua kelas. "Ada yang mau memberikan ide?" tanya Neji seraya mengetuk-ngetuk kapur tulis yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Beberapa murid mengangkat tangan, banyak yang memberi ide untuk festival kali ini. Hingga diputuskan untuk mengambil suara terbanyak. "Baiklah, keputusan terbanyak jatuh pada cafe. Kelas kita akan membuat cafe untuk memeriahkan festival tahun ini," kata Neji tenang. "Untuk maid akan ditugaskan secara bergantian pada semua murid tanpa terkecuali," katanya tegas.

Naruto duduk gelisah, sesekali matanya menatap jam tangan yang terpasang apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Rapat kelas sore ini memakan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Padahal Naruto masih harus kerja pada pukul lima sore. "Menyebalkan," gumam Naruto pelan. Dia tidak peduli akan apa yang dibuat kelasnya tahun ini. Dia hanya ingin rapat ini cepat berakhir agar dia bisa masuk kerja tanpa terlambat, karena bosnya yang bernama Orochimaru akan dengan senang hati memotong gajinya apabila dia terlambat masuk kerja.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai. Terima kasih untuk kesediaan kali-" ucapan Neji terputus saat melihat Naruto yang berlari tergesa meninggalkan kelas, mengabaikan panggilan Gaara yang memanggilnya berulang-ulang. Naruto terus berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah, berlari semakin cepat keluar dari komplek sekolah. Diliriknya jam tangan yang kini menunjukan jam empat lebih empat puluh menit. "Sial," raung Naruto kesal dan semakin mempercepat larinya. Dia harus segera menuju halte apabila tidak mau ketinggalan bis. Lima menit lagi bis itu akan sampai di halte, apabila terlambat dia harus menunggu selama tiga puluh menit untuk bis selanjutnya, atau naik taxi yang tentu saja berarti dia harus merogoh dompet dalam.

Naruto sampai di halte bis dengan napas terengah-engah, keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Dia hanya bisa menatap kesal karena dirinya telat beberapa detik, bus itu sudah melaju menuju halte berikutnya. Naruto menendang kerikil kecil dihadapannya dan terus merutuki nasibnya yang kurang beruntung. "Perlu tumpangan?" suara baritone itu mengagetkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Tidak," jawab Naruto tajam.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan menyeret masuk Naruto secara paksa ke dalam mobil. "Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain-main saat ini, Uchiha." Desis Naruto marah. "Aku juga tidak mau main-main denganmu," balas Sasuke dingin. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerja, itu saja." Lanjut Sasuke datar. "Jadi, tutup mulutmu dan duduk tenang. Aku akan mengantarmu dengan cepat." Sasuke bahkan tidak menunggu respon Naruto selanjutnya, dia segera menekan pedal gas dan melajukan kendaraannya membelah jalan kota Tokyo.

"Terima kasih," desis Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke. Naruto segera berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa kesal karena merasa diabaikan, menarik pinggang Naruto hingga gadis itu tersentak dan menubruk dada bidangnya. Tanpa peringatan, bibir Sasuke mencium mesra bibir Naruto yang masih terlihat shock di pelukannya. "Selamat bekerja," Sasuke berbisik mesra di telinga Naruto sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung disana untuk beberapa saat.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mendesah lelah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu menyerah?" gumam Naruto pelan. "Aku tidak mungkin memilikimu, tidak bisakah kamu mengerti?" tanya Naruto pada udara kosong disekitarnya. Dengan langkah berat Naruto masuk ke dalam restauran tempatnya bekerja part time saat ini, berharap untuk bisa melupakan segala sesuatu mengenai Sasuke walau untuk sejenak.

Benar saja, apa yang ditakutkan Naruto terjadi. Bos tempatnya bekerja sudah menunggu dengan berkacak pinggang di tempat absen karyawan. "Kamu terlambat, Naruto!" katanya tajam seraya menatap sinis ke arah Naruto. Sementara gadis itu menekan ibu jarinya pada scaner untuk mengabsen dan melepasnya setelah ada suara balasan 'thank you' dari sang mesin.

"Maaf, Orochi-san. Ada rapat kelas tadi, saya benar-benar mohon maaf," kata Naruto menunduk dalam.

"Baiklah," balas Orochimaru seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan muka. "Karena ini kali pertama kamu terlambat, aku akan memberimu keringanan untuk kali ini saja." Desisnya tajam dan penuh peringatan. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu, sudah banyak pelanggan yang datang menunggu pesanan." Katanya yang langsung beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan itu semua.

"Ha'i, arigatou Orochi-san." Kata Naruto benar-benar bersyukur. Dengan langkah cepat dia menuju ke loker dan mengambil seragam gantinya, bersiap untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Setelah mengecek penampilannya, Naruto segera keluar dari ruang karyawan dan segera melayani pelanggan restauran yang ramai sore ini. "Ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan," gumam Naruto dengan helaan napas panjang.

Dan seperti biasa, tepat pukul enam sore pemuda itu datang ke cafe dengan membawa laptop di tangan kanan dan earphone menempel di telinganya. Sasuke selalu memesan hal yang sama setiap harinya, dan menjadi perbincangan maid lain karena ketampanannya. Sasuke tidak ambil peduli, yang ada di matanya saat ini hanya sosok Naruto. Dari sudut tempatnya duduk, Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang hilir mudik melayani pelanggan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun senyum itu masih terukir disana. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memeluk, mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja, mengatakan jika Naruto tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Namun, Sasuke sadar dia masih tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Karena saat ini dia sendiri pun masih bersandar pada belas kasih kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke benar-benar kesal akan dirinya sendiri, yang bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melindungi seseorang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai ke apartemen sederhana miliknya tepat pukul sebelas malam. Malam ini udara terasa panas, hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk memakai celana pendek dan tank top tanpa bra. Naruto menyalakan kipas angin dan berdiam cukup lama di depannya. Merasakan kesegaran angin yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat dia mengantuk. Naruto akhirnya mematikan kipas angin, mengucek matanya pelan dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat segelas kopi dan se-cup ramen untuk makan malamnya hari ini. Naruto meraih beberapa buku dalam bahasa Prancis untuk dipelajarinya.

Yah, dia sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Prancis. Karena itu, sepulang kerja dia terus mengasah kemampuan bahasa Prancisnya. Dia tidak bisa belajar diluar, karena hal itu memerlukan dana yang tidak sedikit. Sedangkan Naruto saat ini harus terus menabung untuk keperluan hidupnya di Prancis nanti.

Naruto terus belajar, ramennya sudah lama habis, sementara kopi miliknya sudah di ganti beberapa kali. Setengah mengantuk Naruto menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Tubuhnya yang terlampau lelah sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuk yang menerpanya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto tertidur begitu lelap subuh ini dan secara alamiah dia terbangun tepat pada pukul tujuh pagi.

.

"Naruto, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya karin cemas. "Lingkaran matamu semakin menghitam," tambahnya lagi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja Karin," jawab Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Karin. "Yang membuatku heran adalah dirimu," kata Naruto.

"Aku?" Karin memiringkan kepala ke kiri tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kamu mencariku pagi ini, biasanya kamu mencari Gaara bukan?"

Karin memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal. "Jangan membahas dia saat ini, itu membuatku kesal," katanya sebal. "Kalian sedang ada masalah?" Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Begitulah," desis Karin melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Gaara yang masih terlihat tenang berbincang dengan Neji. "Jangan membuatku pusing, cepat selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku yakin semua hanya salah paham," kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin begitu," Karin mulai merajuk. "Aku menunggu dia menghubungiku atau menegurku terlebih dahulu. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya," Karin menempelkan kepala pada meja Naruto dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu coba hubungi dia terlebih dahulu," saran Naruto. "Tidak bisa," kata Karin dengan gelengan kepala cepat. "Aku ingin dia yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu," katanya keras kepala.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto keras hingga pria itu menengok ke arahnya. "Kemarilah," panggil Naruto lemah. Sekilas Gaara melirik ke arah Karin sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju meja Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Naruto hendak membuka mulut, namun kepalanya terasa berputar dan sakit hingga tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung, beruntung Gaara dan Karin menggapai tubuh Naruto dengan tangkas. "Naruto kamu sakit?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto lemah. Naruto meraih tangan Gaara dan Karin lalu menyatukannya. "Jangan membuatku khawatir," ucap Naruto menatap sendu keduanya. "Cepat bereskan masalah kalian, kepalaku pusing melihat kalian seperti saat ini." Ujarnya dengan senyum kecil. "Pergilah dan selesaikan masalah kalian," perintahnya tegas. "Aku menunggu kabar baik dari kalian," tambahnya lagi dan dengan gerakan tangan dia mengusir keduanya untuk pergi. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat melihat keduanya meninggalkan kelas. Perlahan, Naruto memijat kedua pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit. Dengan mata terpejam dia terus memijatnya, tanpa menyadari jika Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya saat ini.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Sasuke lirih dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Naruto. "Badanmu agak panas," katanya semakin cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto menepis kasar tangan Sasuke. "Aku antar ke UKS," tawar Sasuke. "Tidak perlu," tolak Naruto. "Lebih baik kembali ke tempat dudukmu, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi," ucap Naruto tanpa menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan keras kepala," sergah Sasuke. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Naruto, pria itu mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya dan membawa Naruto yang terus meronta ke UKS. Mengabaikan tatapan setiap murid yang menatap heran ke arahnya, ataupun tatapan iri para siswi yang secara jelas ditujukan pada Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja," protes Naruto kencang saat Sasuke meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Badanmu panas, kepalamu nyeri, kamu sakit Naruto. Jangan keras kepala, biarkan dokter jaga memeriksamu," teriak Sasuke frustasi. Dia terlihat sangat marah melihat kekeras kepalaan Naruto.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shizune saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke. "Maaf, Shizune-san. Tolong periksa Naruto, keadaannya kurang baik." Tukas Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto yang hendak angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kelas Uchiha-san. Aku akan memeriksa dan menjaganya disini, sekalian berikan surat keterangan ini pada guru pengajar di kelas," Shizune membuat selembar surat pernyataan sakit dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Kamu bisa melihatnya saat istirahat siang," kata Shizune saat melihat raut enggan pada wajah Sasuke. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sasuke menerima surat itu dan pergi keluar dari ruang UKS untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, Uzumaki-san." Ucap Shizune seraya meraih alat pengukur tekanan darah. "Coba kita ukur berapa tekanan darahmu saat ini," katanya dengan senyum lembut dan mulai memeriksa Naruto serta memasukkan sebuah termometer ke dalam mulut gadis itu. "Tekanan darahmu rendah, dan lihat," Shizune melepas termometer dari mulut Naruto dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tiga puluh sembilan derajat celcius, itu bukan suhu normal." Katanya tenang. Shizune memeriksa mata Naruto dengan senter kecil yang disimpan di dalam jas kerjanya, dan menghela napas kecil. "Kamu kurang tidur, kurang asupan makanan bergizi dan sepertinya terlalu stres hingga tubuhmu memberontak dan merusak metabolisme tubuhmu."

"Saya baik-baik saja, dokter," kata Naruto lemah.

"Tidak, kamu tidak baik-baik saja. Jika terus seperti ini, kamu bisa terkena penyakit liver," ujar Shizune memperingatkan. "Kamu sudah makan?" Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Minumlah obat ini, dan istirahatlah. Aku akan merujukmu ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut."

"Tidak perlu," potong Naruto cepat. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja kan?" katanya panik. "Aku janji, aku akan beristirahat dan menjaga pola makanku," katanya setengah merajuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu obat untuk satu minggu ke depan." Ujar Shizune tenang. "Jika kondisimu masih tidak fit, kamu harus memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat dan menerima beberapa butir obat dari tangan Shizune serta segelas air minum dan meminum semua obat itu dalam sekali tegak. "Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu. Dan meminta seseorang untuk mengantar makan siang juga mengantarmu pulang sore nanti."

"Ha'i, arigatou Shizune-san," ujar Naruto begitu mengantuk karena reaksi obat yang baru saja diminumnya.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa begitu ngantuk. Telinganya menangkap isakan lirih dari samping tempat tidurnya. Naruto melirik ke arah suara dan dengan samar dapat dilihat jika Karin duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, menangis dan coba ditenangkan oleh Gaara yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto menatap kedua temannya lurus. "Syukurlah jika kalian sudah baikan," katanya lirih dan berbalik memunggungi keduanya.

"Naruto?" teriak Karin yang akhirnya mendapat teguran keras dari Shizune. "Maaf," ujar Karin lirih menatap Shizune dengan tatapan memohon maaf. "Naruto, kami kesini karena mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Karin masih terisak kecil. "Kenapa malah berbalik memunggungi kami? Dasar tidak sopan!" lanjutnya sambil menghapus air mata dengan tisu yang disodorkan oleh Gaara.

Naruto kembali berbalik dan tidur terlentang, "aku benar-benar ngantuk saat ini, mungkin akibat obat yang diberikan Shizune-san."

"Apa kamu masih merasa pusing?"

"Tidak, Karin. Hanya saja badanku terasa lemas, dan mataku benar-benar ngantuk," jawab Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Bangunlah dulu, kamu harus makan dan minum obat." Tukas Gaara seraya membantu Naruto untuk duduk. "Kalian membawakanku makan siang?" tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk nyaman.

"Ya," jawab Gaara pendek sedangkan Karin mengangguk dan menyerahkan nampan pada Naruto.

"Arigatou," tukas Naruto yang mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Menghabiskannya hingga separuh bagian dan menelan obat yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke ruang UKS menginterupsi perbincangan ketiganya. Gaara hanya melirik ke arah Karin yang balik menatapnya seolah bicara tanpa kata. Tanpa banyak bicara keduanya segera keluar meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa kamu kesini?" tanya Naruto begitu ketus, namun Sasuke tidak menggubris dan memilih untuk duduk di samping Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengidahkan tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto dingin. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Sasuke tegas. "Tidak perlu," Naruto berkata santai. "Aku sudah meminta Gaara untuk mengantarku pulang," tambahnya berbohong.

"Tidak perlu berbohong untuk menolakku," tukas Sasuke tajam. "Aku tetap akan mengantarmu pulang sore ini." Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dari balik bulu mata lentikknya. Wajah tampan pemuda itu nampak letih dengan kecemasan nyata tergambar disana. Mau tidak mau hal itu meninggalkan tanda tanya di hati Naruto. 'Apa dia mencemaskanku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sasuke beranjak untuk duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Meraih tangan Naruto ke dalam genggamannya, mencium dan membawa tangan itu ke pipinya. Naruto masih enggan untuk menanggapi tindakan Sasuke saat ini, dia lebih memilih untuk melihat langit-langit UKS dengan tatapan kosong.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke lirih. "Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini," lanjutnya yang saat ini berbaring nyaman di samping Naruto. "Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu mau memaafkanku dan kembali padaku? Kumohon, mengertilah aku begitu menderita saat jauh darimu," tambahnya seolah ingin menceritakan semua ganjalan hatinya pada sosok wanita yang berbaring di sampingnya saat ini.

Naruto berbalik dan tidur menyamping berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Naruto baru menyadari jika wajah pria itu sedikit tirus, kulit pucatnya nampak tidak sehat. "Kembalilah pada tunanganmu, itu yang terbaik. Untukku, untukmu dan untuk masa depanmu," ujar Naruto lirih. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mencium tangan Naruto yang dia genggam erat. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa." Katanya setengah berbisik. "Apa kamu masih tidak mengerti? Hanya kamu satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai," katanya seraya menyatukan kedua kening mereka. "Duniaku akan hancur tanpa dirimu."

"Jangan berlebihan Sasuke," Naruto menanggapi. "Cinta akan datang seiring waktu," namun Sasuke tidak menanggapi, yang pria itu lakukan malah memeluk erat Naruto dan menyamankan dirinya disana. "Menyerahlah terhadapku, semua ini hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua," gumam Naruto tidak jelas sedangkan Sasuke yang menolak pemikiran Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu.

"Sas?" langkah Shikamaru terhenti saat melihat sosok temannya itu tertidur nyaman di samping Naruto yang juga tertidur pulas. Beberapa hari ini, Shikamaru memang melihat sikap Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Teman akrabnya itu terlihat lelah dan sering melamun, memandang dengan tatapan kosong yang terarah lurus pada punggung Naruto yang duduk beberapa meja di depannya.

Perlahan Shikamaru menarik gordyn pembatas dan melangkah keluar dari dalam UKS. Memberikan kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Shizune yang melihat kepergian Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto. Dokter muda itu menghela napas panjang saat melihat kedua muridnya tidur di atas satu tempat tidur yang sama. Shizune menyentuh dahi Sasuke, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati suhu tubuh muridnya di atas suhu normal.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengganggu mereka saat ini," Shizune bergumam pelan dan kembali beranjak ke meja kerjanya. Membuat surat pernyataan untuk wali kelas mengenai keadaan Sasuke, agar diijinkan beristirahat di UKS selama sisa jam pelajaran berlangsung.

.

Naruto pada akhirnya memilih untuk menuruti nasehat Shizune dan beristirahat selama tiga hari. Dirinya tidak ikut dalam hal persiapan untuk perayaan festival musim panas di KHS. Kedatangan Naruto disambut riang oleh Karin yang terus menempel pada dirinya sepanjang siang, karena memang tidak ada kelas pada hari menjelang festival.

Karin terus berceloteh tanpa henti, menceritakan kejadian demi kejadian di sekolah saat Naruto tidak masuk. Naruto tertawa renyah saat mendengar jika Kiba mendapat ganjaran karena dihajar oleh kedua pacarnya yang kebetulan masih saudara sepupu tempo hari. Ada juga Neji yang kewalahan karena dinobatkan sebagai ketua panitia merangkap asisten Guy sensei selama persiapan festival berlangsung. Dan Naruto juga baru mengetahui jika selama Naruto tidak masuk, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, dan baru masuk hari ini.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Penampilan pria itu sudah terlihat lebih baik dari pertemuan terakhir mereka di UKS, wajahnya masih terlihat tirus, tapi kulitnya terlihat sehat. Sasuke menyeringai kecil menanggapi ocehan Kiba, sedangkan Shikamaru tertidur pulas di pojok kelas. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun dia merasa sedikit lega melihat perubahan positif pada diri Sasuke.

Diluar kelas beberapa siswi berteriak histeris saat melihat Neji berjalan dengan menenteng dua buah yukata di tangan kanannya dan sebuah map besar di tangan kirinya. Dengan langkah besar dia berbelok masuk ke kelas 3-1 dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. "Syukurlah kalian sudah masuk," katanya mendesah lega. "Ini seragam untukmu," ujar Neji menyerahkan sebuah yukata pada Naruto. "Aku harap ukurannya cocok untukmu, kamu akan menjaga stand di hari pertama, ketiga dan hari terakhir." Jelas Neji sementara Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan menerima yukata yang di berikan Neji padanya.

"Dan ini untukmu Sas," Neji kembali menyerahkan sebuah yukata pria pada Sasuke. "Jadwal jagamu sama dengan Naruto, jadi mohon bantuan kalian," seru Neji penuh arti. "Satu hal lagi, aku menargetkan pemasukan lebih pada saat kalian bertugas nanti, karena itu, selamat berjuang!" katanya memberi semangat dan kembali berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai panitia penyelenggara festival tahun ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara berjalan masuk dengan membawa setumpukan buku di depan dadanya. Gaara menyimpan buku itu diatas meja dengan suara 'buk' keras. "Naruto, kepala sekolah memanggilmu," tukas Gaara. "Aku?" Naruto menunjuk pada wajahnya sendiri. "Yup," jawab Gaara pendek.

"Untuk apa kepala sekolah memanggil Naruto?" tanya Karin pada Gaara sedangkan kekasihnya itu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. "Lebih baik aku bergegas menemuinya, jaa..." Kata Naruto beranjak pergi.

Lorong-lorong sekolah dipenuhi oleh murid yang beberapa diantaranya masih sibuk mempersiapkan festival yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Naruto terus melangkah dan mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "Anda memanggil saya, Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Naruto sopan setelah dipersilahkan masuk.

"Duduklah, Naruto!" tukas Jiraiya dengan suara berat dan berwibawa.

"Arigatou," ucap Naruto menunduk hormat dan duduk nyaman di kursi depan meja kerja Jiraiya.

"Aku sudah mempelajari arsip mengenai rencanamu untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Prancis," ujar Jiraiya membuka perbincangan diantara mereka. "Kamu yakin akan meneruskan kuliah di Prancis?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto mantap. "Saya sudah memikirkannya dengan baik, dan saya tetap akan memasukkan aplikasi ke beberapa universitas negeri yang ada di Paris."

"Kenapa Prancis, kenapa harus Paris?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada serius. "Dengan prestasimu, aku yakin kamu bisa mendapat bea siswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi di London maupun Boston."

"Karena universitas negeri di Prancis lebih murah," jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil. "Selain itu, Paris adalah kota pelajar terbaik di dunia. Ada enam belas universitas yang masuk jajaran universitas terbaik dunia. Lulusan universitas Paris banyak diperlukan di perusahaan internasional maupul lokal. Negara Prancis juga memberikan ijin bagi para mahasiswa luar untuk bekerja part time di hari biasa, dan full time di hari libur tanpa harus mengurus visa kerja. Fasilitas umumnya sangat baik, dan bagi mahasiswa akan dapat potongan harga untuk transportasi publik, maupun restoran." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan menambahkan. "Dan seandainya saya tidak berhasil mendapat bea siswa, setidaknya saya bisa membiayai uang sekolah dan biaya hidup sehari-hari dengan bekerja part time. Selain itu, akses untuk memasukkan aplikasi visa pelajar pun tergolong mudah, karena saya hanya perlu memasukkannya ke konsulat melalui situs pemerintah Prancis, atau Campus France."

"Begitu?" Jiraiya mengangguk mengerti. "Mendengar penjelasan-mu yang terperinci sepertinya kamu berniat untuk menetap disana."

"Siapa yang tahu," Naruto kembali tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana dengan masalah bahasa, apa kamu akan mengambil universitas dengan jurusan bahasa Inggris?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cepat. "Saya sudah belajar bahasa Prancis dan sudah menguasai level intermediate. Jadi rasanya saya tidak perlu khawatir secara berlebihan mengenai kendala bahasa."

"Kamu benar-benar mengejutkan, Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Jiraiya memuji. "Baiklah, kami pihak sekolah akan membantu sekuat tenaga. Yang perlu kamu lakukan saat ini adalah fokus, dan berjuang untuk nilai terbaikmu nanti."

"Saya mengerti, Jiraiya-sama. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya," balas Naruto yang segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Satu lagi Naruto," ucap Jiraiya memotong perjalanan Naruto yang sudah setengah jalan. "Jaga kesehatanmu, itu sangat penting."

"Ha'i, arigatou," ucap Naruto penuh rasa terima kasih dan meneruskan sisa perjalanannya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah?" tanya Karin ingin tahu. Naruto segera duduk di samping Gaara yang terlihat sibuk dan mengambil salah satu buku yang berada di atas meja pemuda itu. "Jangan hiraukan dia, Naruto. Dia sedang pura-pura sibuk," desis Karin melirik tajam ke arah Gaara yang masih membaca bukunya dengan khidmat. "Apa yang kepala sekolah katakan?" tanya Karin lagi kembali ke topik semula.

"Dia bertanya mengenai universitas pilihanku," kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibuka halaman demi halaman olehnya. Gaara mendongak dan bertanya dengan nada serius. "Kamu jadi melanjutkan sekolah disana?" Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya beberapa kali sebagai tanda 'Ya'. "Dimana?" tanya Karin tidak mengerti.

Naruto menutup buku yang ada di tangannya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Karin. "Aku akan memberitahumu setelah aku diterima nanti. Jadi, hal ini masih rahasia kecil diantara kami berdua," kata Naruto tersenyum kecil dan bertukar pandang dengan Gaara.

"Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan," desis Karin sebal.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto. "Kamu akan melanjutkan dimana?"

Karin tersenyum lebar dan merangkul tangan Gaara manja. "Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun Gaara pergi," katanya.

"Yakin?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Karin datar. "Dengan otakmu yang pas-pasan itu kamu mau mengikutiku masuk universitas Tokyo?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tentu saja," raung Karin tidak terima. "Aku akan buktikan jika aku juga mampu masuk universitas yang sama denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang!" tukas Gaara dengan nada sing a song. Karin yang tersulut emosi akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan Gaara, memberikan senyum manis pada Naruto dan kembali ke kelasnya. "Berhenti mengganggunya, Gaara." Tegur Naruto.

"Dia perlu cambukan untuk maju," balas Gaara datar. "Terserah," ujar Naruto tidak peduli dan memilih untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri, memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku.

.

.

.

Siang ini, Konoha High School begitu ramai. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Jiraiya selaku kepala sekolah secara formal membuka festival musim panas yang rutin dilaksanakan di KHS setiap satu tahun sekali. Untuk lima hari ke depan, sekolah ini dibuka untuk umum guna menarik pengunjung dari luar. Biasanya para orang tua maupun kerabat murid datang untuk melihat kegiatan putra putri mereka selama festival berlangsung.

"Naruto, kamu terlihat sangat cantik." Pekik Karin riang. "Seharusnya kamu lebih sering berdandan, lihatlah, kamu sangat cantik. Aku benar-benar iri," seru Karin mengelus lembut helai rambut Naruto.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk berdandan," kata Naruto menarik rambutnya ke atas dan mengikatnya kencang hingga menyerupai ekor kuda. "Apa tidak ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu saat ini?" Karin bertanya ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto cepat seraya memakaikan aksesoris sederhana pada rambutnya. "Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu," katanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin lulus dan mendapat bea siswa untuk bisa melanjutkan kuliah," lanjutnya dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Aku yakin kamu akan mendapat bea siswa itu dengan mudah, tidak seperti aku." Keluh Karin mengerang kecil. "Semoga aku mendapat keajaiban dan lulus masuk universitas Tokyo," katanya dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Amien," ujar Naruto mengamini. Keheningan menghampir mereka setelahnya, namun hanya sesaat karena ada panggilan masuk pada telpon genggam Naruto. Naruto mengernyit dan menolak panggilan masuk tersebut. "Kenapa tidak diterima?" tanya Karin heran.

"Malas," jawab Naruto datar. "Apa itu Sasuke?" tanya Karin lagi dengan raut ingin tahu.

"Begitulah," Naruto mendengus kecil dan menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan senyum tipis. "Karin, aku harus keluar untuk menjaga stand, apa kamu bertugas hari ini?"

Karin mengangguk kecil. "Aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga loket masuk rumah hantu," dengusnya sebal. "Dari semua ide, kenapa kelasku memilih rumah hantu untuk festival tahun ini?" ujarnya melupakan pertanyaan mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berputar di otaknya beberapa saat lalu.

"Rumah hantu tidak buruk," hibur Naruto. "Jika sudah selesai bertugas, aku akan mampir kesana." Katanya berjanji.

"Baiklah," Karin berdiri dengan cepat dan tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini mari kerjakan tugas kita dengan baik. Semangat, Naruto!" katanya seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Naruto mengangguk kecil dan menjawab dengan kencang. "Semangat!"

.

"Kamu dari mana?" tegur Kiba berkacak pinggang. "Cafe sudah dibuka sepuluh menit yang lalu," katanya ketus. "Lihat, sudah banyak pengunjung yang datang." Kiba memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan berdecak keras. "Kamu berdandan?" cibirnya. "Tapi tidak ada yang berubah, kamu masih terlihat biasa. Tidak ada cantik-cantiknya," katanya terkekeh dan menyeringai puas. "Ouw..." ringis Kiba sesaat setelah Neji memukul kepalanya dengan buku catatan besar yang digenggamnya.

"Sakit, Neji!" teriak Kiba kencang, menyebabkan beberapa kepala pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya. "Berhenti bicara dan cepat bekerja!" ujar Neji bossy sedangkan Kiba masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit akibat ulah Neji.

"Bukan aku yang terlambat bertugas," protes Kiba keras. "Tapi dia," tunjuknya ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya datar dan berlalu pergi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini, menjadi maid cafe kelas 3-1.

"Berhenti protes dan lakukan tugasmu," sela Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Sasuke memberikan catatan pesanan yang diterima dengan gerutuan pelan dari Kiba yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk mundur ke belakang counter dan menyampaikan pesanan ke kepala koki untuk hari ini.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu," tegur Neji tajam. "Pengunjung kita bisa lari jika melihat wajah galakmu saat ini." Lanjutnya santai, sedangkan matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke yang menatap sosok Naruto tajam.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan dan berdesis kasar. "Dia memakai make up, Neji." Katanya kesal. "Untuk apa dia memakai make up? Hah, untuk apa?" tanyanya berulang pada Neji yang bersikap acuh seperti biasa. "Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat telponku," Sasuke mengepalkan tangan menahan marah. "Apa dia berniat melupakanku dan menarik perhatian pengunjung pria untuk mendapat pacar baru?"

"Apa salahnya?" balas Neji. "Kalian sudah putus, dan saat ini dia single." Lanjutnya mengingatkan, bahkan menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari kawan dekatnya saat ini. "Lagi pula, maid cafe memang harus berpenampilan menarik agar menarik pengunjung lebih banyak."

"Aku akan membayar lebih, bubarkan semua pengunjung dan tutup cafe," desis Sasuke tajam.

Neji menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis. "Bukan begitu cara mainnya," ujarnya santai. "Bersikaplah biasa Sas, perilakumu saat ini seperti seorang suami yang sedang cemburu."

Sasuke mengambil nampan yang berada di atas meja counter dengan kasar dan menjawab ketus, "terserah!" katanya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Neji yang tersenyum puas di belakang punggungnya.

"Dan kamu, Shika." Neji berjalan ke arah belakang meja counter dan menarik tubuh Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur di atas kursi kasir. "Bangun dan kerjakan tugasmu!" Shikamaru menguap lebar dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Belum ada pengunjung yang membayar, jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar," kilah Shikamaru malas dan mulai menutup matanya kembali.

"Bangun Shika!" desis Neji dengan nada setengah oktaf lebih tinggi. "Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, atau aku pastikan kamu tidak akan pernah bisa tidur tenang selama sisa waktumu di sekolah ini."

"Memang apa yang bisa kamu lakukan," Shikamaru balik menantang.

"Guy sensei sedang memerlukan asisten tambahan hingga ujian tiba nanti," sahut Neji berpura-pura menekuri kukunya yang terawat cantik. "Aku akan senang hati merekomendasikanmu pada beliau, dan aku yakin beliau akan sangat gembira mendapatkanmu sebagai asisten selama sisa tahun ajaran." Ujar Neji menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik," Shikamaru segera berdiri dan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Jangan khawatir, aku pastikan jika aku akan tetap terjaga selama masa tugasku," katanya serius.

"Bagus," sahut Neji senang. "Dan jangan coba-coba mengelabuiku, Shika." Katanya dengan sorot mata mengancam. "Aku memiliki banyak mata-mata," lanjutnya pelan seraya melambaikan tangan dan bergegas pergi keluar ruang kelas 3-1 yang disulap menjadi cafe untuk lima hari kedepan. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang bergumam pelan, "merepotkan."

.

.

.

Beralih ke dalam sebuah gedung perkantoran milik Namikaze Corp. Seorang pria paruh baya yang memegang tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi di perusahaan itu terlihat gusar. Beberapa kali dia melihat ke arah pintu masuk, menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sudah cukup lama dinantinya. Namikaze Minato, nama pria paruh baya itu menekan intercom yang berada dihadapannya. "Mei, apa dia sudah datang?"

"Belum, Pak." Jawab sang sekretaris singkat. Tanpa berkata lebih lanjut, Minato mematikan interkom dam menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku ke punggung kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. "Kakashi, kamu benar-benar menguras kesabaranku," kata pria itu lirih. Minato mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja kerja jatinya, mengabaikan setumpuk file pekerjaan yang harus dia periksa siang ini. Minato menutup mata, pikirannya melayang jauh, jauh ke lima belas tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback On :**

Minato sudah tidak bisa menghitung, berapa kali dirinya dan Kushina bertengkar karena dirinya bertambah sibuk setelah Namikaze Corp berkembang pesat. Hati kecil Minato membenarkan jika hal itu adalah kesalahan dirinya. Namun egonya berteriak keras jika semua yang dia lakukan semata-mata untuk kebahagiaan keluarganya.

"Kita akhiri saja," ucap Kushina malam itu dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Apa maksudmu," desis Minato tajam seraya membuka jas dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Jangan memulai pertengkaran Kushina," bentak Minato kasar. "Aku lelah," katanya melempar jas ke atas sofa kasar.

"Kami juga lelah, Minato," balas Kushina dingin. "Berapa kali kamu melalaikan janji, hanya untuk apa? Bertemu klien katamu?" Kushina mendengus kesal.

"Aku bekerja siang dan malam untukmu, untuk kedua putri kita," Minato berteriak keras.

"Dan menghabiskan sisa malam dengan sekretarismu?"

Mata Minato membelalak lebar mendengar penuturan Kushina, perlahan dia mendekati tubuh Kushina yang kembali bergetar menahan tangis. "Itu semua tidak benar," ucap Minato lirih.

"Jangan sentuh aku," ujar Kushina dingin dan menatap nyalang Minato. "Sekretarismu sangat baik hati, hingga mengirimkan bukti kemesraan kalian padaku," katanya tanpa bisa menahan air matanya yang terus turun deras.

"Aku mabuk saat itu," bela Minato. "Aku tidak sadar akan apa yang terjadi," katanya lagi mencoba meyakinkan. "Maafkan aku," mohonnya.

"Hatiku terlalu sakit Minato, aku tidak yakin untuk bisa memaafkanmu kali ini," balas Kushina menyeka air matanya yang sudah setengah kering. "Aku sudah pikirkan tentang hal ini, Minato." Ujarnya tenang dan memberikan sebuah map pada Minato. "Kita akhiri saja, tandatangani berkas cerai kita. Besok aku akan pergi membawa kedua putri kita."

"Tidak," Minato meraung marah hingga membangunkan kedua putri mereka yang sedang tidur terlelap. "Kecilkan suaramu, Minato!" Kushina memeluk kedua putrinya erat, yang kebetulan malam itu meminta untuk tidur di kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu mengambil keputusan sepenting ini hanya dalam satu malam?" Minato mendesis tajam, mengabaikan kedua putrinya yang mulai terisak takut di pelukan Kushina.

"Kita bicarakan nanti, kamu menakuti kedua putri kita," balas Kushina seraya menenangkan kedua putrinya.

"Kita bereskan malam ini juga," ucap Minato dingin. "Aku tidak mau menunda masalah hingga menjadi semakin besar," katanya lagi. Kushina mendesah lelah, melirik Minato yang saat ini sudah dikuasai oleh amarah. Dengan cepat Kushina menekan interkom untuk memanggil Chiyo, yang berperan sebagai pengasuh kedua putrinya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Chiyo datang dan membawa pergi Kurama dan Naruto kecil kembali ke kamarnya, dengan sedikit bujukan tentunya. Chiyo melirik sekilas ke arah Kushina yang menatapnya dan mengangguk kecil seolah berkata jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima keputusanmu," Minato melempar berkas yang diberikan Kushina setelah Chiyo dan kedua putrinya keluar kamar. "Ini akan menjadi skandal!"

"Aku tidak peduli," Kushina membalas pelan. "Ini yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita, kamu bisa melanjutkan kehidupan barumu, aku sudah tidak peduli."

"Bagaimana dengan putri kita?"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku akan membawa mereka."

"Tidak!" Minato menggeleng keras. "Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh keluar dari rumah ini tanpa ijinku," teriaknya keras.

"Jika kamu benar-benar memikirkan keluargamu, seharusnya kamu berpikir sebelum selingkuh dengan sekretarismu!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku mabuk," raung Minato membela diri.

"Hal itu tetap tidak membenarkan perbuatanmu," desis Kushina. "Kamu sudah menodai sumpah pernikahan kita."

"Dan aku menyesal," Minato bersimpuh di hadapan Kushina. "Maafkan aku," katanya serak.

"Terlambat, Minato." Kushina menatap Minato kecewa. "Aku bisa memaafkan semua kesalahanmu, kecuali satu. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan dosamu yang telah berselingkuh dariku."

"Jadi kamu tetap akan pergi," Minato berdiri dan memicingkan mata, emosinya kembali tersulut karena kekeras kepalaan Kushina.

"Ya," jawab Kushina pendek.

"Baik, kalau kamu mau pergi, pergilah seorang diri. Kurama dan Naruto akan tetap bersamaku."

"Tidak, kedua putriku akan pergi bersamaku." Kushina bersikukuh.

Minato memutar otak dan akhirnya bicara. "Kita harus adil dalam hal ini. Kurama akan tetap tinggal disini, sedangkan Naruto bisa kau bawa pergi."

Cukup lama Kushina berpikir, hingga akhirnya dia menjawab. "Baiklah," Kushina menghela napas pasrah. "Besok aku akan pergi bersama Naruto."

"Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kurama. Pergilah sebelum matahari terbit," ucap Minato dingin tanpa mau melihat sosok Kushina yang berdiri rapuh di belakangnya.

"Aku mengerti," balas Kushina dengan nada getir, mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka dan menghilang bersama Naruto lama sebelum sang fajar terbit di ufuk timur.

Malam itu adalah malam yang paling disesali oleh Minato. Keegoisannya terus berteriak jika Kushina tidak akan mampu bertahan tanpa harta keluarga Namikaze, menyerah dan kembali pada dirinya. Minato sengaja memilih Kurama untuk tinggal bersamanya karena dari kedua putrinya, Kurama-lah yang sering jatuh sakit dan menyebabkan Kushina selalu khawatir. Karena itu, Minato yakin jika dengan menahan Kurama disisinya bisa membawa Kushina kembali padanya, dan mereka akan memulai kembali kehidupan mereka yang dulu begitu sempurna. Namun, hal itu juga meleset dari dugaan Minato. Kushina tidak pernah kembali. Acap kali, hati kecilnya berbisik agar dia mencari, memohon ampun pada istrinya itu dan menjemput kedua orang yang paling dicintainya untuk kembali ke rumah. Tapi, lagi-lagi sikap egoisnya menahan dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu. Minato memecat sekrertarisnya itu yang sudah lancang memeras dengan photo yang ada di tangannya. Minato mengerahkan segala kekuasaanya untuk menyumpal dan menekan mantan sekretarisnya itu sekaligus menghancurkan segala barang bukti yang menjadi alat pemerasan. Minato sudah kehilangan Kushina dan Naruto, dia sudah tidak bisa kehilangan lebih dari ini.

**Flasback End**

Detik demi detik berlalu membuat pria paruh baya itu semakin gugup dan tidak tenang, hingga sebuah ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya membawanya kembali dari lamunannya. "Masuk!" katanya dengan nada suara dalam. Kakashi melenggang masuk dan membungkuk hormat seraya menyerahkan sebuah map manila coklat, yang dijawab helaan napas panjang dari pria paruh baya itu. "Ini hasil laporan yang anda inginkan, Namikaze-sama." Tukas Kakashi penuh hormat.

Minato menggeser map laporan yang diberikan Kakashi, dan menatap tangan kanannya itu lurus. "Aku ingin mendengar laporanmu secara langsung," katanya dengan nada berat. Kakashi terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan menjawab. "Laporan yang akan saya berikan tidak menyenangkan," ungkap Kakashi datar.

"Katakan," perintah Minato tegas.

"Uzumaki-san," Kakashi memulai. "Beliau telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari atasannya tersebut. Sesaat wajah Minato terlihat sedih, sebelum akhirnya dia berhasil menenangkan diri. "Dan putriku? Bagaimana dengan putriku?"

"Putri anda ada di Tokyo," jawab Kakashi tenang.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dua tahun yang lalu," jawab Kakashi lagi cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan biaya hidup, bagaimana cara dia bertahan?"

"Putri anda bekerja part time."

"Apa dia sekolah?"

"Ya, dia sekolah. Bahkan sekolah di tempat terbaik di negeri ini. Putri anda sekolah di KHS," jelas Kakashi yang disambut helaan napas lega Minato.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kakashi?" tanya Minato. "Aku rasa putri bungsuku bahkan tidak tahu mengenai keberadaanku dan Kurama," katanya seraya menatap photo kelulusan Kurama yang diletakkan di atas meja kerja dengan bingkai pigura kuno yang cantik. "Aku bukan ayah yang baik," akunya penuh sesal. "Jika aku tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupannya, menurutmu bagaimana reaksinya?"

Kakashi menatap Minato dan membalas datar. "Dua kemungkinan," katanya. "Dia akan menerima anda dengan tangan terbuka, atau dia akan berlari ketakutan."

"Kenungkinan kedua yang aku takutkan," ucap Minato dengan helaan napas pendek. "Jika sifat Kushina menurun padanya, aku yakin kemungkinan kedualah yang akan terjadi," Minato tersenyum miris sementara sorot matanya terlihat sedih.

"Setidaknya masih ada kemungkinan pertama," balas Kakashi memberi semangat. "Jika anda tidak mencoba, anda tidak akan dapat jawabannya."

Minato kembali mengambil napas panjang. "Makam Kushina, kamu tahu lokasinya?" Kakashi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Minato. "Besok tolong antar aku kesana," pinta Minato. "Sekarang, pulang dan istirahatlah, kamu memerlukannya."

"Baik," jawab Kakashi mengangguk hormat dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Minato yang tertunduk dalam di kursi kerjanya. Perlahan Minato membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil selembar photo yang nampak usang. "Inikah caramu untuk menghukumku, Kushina?" katanya serak. "Kamu pergi tanpa memberikan maaf padaku," lanjutnya tanpa bisa membendung air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Kamu tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk bersujud dan meminta maaf. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menebus kesalahanku." Tubuh Minato berguncang hebat, untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya dia merasa tidak berguna. Dunianya yang tinggal separuh, hancur saat ini, hanya menyisakan puing-puing penyesalan. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kurama dan bagaimana caraku untuk bicara dengan Naruto?" Minato berkata lirih membenamkan kepala di kedua tangannya yang dia lipat di atas meja.

Selang tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kurama datang berkunjung ke kantor Minato. Ingin memberi kejutan, jadi putri sulungnya itu sengaja tidak memberi kabar jika akan datang siang ini. Kurama melihat pantulan dirinya pada pintu lift yang dinaikinya dan tersenyum kecil melihat penampilannya yang selalu terlihat sempurna. Kurama berjalan anggun, membalas sopan sapaan setiap pegawai Minato yang memang mengenalnya.

"Mei-san, apa tou-san ada?" tanya Kurama pada Mei yang tampak serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Mei menatap Kurama dan tersenyum canggung. "Beliau ada, tapi-" katanya tampak gelisah.

"Tapi apa?"

"Beliau berpesan jika hari ini tidak mau diganggu," jelas Mei lirih.

"Benarkah?" Kurama menatap pintu kantor Minato dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Aneh, apa tou-san sakit?' pikir Kurama mulai cemas. "Mei-san, aku akan mengecek keadaan tou-san. Aku takut jika dia sakit," jelas Kurama melenggang pergi. Menghiraukan Mei yang melarangnya untuk masuk.

"Tou-san?" panggil Kurama menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan. "Tou-san sakit?" tidak ada jawaban dari Minato membuat Kurama semakin gelisah. "Tou-san?" Kurama memeluk tubuh Minato yang bergetar dari belakang. "Ada apa? Tou-san menangis?" Kurama mengambil selembar photo yang tergeletak di atas meja. Jantung Kurama seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat photo tersebut. "Kaa-san?" ucapnya lirih. "Tou-san, sebenarnya ada apa?" Kurama berlutut di samping Minato yang masih larut dalam kesedihannya.

Minato duduk tegak dan menatap nanar putrinya yang nampak cemas. "Kurama," katanya setengah berbisik. "Tolong maafkan tou-san," lanjutnya seraya meremas kedua tangan Kurama. "Tou-san tahu jika tou-san tidak layak untuk dimaafkan, tapi, tou-san benar-benar menyesal."

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang harus aku maafkan?" dan Minato pun menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya antara dirinya dan Kushina.

.

.

.

Kurama berlari meninggalkan ruangan Minato, meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Kurama menahan tangisnya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya tega membohongi dirinya selama ini. Ayahnya mengatakan jika ibu dan adiknya telah lama meninggal dan di kremasi. Abunya disebar di pegunungan Suna sesuai keinginan ibunya sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir karena kecelakaan. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan baik Kushina maupun adiknya tidak memiliki makam. Kurama tidak pernah bertanya lebih jauh karena setiap dia bertanya, wajah Minato berubah sedih.

Teganya Minato yang dengan mudah mengatakan jika dia akan membongkar rahasianya saat ibu dan adiknya itu kembali berkumpul dengan mereka. Lelucon macam apa ini? Kurama berteriak histeris dalam pikirannya. Kepalanya bersandar lemah pada punggung kursi mobil miliknya. Ini benar-benar lelucon yang paling tidak lucu. Dan sekarang, ayahnya mengatakan jika ibunya benar-benar sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan? Kurama melirik berkas yang diserahkan Minato kepadanya sebelum dia pergi. "Aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa kuat membacanya," ucapnya lirih dan terisak mengeluarkan semua sakit hatinya melalui air mata.

Sepanjang hari Kurama mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Tangis dan air mata terus meluncur dengan bebas saat dirinya membaca berkas laporan yang dibuat oleh Kakashi mengenai ibu dan adik semata wayangnya. Kurama bahkan melewatkan makan malam dan mengacuhkan panggilan Minato yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya lembut.

Kurama belum bisa memaafkan Minato yang karena keegoisannya menyebabkan keluarganya berpisah sekian lama. Dan yang paling parah, ibunya meninggal dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Tangan Kurama terkepal hebat saat mengingat jika ibunya menyetujui usulan ayahnya mengenai hak asuh. "Kenapa kaa-san tidak membawaku lari?" katanya lirih. "Apa kaa-san lebih mencintai Naruto daripada diriku? Jika kaa-san masih hidup, aku pasti akan datang dan bertanya langsung tentang hal ini. Kenapa kaa-san harus meninggal dengan cepat? Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih pada udara malam yang terasa mencekik saat ini dan terlelap saat tubuhnya lelah karena menangis.

.

Kurama terbangun keesokan harinya dengan mata bengkak. Penampilannya yang selalu sempurna terlihat janggal pagi ini. Dengan enggan dia menyeret kedua kakinya ke meja makan. Cepat atau lambat dia harus berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Karena itu, dia memaksakan diri untuk sarapan pagi bersama ayahnya. Kurama diam, hanya membalas sapaan Minato dengan anggukan singkat. Kurama melirik penampilan Minato yang nampak rapi dengan ekor matanya. Pikirannya bertanya mau kemana ayahnya hari ini. Kenapa memakai pakaian berkabung? Namun, Kurama menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam, dan memilih untuk menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam.

"Tou-san akan pergi ke makam ibumu, kamu mau ikut?" tawar Minato membuka percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Ke Su-Suna?" tanya Kurama sedikit kaku, dia sudah mengetahui mengenai makam ibunya dari laporan Kakashi.

"Yah, Suna." Jawab Minato cepat dan melipat koran yang dibacanya.

"Aku ikut," ucap Kurama cepat.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, perjalanan kita cukup jauh. Kakashi akan datang beberapa saat lagi untuk mengantar kita kesana." Perintah Minato tegas menyebabkan Kurama berlari kembali menuju kamarnya, dengan cepat mengganti pakaian dan segera turun untuk bergabung bersama Minato, memulai perjalanan mereka menuju Suna.

Hanya ada keheningan yang menggantung selama perjalanan itu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bicara. Mereka larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, sedangkan Kakashi lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudikan kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi saat ini. Hampir menjelang tengah hari saat Kakashi membelokkan kendaraanya ke sebuah pemakaman umum Suna yang terletak jauh di atas bukit. Tidak seperti daerah lainnya di Suna yang kering, bukit ini begitu hijau dengan deretan pohon yang menjulang kokoh diatasnya. Menurut masyarakat sekitar, tanah ini subur karena banyak mayat yang tertanam di dalamnya.

Dengan langkah panjang, Kakashi membawa keduanya menuju makam Kushina. Minato menatap pusara itu dengan tatapan sendu, berusaha bersikap kuat di hadapan putrinya yang kini bersujud dan menangis meratapi pusara Kushina. Rasa kesal dihati Kurama masih ada, tapi, rasa sedih itu lebih kuat dan mencengkram dirinya saat ini. Kurama tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata, rentetan kata yang ingin dia ucapkan digantikan oleh air mata yang terlihat memilukan.

Dua jam sudah mereka berada di sana. Kakashi berdiri agak jauh, memberikan privasi untuk keduanya. Dengan lembut Minato memeluk Kurama dan berbisik pelan, "maafkan tou-san." Katanya yang disambut tangisan histeris Kurama di dadanya. Dengan keras Kurama memukul dada pria paruh baya itu dengan kedua tangannya, berteriak jika ayahnya benar-benar jahat. Minato bergeming, menerima setiap pukulan yang diberikan Kurama padanya. 'Sudah selayaknya aku mendapat hukuman, bahkan lebih dari ini'. Batin Minato penuh sesal. Minato menatap langit biru diatasnya dan bergumam lirih. "Apa kamu bisa memaafkan tou-san, Naruto?"

**TBC**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha, moshi-moshi, wei nihao, hello, mabuhai, ola, dll sebagainya... Ini chap pamungkas dari 'TOIL'. Walau begitu, rencananya author mau buat sisi lain cerita antara Minato dan Kushina. But let's see later... Coz, masih ada dua fict yang belum kelar dan yang pasti bulan Nov udah datang menyapa, and artinya kembali sibuk bekerja alias rodi alias romusha hingga awal taun nanti...huffff, moga panjang umur...amien...**

**Ok, Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, pasaran, membosankan, alur mudah ditebak, typo(s), gender bender (again), and etc**

**The One I Love**

**Chapter 3 : Don't Say Goodbye **

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Hari pertama festival berjalan dengan lancar. Tepat pukul empat sore setiap kelas mulai menutup stand. Tidak terkecuali kelas 3-1, Neji bahkan menutup cafe lebih awal dan mengumpulkan semua murid kelas 3-1 di dalam cafe. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru setengah mengantuk. "Aku ingin pulang, Neji." Katanya parau.

Neji hanya mendelik ke arah Shikamaru yang sepertinya mulai masuk ke alam mimpi. Neji kadang bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa Shikamaru tertidur begitu cepat, tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu. Neji menghela napas panjang dan membuka rapat dengan mimik serius. "Aku sudah menghitung pendapatan cafe kita hari ini," katanya tenang. Sementara Sasuke duduk berselonjor di kursi, berjarak setengah meter dari tempat duduk Naruto dan terlihat setengah minat mendengarkan penuturan Neji.

"Bagaimana mungkin Neji bisa menghitung penghasilan kita dengan cepat?" beberapa murid ribut, membahas hal yang sama.

"Tidak usah heran, aku bisa langsung mengetahui pemasukkan kita hanya dengan melihat ketebalan uang yang ada di dalam mesin kasir," katanya bangga sementara Naruto berdesis tajam. "Dasar mata duitan," ucap gadis itu lirih namun tetap mampu ditangkap dengan baik oleh telinga Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum tipis membenarkan.

"Karena hal itulah, otakku yang pintar ini secara otomatis mencari solusi tepat untuk melipat gandakan penghasilan kita," kata Neji dengan yakin.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, Neji." Potong Kiba tidak sabar. "Katakan saja apa idemu."

"Jangan potong perkataanku, Kiba." Neji menoleh ke arah Kiba dan tersenyum seram. Dengan gerakan lambat, Neji mengangkat tangannya ke depan leher dan memberikan tanda 'mati' pada Kiba. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya cepat dan berdeham kecil, berusaha untuk tetap tenang dibawah tatapan intimidasi Neji.

"Kita akan merubah dekorasi juga cara pelayanan cafe," ucap Neji cepat kembali ke sikap profesionalnya. "Tema yang akan kita ambil adalah 'Great Gatsby'," katanya tersenyum kecil. "Kita harus menggunakan semua daya tarik kita untuk menarik pengunjung," Neji meraup udara kosong dihadapannya dan menggenggamnya erat seolah udara memiliki wujud. "Pengunjung tidak akan protes mengenai harga makanan yang ditawarkan jika kita bisa memberi mereka servis yang memuaskan."

"Maksudmu, kamu akan membuka club host dan menaikkan harga makanan yang ditawarkan cafe kita saat ini?" Naruto bertanya ragu.

"Bukan club host," ralat Neji cepat. "Kita hanya akan membuat cafe yang elegan dan mewah. Dan yang akan bertugas sebagai maid adalah siswa yang kupilih. Murid lainnya akan bertugas di dapur, dan beberapa orang akan bertanggung jawab untuk live music." Neji berkata cepat. "Kamu akan kutugaskan sebagai kasir." Ujar Neji menatap Naruto genit mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita bisa mendekor ulang kelas kita hanya dalam hitungan jam? Kelas kita hanya terdiri dari lima belas siswa dan lima orang siswi, ingat?" Kiba bertanya sedikit takut.

"Aku sudah membereskan hal itu," ujar Neji. "Kalian hanya perlu datang pukul tujuh, besok pagi. Kita harus breafing pagi untuk tema baru yang kita ambil dan penunjukan maid. Aku ingin semuanya sempurna. Dan aku ingin keuntungan sebesar ini," katanya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar. "Besok, setiap siswa diharuskan membawa satu stel tuxedo. Sedangkan siswi, kalian harus membawa dress, aksesoris dan sepatu yang sesuai untuk tema kita."

Naruto mengangkat tangan dan menatap Neji malas. "Tugaskan aku di dapur saja." Katanya lantang membuat Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya dan mengangguk kecil tanda setuju.

"Kenapa?" Neji bertanya heran.

"Aku tidak punya pakaian yang cocok untuk tema kelas kita yang baru," jawab Naruto.

"Ck, aku lupa jika kamu miskin." Ucap Neji datar, disambut kikikan beberapa siswi dan siswa hingga Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatapnya sinis. "Berterima kasihlah karena sudah diingatkan" desis Naruto tajam.

"Kamu salah satu aset penarik," kata Neji terdiam beberapa saat untuk berpikir. "Karena aku yang mengusulkan ide ini, jadi aku juga yang akan membereskan masalahmu. Kamu cukup datang tepat pukul tujuh besok pagi, mengerti?" Naruto merengut kecil menanggapi ucapan Neji. "Baiklah, jika semua sudah mengerti, rapat kututup dan sampai jumpa besok, pukul tujuh pagi." Ucap Neji menutup buku agenda kegiatan kelas yang dibukanya di atas meja dan melenggang pergi keluar kelas, sementara Sasuke mengekori dengan cepat di belakangnya.

"Seharusnya kamu menempatkan Naruto di dapur, bukan menjadi kasir." Protes Sasuke tajam, dengan cepat menghalangi akses jalan bagi Neji yang terlihat tenang. "Kita memerlukan Naruto untuk menarik pengunjung," jelas Neji menyembunyikan maksud asli, namun tetap saja tidak bisa membohongi seorang Uchiha.

"Pengunjung pria maksudmu?" kata Sasuke sementara Neji mengangkat bahu ringan. "Aku tidak suka," lanjut Sasuke menggeram garang hingga Neji harus menghela napas panjang, berharap bisa setenang mungkin dalam menghadapi Sasuke yang terlihat begitu menakutkan saat ini.

"Ayolah Sas," Neji menenangkan. "Aku sudah baik hati dengan menjadikan Naruto sebagai kasir, walaupun sebenarnya Naruto lebih cocok sebagai maid." Neji mengulas senyum tipis.

"Jangan coba-coba, Neji!" ancam Sasuke.

"Sas, bersikaplah profesional, ok?" Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Ini hanya untuk kepentingan kelas kita. Festival hanya tinggal empat hari lagi, jadi bersabarlah." Katanya seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terlihat kesal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Minato, Kurama dan Kakashi menempuh perjalanan panjang untuk kembali pulang ke Tokyo. Lagi-lagi kesunyian menyergap ketiganya, menghasilkan udara berat yang terasa menyesakkan. Matahari telah lama tenggelam di ufuk barat saat kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi sampai di Tokyo. "Tou-san akan menjemput Naruto pulang?" tanya Kurama memutus kesunyian panjang diantara mereka.

"Ya," jawab Minato cepat.

"Kapan?" tanya Kurama lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang saat ini melihat keluar jendela mobil, langit terlihat begitu gelap malam ini. "Entah," Minato menghela napas panjang terlihat putus asa.

"Pengecut," ejek Kurama kejam.

Minato sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata tajam yang terlontar dari mulut putri sulungnya. Namun dia hanya tersenyum miris dan mengangguk. "Benar, tou-san memang pengecut." Katanya membenarkan.

"Apa Naruto tahu mengenai kita?" tanya Kurama lagi. "Entahlah," jawab Minato pendek. Kurama tersenyum masam, dan mendelik ke arah Minato. "Cepat atau lambat tou-san harus menjemputnya," katanya yang terdengar sebagai perintah.

"Tou-san tahu," Minato memijat tengkuknya yang terasa lelah. "Tou-san akan segera menemuinya secepat mungkin."

"Bagus," balas Kurama tajam. "Kakashi-san, tolong turunkan aku disini." Pinta Kurama datar tanpa meminta persetujuan Minato. "Kamu mau kemana, Ku?" Minato terlihat cemas.

"Hari ini aku akan menginap dirumah teman. Aku perlu menenangkan diri, tolong mengertilah." Ucap Kurama yang sudah membuka handle pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar tanpa menunggu balasan jawaban dari Minato. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menarik napas dan menghembuskannya panjang melihat sikap Kurama saat ini. "Beri dia waktu," ucap Kakashi menenangkan. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Kurama-san pasti pulang besok." Katanya meyakinkan.

"Aku harap begitu," ucap Minato tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Kurama yang semakin berjalan menjauh. "Kakashi, tolong antar aku pulang. Aku benar-benar lelah, hari ini terasa sangat berat untukku." Ucapnya lemah dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan kembali menginjak pedal gas, meluncur membawa kendaraannya kembali ke jalan raya yang terlihat lengang malam ini.

Kurama terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah, hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Dia ingin berteriak kencang, meluapkan rasa marah dan kecewa yang mencengkram kuat hatinya kini. Malam semakin larut, pada akhirnya Kurama memilih untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah club malam khusus untuk gay. Tempat yang dia tahu sering di datangi oleh orang itu. Kurama bahkan tidak ambil pusing saat beberapa pengunjung nampak tertarik bahkan ada juga yang menatapnya heran. Dia terus berjalan dan duduk di kursi tinggi di depan meja bar.

"Vodka," Kurama menatap datar sang bartender. Tanpa banyak bicara sang bartender memberikan segelas vodka dingin pada Kurama yang langsung ditandaskan gadis muda itu dalam sekali teguk hingga tenggorokannya seperti terbakar karenanya. "Tambah," pinta Kurama pelan hingga gelasnya kembali terisi setengahnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga dia setengah mabuk.

Sementara itu, Itachi yang memang pelanggan tetap disini melenggang masuk dengan langkah kaki mantap. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli akan cibiran masyarakat luas mengenai kelainan seksualnya. Dia memang merasa bersalah karena mengecewakan keluarganya, namun bagaimana lagi, sepertinya sulit baginya untuk sembuh. Itachi menyisir seluruh ruangan yang begitu temaram, mata Itachi menyipit saat melihat siluet yang begitu dikenalnya dengan baik, duduk di depan meja bar.

"Kurama?" Itachi berkata lirih. Seolah ingin meyakinkan, Itachi berjalan ke tempat Kurama duduk saat ini. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tegur Itachi dengan suara baritone dalam nampak tidak suka. Tanpa melirik pun Kurama tahu siapa pemilik suara baritone itu. "Bersenang-senang," kata Kurama seraya menyesap vodka miliknya.

"Sejak kapan kamu bersenang-senang di tempat ini? Kamu juga mabuk," pria itu mengambil paksa gelas minuman Kurama dan menatap wanita itu galak. "Jangan ikut campur!" Kurama menatap pria itu dengan pandangan sedikit kabur. "Biarkan aku bersenang-senang!" Kurama nampak marah, dan sesaat kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada layaknya orang berdoa dan memohon.

"Kamu tidak seharusnya berada disini, kamu tahu tempat apa ini?"

"Aku tahu," Kurama menjawab cepat dengan cegukan kecil setelahnya. "Gay bar," Kurama tersenyum mengejek. "Semua orang disini menyimpang, sama seperti dirimu." Kata Kurama menunjuk dada bidang pria itu.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak," teriak Kurama menepis tangan Itachi yang mencoba menariknya untuk berdiri. Beruntung suara Kurama teredam suara musik yang menghentak sangat keras hingga tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. "Aku ingin disini," Kurama memukul-mukul meja bar dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ini bukan tempatmu," kata Itachi kembali mencoba menarik tubuh Kurama agar berdiri namun kembali gagal.

"Lalu dimana tempatku?" tanya Kurama menatap sendu pria itu. "Dimana tempatku? Dimana?" teriak Kurama putus asa. "Aku sedih, aku marah, aku benci segala sesuatu dalam hidupku," Kurama mulai menangis. "Dan aku benci dirimu," katanya serak, membuat Itachi terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kurama.

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga mencintaimu. Rasa cintaku lebih besar daripada rasa benciku untukmu." Lanjut Kurama dalam keadaan mabuk, hingga tidak menyadari akan apa yang dikatakannya. Tubuh Itachi berubah kaku mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya ini. "Kaa-san, tou-san dan kamu," tunjuk Kurama pada Itachi. "Kalian semua menyakitiku," lanjutnya sambil memukul dadanya keras. "Kaa-san lebih memilih Naruto dari pada aku, tou-san membohongiku, dan kamu, kamu selalu mengabaikanku karena kelainanmu."

"Maaf Ku, aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku tidak tahu jika kamu menyukaiku." Kata Itachi sedih.

"Kamu benar-benar bodoh," Kurama tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mencintaimu, bukan menyukaimu," raungnya keras seraya menarik kerah kemeja Itachi kearahnya. "Tapi kamu gay, hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku karena harus kalah bersaing dengan seorang pria."

"Kamu tunangan adikku," Itachi mencoba membela diri seraya mengingatkan.

"Dan salah siapa itu?" Kurama berteriak kesal. "Jika saja orientasimu normal, tentu kamulah yang akan menjadi tunanganku saat ini. Bukan adikmu, yang terpaut usia dua tahun lebih muda dariku." Kurama berkata keras. "Dia lebih pantas untuk menjadi adikku," Kurama menatap Itachi sendu. "Tapi kamu tidak pernah tahu, kamu tidak peduli, kamu lebih memilih untuk bersenang-senang dengan kumpulanmu. Kamu menyakitiku, Tachi. Selalu... lanjut wanita itu tanpa bisa menahan air matanya. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak lama, sejak aku berumur dua belas tahun," lanjut Kurama setengah berbisik.

"Kurama, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Itachi kembali berkata lembut. Berusaha meraih tangan Kurama, namun ditepis kasar oleh wanita itu. "Jangan sentuh aku," desis Kurama. "Kenapa semua orang begitu mudah mengatakan maaf? Apa sebuah maaf bisa menghapus luka yang tertoreh dalam di hatiku?"

"Dengar Kurama, aku tidak tahu mengenai perasaanmu. Andai aku tahu, aku pasti akan mencoba menjalaninya denganmu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, kamu adalah temanku yang berharga, ingat? Kamu sahabatku."

"Benar," dengus Kurama tertawa kering. "Aku hanya teman untukmu, sebatas sahabat. Katakan Itachi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu melihatku?" Kurama terlihat frustasi.

Itachi menghela napas panjang dan mengelus surai jingga Kurama dengan lembut. "Kamu mabuk, aku yakin kamu akan melupakan hal ini besok. Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang." Tawar Itachi lembut.

"Kamu benar," Kurama terlihat berpikir. "Aku pasti melupakan kejadian ini besok," katanya kembali terceguk kecil. Itachi tidak suka melihat seringaian Kurama saat ini dan tanpa diduga, Kurama menarik kerah kemeja Itachi ke arahnya dan memagut bibir Itachi dengan rakus. Itachi tersentak kaget, dirinya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak saat dengan lihai bibir Kurama merayu bibir pria itu agar terbuka untuknya. Dan entah apa yang merasuki Itachi saat ini, mungkin rasa bersalahnya yang menyebabkan dirinya memberikan ijin pada teman baiknya untuk memiliki kuasa, menjelajah bagian dalam mulut Itachi dan menyentuh tiap bagiannya secara intim.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku," janji Kurama sensual setelah melepas ciuman panjang mereka. "Bahkan jika hal itu harus mengorbankan harga diriku, aku tidak peduli." Tambahnya seraya meneguk kembali isi gelas miliknya yang sempat direbut Itachi tadi, dan mereka berdua pun terdiam setelahny. Itachi memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi sebelah Kurama dan terlihat merenung dalam.

"Kamu tahu," kata Kurama beberapa saat kemudian. "Kamu tahukan jika aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan?" ulang Kurama lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan dan melirik ke arah Itachi yang terlihat tenang mendengar perkataan Kurama.

"Ya, kamu pernah bercerita padaku." Kata Itachi. "Bukankah adikmu sudah meninggal?" Ianjut Itachi. Kurama menggeleng keras dan membalas. "Dia masih hidup," katanya. "Dia sehat, dan dia tinggal disini, di Tokyo." Kurama tertawa miris.

"Apa maksudmu?" Itachi tidak mengerti dan terlihat kaget.

Kurama memutar jarinya pada bibir gelas, dengan gerakan melingkar. "Tou-san membohongiku selama ini," jelas Kurama. "Apa yang dikatakannya selama ini mengenai kaa-san dan Naruto ternyata bohong," tukas Kurama kembali menangis. "Mereka tinggal di Suna selama ini, hingga kaa-san meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Sementara adikku pindah ke Tokyo satu tahun kemudian dan hidup seorang diri. Keluargaku benar-benar menyedihkan," lanjut Kurama setengah berbisik tanpa mampu menahan laju air matanya yang mengalir deras namun segera di hapusnya walaupun terlihat sia-sia.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Ku." Ucap Itachi tulus.

"Jangan mengasihani aku," protes Kurama keras. "Aku hanya perlu bersenang-senang untuk melupakan sakit hatiku," katanya yakin. "Ayo kita minum, Tachi." Lanjutnya seraya mengangkat gelas minumannya tinggi.

"Tidak," tolak Itachi merebut kembali gelas milik Kurama. "Kamu sudah mabuk, aku akan antar kamu pulang. Ayahmu pasti sangat khawatir saat ini."

"No, no, no!" Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Itachi. "Aku tidak akan pulang, aku akan menemui adikku. Adikku tercinta," katanya seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu tidak mungkin menemui adikmu dalam keadaan seperti ini," tegur Itachi keras. "Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang." Itachi membantu Kurama untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengambil dompet kulit berwarna hitam dari balik saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minuman Kurama juga tips untuk bartender. "Aku tidak yakin jika saat sadar nanti aku memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Naruto. Karena itu, aku harus menemuinya malam ini juga." Kurama menatap Itachi lurus dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Melihat hal ini tentu saja membuat Itachi tidak tega, sisi rapuh Kurama saat ini baru pertama dilihatnya, dan hatinya terasa sakit saat mengetahui jika dirinya pun turut andil dalam kesedihan Kurama.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kemana pun kamu mau," ucap Itachi disambut pelukan hangat Kurama. "Arigatou," ucap Kurama lirih yang selanjutnya dipapah Itachi ke tempat parkir dimana mobil pria itu berada.

.

"Ku, kamu baik-baik saja?" Itachi mengelus pipi gadis itu lembut, sekilas melirik ke arahnya cemas sebelum kembali fokus menyetir. Kurama diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan Itachi. "Ku, kamu tidur?" Itachi kembali melirik melalui ekor matanya namun Itachi tetap bergeming. "Saat ini, adikmu pasti sudah tidur. Lebih baik kita kembali besok," usul Itachi lembut.

"Tidak," Kurama membalas lirih tanpa bergerak dari posisi duduknya saat ini yang duduk dengan kepala menyandar pada jendela mobil. "Aku yakin dia baru pulang," tambahnya yakin. "Lagipula, bukankah kamu yang bilang jika kamu akan mengantarku, kemanapun aku mau?"

"Tapi, apa kamu yakin jika alamat adikmu itu benar? Jika pun benar, ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam," kata Itachi tenang. "Dia pasti sudah tertidur lelap, jika kamu mau aku akan mengantarmu ke Hotel. Dan menjemputmu besok pagi kesana, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau," raung Kurama marah. "Hasil penyelidikan Kakashi-san tidak mungkin salah. Dan aku ingin ke rumah adikku sekarang juga. Antar aku atau turunkan aku disini. Aku akan pergi kesana seorang diri," tambahnya seraya membuka paksa sabuk pengaman yang saat ini dikenakannya.

"Ok, ok," Itachi menyerah kalah. "Aku antar kamu kesana, duduk tenang, ok?" Kurama kembali diam, tidak menanggapi hingga Itachi cemas karenanya. "Kita hanya perlu berbelok di persimpangan depan, kita sudah hampir dekat." Jelas Itachi yang kembali disambut dingin Kurama. Itachi membelokkan kendaraannya dan melaju beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghentikan kendaraannya di parkiran sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana berlantai sepuluh. "Adikmu benar tinggal disini?" tanya Itachi sementara Kurama mengangguk kecil. "Kamu tahu nomor kamar apartemen adikmu?" Kurama kembali mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita turun dan menemuinya," Itachi membantu Kurama membuka sabuk pengaman, dan keluar dari dalam mobil terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu bagi gadis tersebut.

Kurama segera turun dan berdiri tepat disamping Itachi. Tubuhnya terhuyung saat dia mencoba melangkahkan kaki, beruntung Itachi bereaksi cepat dan kembali memapahnya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. "Kepalaku sakit," Kurama berkata lirih.

Itachi mendengus kecil dan menjawab, "wajar jika kepalamu sakit," katanya santai. "Wanita lain mungkin sudah pingsan setelah minum sebanyak itu." Kurama terdiam dan memijat keningnya pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. "Lantai berapa?" tanya Itachi saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam lift.

"Lantai empat, kamar no empat ratus lima." Jawab Kurama lirih. Itacji segera menekan tombol no empat dan lift pun bergerak naik. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke lantai empat. Keduanya berjalan keluar dan mencari kamar yang dikatakan oleh Kurama. "Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi membaca pelan papan nama yang tertempel di pintu kamar no empat ratus lima. Dengan cepat Itachi menekan bel pintu kamar Naruto, namun tidak ada tanggapan hingga beberapa kali dia mencoba.

"Sepertinya adikmu sudah tidur," Itachi melirik ke arah Kurama yang berdiri di sampingnya saat ini. "Lebih baik kita kembali besok," kata Itachi lembut namun Kurama menggeleng keras, kakinya terasa sudah tidak mampu untuk menopang tubuhnya saat ini dan kembali terjatuh dalam dekapan Itachi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan pintu kamar-ku? Ini sudah malam!" kepala Itachi menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis pirang dengan tatapan kurang bersahabat menatapnya lurus.

"Maaf," ujar Itachi. "Apa kamu Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dan melirik sekilas ke arah wanita yang nampaknya sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan pria asing di hadapannya saat ini. "Aku Naruto," jawabnya pendek. "Mengapa kalian berada di depan kamarku, ini sudah malam."

"Aku mengantar teman," Itachi melirik ke arah Kurama sementara Naruto memicingkan mata. "Kamu mungkin tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia mengenalmu." Jelas Itachi sedikit gugup. Naruto berjalan mendekati Itachi, mendongakkan wajah Kurama yang tertunduk dalam dan tak sadarkan diri agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kurama?" Naruto berkata lirih namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Itachi.

"Jadi, kamu juga mengenal Kurama?" Itachi terkejut. "Anggap saja aku tidak mengenalnya," balas Naruto dingin dan membuka pintu apartemen dengan kunci yang ada di tangannya. "Bawa dia pulang, dan jangan pernah kembali kesini." Naruto berkata tajam dan hendak menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Itachi. Tapi, pria itu menahan pintu dengan kaki kanannya hingga Naruto tidak bisa menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Apa maumu?" Naruto berdesis marah.

"Ijinkan kakakmu menginap disini malam ini," pinta Itachi sopan.

"Dia terlihat mabuk." Naruto terdengar jengkel.

"Ya," jawab Itachi pendek. "Dia memintaku untuk membawanya kesini, dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Dalam keadaan mabuk?" cibir Naruto menatap Itachi dingin.

"Dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tolong ijinkan dia menginap satu malam saja di rumahmu," mohon Itachi.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya cepat. "Baiklah, bawa dia masuk dan baringkan di kamarku." Naruto mempersilahkan Itachi masuk dan menunjukkan kamarnya. Itachi segera membaringkan Kurama di atas tempat tidur milik Naruto, dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. 'Ruang pakaianku bahkan lebih besar dari kamar ini,' batin Itachi lalu beranjak keluar kamar setelahnya. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Itachi berdiri di depan kamar Naruto sementara gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Besok, tolong jemput dia pukul enam pagi, karena aku harus pergi sekolah lebih awal." Kata Naruto datar sementara matanya menatap sosok Kurama yang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawab Itachi sopan. "Maaf, kami merepotkanmu." Lanjutnya sopan dan pamit untuk pulang. Naruto kembali ke kamar setelah mengantar kepergian Itachi dan mengunci pintu. Dengan susah payah, Naruto mengganti pakaian Kurama dengan kaos polos warna putih dan celana panjang yang biasa digunakan Naruto untuk tidur.

Naruto melipat pakaian Kurama dan menyimpannya diatas meja belajar. Setelah itu, Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tubuh kakunya perlu diguyur air hangat saat ini. Dia perlu menenangkan diri, mendapati Kurama di rumahnya adalah suatu kejutan besar untuknya. Naruto tidak sulit mengenali Kurama, karena wajah kakaknya maupun Minato sering kali tercetak di majalah sosialita yang sering dibaca oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Naruto mengambil sehelai selimut dan sebuah bantal dari dalam kamarnya. Naruto tidur di sofa malam ini, tubuhnya sangat lelah tapi matanya masih enggan untuk dipejamkan. Perasaannya gelisah, entah kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan jika cepat atau lambat dia akan bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Kurama terbangun keesokan harinya dengan kepala pusing, dia segera bangun dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya sementara matanya menyisir seluruh ruangan. Tidak mendapati apa yang dia cari, Kurama bergegas keluar kamar dan melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi di atas meja di ruang tengah. Mendengar langkah kaki, Naruto berbalik. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kurama, Naruto menunjuk sebuah pintu. Kurama segera berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya di mulut toilet.

Dada Kurama naik turun, napasnya cepat, dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat ini. Kurama mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan menyiram toilet. Kurama menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Penampilannya terlihat kusut dan menyedihkan. Tanpa meminta ijin, dia menggunakan sikat gigi milik Naruto dan sabun pembersih muka milik adiknya itu. Kurama meraih sebuah sisir yang tergeletak di dekat wastafel, menyisir rambutnya lembut dan mengikatnya ke atas dengan ikat rambut yang dia temukan di sana dan berjalan keluar toilet dengan wajah sedikit segar.

Kurama mendapati Naruto sedang menyantap sarapannya di ruang tengah, dengan langkah ragu Kurama berjalan dan duduk di hadapan Naruto, sedikit gugup. "Minumlah," Naruto menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada Kurama. "Itu akan membuat anda lebih baik," katanya tanpa menatap langsung Kurama.

"Arigatou," bisik Kurama lirih dan menyeruput teh-nya nikmat. "Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini, tadi malam aku pasti sangat kacau." Ucap Kurama mengulum senyum kecil, memulai pembicaraan dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja sementara Naruto masih asyik mengunyah sandwich-nya, bersikap cuek seolah malas untuk berinteraksi dengan wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun diatasnya itu. Kurama berdeham kecil, rasa gugup kembali menelannya saat ini.

"Apakah kamu tahu siapa aku?" tanya Kurama setengah berbisik, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Kurama benar-benar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto selanjutnya saat dia mengetahui jika dirinya adalah kakak kandung Naruto.

"Apa saya harus tahu siapa anda?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan bahasa formal dan tenang.

"Jika kamu tidak tahu siapa aku, kenapa kamu mengijinkanku untuk menginap disini?"

"Apa anda mencoba untuk menginterogasi saya?"

"Apakah kamu selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lain?" Kurama berkedut kesal.

"Apa itu menjadi pertanyaan lain yang harus saya jawab?" balas Naruto tenang.

"Aku kakak kandungmu," tukas Kurama cepat. Dia sudah tidak bisa untuk berbasa-basi dengan Naruto. Dan nampaknya, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang pandai menyenangkan hati orang lain.

"Saya tahu," kata Naruto nampak biasa hingga Kurama terkejut dibuatnya. "Jadi, kamu tahu jika aku adalah kakak kandungmu?" beo Kurama dengan suara sedikit bergetar, jari-jarinya nampak memutih karena dia kepal keras di atas pangkuannya.

"Begitulah," aku Naruto jujur.

"Reaksimu benar-benar dingin." Kurama nampak kecewa.

"Lalu apa yang anda harapkan? Saya yang menghambur ke pelukan anda, menangis histeris dan mengatakan jika saya sangat merindukan anda?" balas Naruto dengan nada dingin. Kurama mengangguk cepat dan menjawab, "itu lebih baik." Katanya penuh harap, mulutnya tersenyum simpul. Kurama mengambil sepotong sandwich sementara dirinya mengamati penampilan Naruto. "Kamu mau pergi sekolah?" tanya Kurama yang langsung mengumpat dalam hati. 'Tentu saja dia akan pergi sekolah, benar-benar pertanyaan bodoh.' Katanya dalam hati.

"Hm," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Kamu sekolah di KHS?" Kurama mengunyah sandwich miliknya sambil menatap logo yang terjahit rapih pada bagian dada kiri jas yang dikenakan Naruto. "Begitulah," jawab Naruto menyeruput tehnya.

"Apa sikapmu selalu seperti ini?" Kurama mulai kesal dengan sikap cuek Naruto.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Tentu saja masalah," kata Kurama tidak terima. "Setelah sekian lama, kita baru bertemu kembali, dan ini sikapmu padaku? Setidaknya bersikaplah sedikit manis."

Naruto mengambil napas dalam dan menatap Kurama lurus. "Saya tidak pernah meminta anda untuk datang, bagi saya, anda hanya orang asing. Jadi, jangan harapkan sambutan hangat dari saya," katanya dingin membuat Kurama membeku karenanya. "Cepat habiskan sarapan anda, saya sudah meminta teman anda untuk menjemput pukul enam pagi."

"Kamu benar-benar tidak peka, kita bersaudara dan kamu mengatakan jika aku orang asing?" Kurama berujar mencoba untuk tetap menekan dan mengontrol emosinya. "Kenapa kamu bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apa kamu membenciku?"

"Apa anda benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?" Naruto menatap Kurama tajam. "Saya memang membenci anda, lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah mengetahui hal ini?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan sinis. "Tidak seharusnya seorang wanita terhormat seperti anda datang berkunjung menjelang tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk dan diantar seorang pria." Ejek Naruto kasar. "Rasanya itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan image anda, nona besar."

"Aku juga membencimu," kata Kurama cepat dan tajam.

"Bagus," balas Naruto. "Seperti saya bilang sebelumnya, saya juga tidak menyukai anda." Tambahnya santai dengan pandangan sinis.

Tubuh Kurama bergetar menahan tangis, tangannya terkepal dan akhirnya dia menggebrak meja karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan amarah yang dia tahan sejak tadi. "Bagaimana bisa kaa-san hanya membawamu pergi tanpa membawaku serta? Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Kenapa dia tidak pernah menanyakan kabar mengenai aku? Kenapa dia membuat aku percaya perkataan tou-san jika selama ini kalian sudah meninggal dunia?" Kurama berteriak frustasi. "Aku belum selesai bicara," bentak Kurama kesal saat melihat Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju kamar dan kembali dengan membawa satu kardus besar yang segera diserahkan pada Kurama.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kurama masih kesal. "Itu hadiah ulang tahun dari kaa-san untukmu." Jelas Naruto datar. "Kaa-san selalu menyimpan satu buah kado di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku juga tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya, aku menemukan itu saat aku membereskan barang-barang milik kaa-san setelah beliau meninggal. Sudah lama aku ingin menyerahkannya padamu, karena itu hakmu." Ucap Naruto menahan nada aneh yang siap meluncur dari tenggorokannya.

Kurama membuka kotak besar yang berisi kotak warna-warni di dalamnya. Menatap isi kotak itu dengan linangan air mata, suaranya tercekap saat dia bicara dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Ini...ini milikku?" tanyanya tidak yakin dengan suara menggantung. "Ya," jawab Naruto pendek. "Kaa-san menyiapkan ini semua untukku?" Kurama berkata lirih dan terisak kecil.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto acuh. "Aku harus pergi," ucap Naruto dingin, dia tidak mau jatuh terlalu dalam pada ikatan yang mulai kembali terikat diantara mereka. "Cepat habiskan sarapan anda," katanya kembali mengingatkan. "Tolong kunci pintu dan simpan kunci pintu di bawah karpet yang ada di depan pintu masuk saat anda pergi. Mengerti?" tanya Naruto namun Kurama tidak menanggapi. Dia terlalu larut dalam emosi yang membuatnya ingin berteriak dan menangis kencang.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Itachi berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dan hendak menekan bel. "Anda sudah datang rupanya," kata Naruto cepat.

"Ohayou," sapa Itachi sopan.

"Ohayou," balas Naruto melangkah keluar apartemen. "Teman anda ada di dalam," tambahnya tenang. "Sebelum pergi, tolong kunci pintu dan simpan kuncinya di bawah karpet ini." Naruto menunjuk karpet yang diinjaknya sementara Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. "Aku pergi," ucap Naruto datar dan melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Hati-hati di jalan, dan semoga harimu menyenangkan!" kata Itachi kencang, namun Naruto bergeming cuek.

Itachi menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan bunyi klik pelan. Dia membuka sepatu, memakai sandal rumah dan bergegas menuju ruang tengah saat telinganya dengan samar mendengar suara tangis wanita dari sana. "Ku? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir dan berlutut di samping Kurama yang memeluk sebuah boneka rubah kecil dengan erat. Itachi bisa melihat beberapa kotak sudah terbuka dengan beberapa benda di dalamnya, tubuh Kurama bergetar hebat disela tangisnya. Itachi merasakan sesak di dada saat Kurama menoleh dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan nampak begitu rapuh.

"Dia tidak pernah melupakanku," kata Kurama hanya berupa bisikan kecil. "Dia menyayangiku," lanjut Kurama terisak dan menundukkan kepala dalam, sementara tangannya memeluk boneka rubah semakin kencang.

"Siapa?" Itachi bertanya lirih dan mengelus punggung Kurama untuk menenangkan.

"Kaa-san," jawab Kurama yang langsung dipeluk Itachi erat dan menangis keras di pelukan pria itu. Kurama menangis dan terus menangis. Itachi mengecup puncak kepala Kurama lembut dan berkata pelan, "menangislah, Ku! Menangislah agar beban hatimu sedikit terangkat."

Dilain tempat, Naruto terus berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Salahkan saja Neji yang mengharuskan mereka berkumpul di sekolah pukul tujuh pagi. Padahal, kalau masuk seperti biasa, Naruto bisa mendapat upah tambahan untuk jasa pengantar susu dan koran pagi. Pikiran Naruto kembali pada sosok Kurama yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan kembali fokus. 'Aku tidak boleh tersentuh,' batin Naruto keras kepala. Namun tetap saja hati kecilnya ikut merasakan kesedihan kakaknya yang terasa begitu kuat.

Pagi ini suasana sekolah masih sangat sepi, hanya ada murid kelas 3-1 yang sudah berkumpul di dalam kelas. Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian saat dirinya dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Wow," ucap Naruto takjub saat melihat ruangan kelasnya sudah berubah menjadi ruangan yang begitu elegan, feminin dan berkesan vintage. Setiap meja dicover dengan taplak brukat berwarna putih, dilengkapi runner dan napkin satin berwarna broken white. Sebuah centerpiece bunga yang terdiri dari peony dan mawar putih dengan aksen hijau dari daun, terangkai indah disetiap meja. Beberapa ornamen bulu dan mutiara putih serta apel juga helaian daun artificial berwarna gold ditata dengan apik untuk melengkapi keindahan tatanan setiap meja. Permainan lampu menyempurnakan suasana ruangan hingga terasa kembali ke tahun dua puluhan.

"Kamu terlambat tiga puluh detik," tegur Neji seraya memperlihatkan jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Gomen," ucap Naruto dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Gaara dan menyapa teman dekatnya itu pelan. "Ohayou," katanya seraya mendudukkan diri. "Ohayou," balas Gaara ringan. Sesaat setelahnya, Neji dengan cepat membagi tugas untuk semua murid. Memerintahkan para siswa untuk berganti pakaian di ruang ganti pria, sementara kelima orang siswi termasuk Naruto diberikan ruang khusus untuk berganti pakaian dan berhias.

"Naruto," panggil Neji selepas bubarnya siswa kelas 3-1, dan hanya meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tertidur di atas panggung musik, Kiba yang asyik bersolek, Sasuke yang berdiri menatap keluar jendela Prancis kelas mereka serta Gaara yang masih duduk dengan setia di tempat duduknya. "Ini perhiasan yang bisa kamu kenakan," kata Neji seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak perhiasan pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima kotak itu ragu, "ini perhiasan asli?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Tentu saja asli, keluarga terhormat seperti kami ini tidak pernah memakai barang palsu," katanya angkuh hingga Naruto mendelik sebal. "Jaga baik-baik! Awas kalau sampai hilang," ancam Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lebih baik aku memakai barang tiruan saja," Naruto menyodorkan kembali kotak itu pada Neji.

"Shikamaru sudah susah payah meminjam perhiasan itu dari ibunya, apa kamu mau menolak kebaikan Shikamaru?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang ke tempat Shikamaru tertidur dengan pulas sebelum kembali menatap Neji dan berkata, "ini milik keluarga Shikamaru? Kukira ini milikmu."

"Aku tidak mungkin meminjamkan perhiasan berharga milik keluargaku padamu," kata Neji monoton. "Terlalu beresiko," tambahnya dengan nada menyebalkan. "Jadi, aku meminta Shika untuk meminjamkan beberapa perhiasan ibunya untukmu."

"Dasar pelit," cibir Naruto.

"Bukan pelit, tapi pintar." Elak Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gaunku?" tanya Naruto setelah menghadiahi Neji tatapan tajam.

"Aku sudah membawanya untukmu," sahut Gaara menjawab Pertanyaan gadis itu dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar pada Naruto. "Di dalamnya ada empat buah gaun dan sepatu untuk kamu pakai selama festival," katanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa Gaara yang meminjamkan gaun dan sepatu untukku?" Naruto terlihat kesal. "Bukankah kemarin kamu bilang jika kamu yang akan menyelesaikan permasalahanku?" raung Naruto pada Neji yang bersikap datar seperti biasa.

"Aku memang menyelesaikan masalahmu, aku meminjam perhiasan dari Shika dan meminjam gaun dari Gaara, karena aku tahu jika kakak perempuan Gaara seorang designer. Bukankah itu pintar?" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu ringan seolah mengatakan jika Naruto bodoh. "Hanya saja, caraku sedikit berbeda, lagipula aku tidak tahu berapa ukuranmu." Tambahnya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, makeup artis dan penata rambut pribadi keluarga Kiba akan membantumu untuk berias. Sebaiknya kamu tunggu dia di ruang ganti," Neji membereskan beberapa barang miliknya dan menyusunnya rapih. "Jam berapa dia akan datang, Kiba?" Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba yang masih sibuk menatap cermin yang dipegangnya erat.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Kiba tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji lalu berbalik untuk menatap Naruto. "Hei, bocah pirang," seru Kiba. "Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih padaku," tegur Kiba pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis berkerut tidak mengerti. "Untuk apa?" balas Naruto ketus.

Kiba berdesis dan menatap Naruto kesal. "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih," katanya jengkel. "Dengan kondisi keuanganmu saat ini, aku sangat yakin jika kamu tidak akan pernah bisa menggunakan jasa seorang pro untuk merubah penampilanmu yang memang sudah standar." Ejek Kiba, sementara Naruto menanggapinya dengan seringaian dan tersenyum geli. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kiba tidak suka akan ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

"Tatanan rambutmu itu hasil penata rambut profesional?" suara Naruto terdengar tidak percaya.

"Yah," jawab Kiba bangga. "Kenapa?"

Naruto tertawa keras dan menjawab. "Tatanan rambut sejelek itu hasil penata rambut profesional?" Naruto menekan suaranya dan kembali terkekeh kecil. "Ah... kurasa karena wajahmu terlalu jelek, Kiba. Hingga hasil pekerjaan seorang pro jadi nampak terlalu biasa." Katanya disambut tawa tertahan dari Neji dan Gaara sementara wajah Kiba memerah kesal.

"Ini trend masa kini," teriak Kiba kencang. "Dasar tidak tahu mode," tambahnya lagi sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Lebih baik aku pergi dan bersiap," kata Kiba melirik tajam ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tawa tertahan. "Sas, ayo kita ganti pakaian," ajak Kiba.

"Pergilah lebih dulu," sahut Sasuke datar, sosoknya saat ini terlihat begitu kesepian.

"Ok," balas Kiba beranjak pergi dan melayangkan tatapan sinis terakhir pada Naruto.

"Aku juga harus ganti baju," Neji menimpali. "Bangun Shika!" teriak Neji kesal. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu, aku mau semua sudah siap pada pukul delapan nanti." Neji berjalan ke arah Shikamaru dengan langkah panjang, menarik tubuh pria itu dan menyeretnya paksa keluar ruangan diikuti Kiba dibelakangnya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menatap Gaara. "Seharusnya kamu tidak melakukan ini," katanya lirih. Berbicara seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu, tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Itu gunanya teman," Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. "Nee-san khusus mengirimkannya dari Suna untukmu, dia bahkan berteriak girang saat mengetahui jika beberapa rancangannya akan dikenakan olehmu. Dia juga menitip salam." Tambahnya lagi pada Naruto yang tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan meneleponnya dan berterima kasih nanti," kata Naruto.

"Nee-san pasti akan senang mendapat telpon darimu," ujar Gaara. "Sebaiknya aku segera ganti pakaian, sebelum Neji kembali kesini dan menyeretku keluar dengan paksa." Lanjutnya sementara Naruto mengangguk. "Kamu masih disini?" Tanya Naruto selepas Gaara pergi dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Sasuke, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto heran karena Sasuke tidak menanggapi panggilannya.

"Pertunanganku akan diresmikan dan diumumkan pada perayaan ulang tahunku nanti," kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar dipaksakan. "Selamat," katanya beranjak menjauhi Sasuke yang masih tidak bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri. Pria itu tersenyum miris, ucapan Naruto tadi sama persis seperti yang diucapkan gadis itu satu tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback On :**

"Teme, untuk apa kamu menarikku kesini?" protes Naruto saat Sasuke secara paksa menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya ke atap sekolah. "Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai, aku akan dalam masalah jika terlambat di jam pelajaran Anko sensei," kata Naruto memperingatkan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, matanya menyipit menatap Sasuke kesal. "Sebaiknya alasanmu bagus Suke, atau aku akan marah besar." Kata Naruto berkacak pinggang. "Lagipula, akan jadi masalah jika fans girls mu melihat kita berduaan disini. Aku tidak mau kehidupan sekolahku yang tenang menjadi terganggu karenanya," tambah Naruto.

"Aku ditunangkan," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Kemarin aku ditunangkan." Ulang Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi dan berbalik memunggungi Naruto.

"Siapa nama wanita kurang beruntung itu?" goda Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara keduanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Dobe." Sasuke kembali berbalik dan menatap marah pada Naruto. "Bisakah kamu tidak bercanda pada saat seperti ini?"

Naruto berdeham dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku harus tahu siapa wanita yang akan menjadi sainganku, bukan begitu?" kata Naruto tenang.

"Aku tidak mau hal ini mempengaruhi hubungan kita," kata Sasuke lirih. "Pertunangan kami memang belum diumumkan secara resmi, tapi tetap saja aku harus memberitahumu Naruto. Aku tidak mau kamu mendengar mengenai hal ini dari orang lain."

"Keputusan bijak," balas Naruto dengan pose berpikir jelas dirinya sedang menggoda kesabaran Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini setelah aku lulus SMA nanti, selama itu tolong bersabarlah." Pinta Sasuke memohon.

"Kamu berniat menjadikanku sebagai simpanan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Katakan tentangnya, siapa namanya?"

"Untuk apa kamu tahu mengenai dia? Itu tidak penting." Kata Sasuke gusar.

"Penting untukku," kata Naruto memeluk Sasuke lembut. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, balas memeluk erat Naruto dan menjawab lirih.

"Dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku," kata Sasuke memulai. "Putri kenalan tou-san. Namanya, Namikaze Kurama." Ucapnya cepat, sedangkan tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku di pelukannya saat nama itu disebut. "Jadi, namanya Namikaze Kurama?" beo Naruto masih dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat dan kecewa saat Naruto melepaskan pelukan. Sasuke tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini, Naruto terlihat tenang. Namun hal itu justru membuat Sasuke lebih panik. Dia lebih suka jika Naruto berteriak marah atau bahkan memukul, mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya. Namun itu tidak terjadi, Naruto tetap berdiri menatapnya teduh dan bersikap tenang.

"Selamat," kata Naruto mengulum senyum kecil yang terlihat janggal. Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya mengucapkan hal itu dengan ringan. "Selamat, Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto tanpa melihat kedua tangan Sasuke yang mengepal erat menahan marah. "Dan kurasa, hubungan kita harus diakhiri sampai disini."

"Jangan bercanda," Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto kencang. "Tidak ada alasan untukmu mengakhiri hubungan kita," teriak Sasuke tidak terima.

"Tidak Sasuke," Naruto melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke dari bahunya. "Hubungan kita tidak mungkin untuk dilanjutkan. Sebaiknya kita akhiri sebelum kita jatuh terlalu dalam dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri masing-masing. Yang pada akhirnya hanya akan melukai hati banyak pihak." Jelas Naruto. "Pertunangan bukan hal kecil, karena hal itu melibatkan dua buah keluarga. Mengertilah Sasuke, aku tahu jika aku terdengar kejam saat ini. Tapi, semua ini untuk kebaikanmu, kebaikanku, dan kebaikan keluarga kalian."

"Tidak bisakah kita bersikap egois, Naruto? Anggap saja semua yang kukatakan sejak awal tidak pernah ada." Ratap Sasuke namun Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Yang terjadi sudah terjadi, tataplah masa depan. Masa lalu biarkan jadi masa lalu," Naruto mengelus pipi kanan Sasuke ringan. "Seiring waktu, kamu akan melupakanku." Ucap Naruto yakin, walau hati kecilnya berteriak jika wanita itu akan sulit untuk melupakan sosok pria di depannya yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Naruto memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi kanan Sasuke yang masih berdiri kaku, setelah Naruto pergi.

Sasuke menangis dalam diam, merutuki nasibnya yang begitu malang. Dia memang memiliki segalanya dalam hidup, tapi pada kenyataannya dia tidak memiliki suara untuk menjalani kehidupannya. Dan Naruto kembali mengingatkannya akan hal itu.

Di balik pintu atap, Naruto pun terlihat sama menyedihkannya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada daun pintu, dengan tangan bergetar dia membekap mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan isakan pilu. Hatinya sakit, bahkan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sekali lagi, takdir mempermainkannya. Kakaknya adalah orang yang menjadi tunangan Sasuke. Naruto bisa saja mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, namun hal itu mungkin akan mengakibatkan rasa bencinya pada Kurama dan ayahnya semakin besar. Naruto tidak mau hal itu terjadi dan menggerogoti hatinya. Keputusan ini mungkin akan disesali oleh dirinya, namun Naruto meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri jika dia siap akan semua resiko nantinya.

**Flasback End**

Naruto kembali ke kelas dua jam kemudian dengan penampilan berbeda. Dirinya memakai gaun longgar berwarna champagne, tanpa lengan, panjang diatas lutut dan berleher V. Sebuah anting mutiara kecil terpasang cantik di kedua telinganya. Naruto memakai gelang emas sederhana namun nampak elegan pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sementara sebuah bandana dengan aksesoris emas dan mutiara nampak memesona tersamat di rambutnya yang sengaja ditata bergelombang.

Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada dengan gaunnya terlihat manis memeluk kakinya yang ramping. Sang make up artis memberikan sentuhan vintage pada riasannya kali ini. Membuat Naruto layaknya wanita muda sosialita tahun 20'an. "Kawaiiii," puji Kiba lantang saat Naruto memasuki kelas sementara celoteh kagum para siswa terdengar bersahutan, mengagumi penampilan Naruto saat ini.

"Berisik," kata Naruto tajam dan memilih mengambil tempat untuk berdiri di samping Gaara yang juga memujinya pelan dengan mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya. "Gaun ini terlalu pendek," kata Naruto nampak tidak biasa dengan penampilannya saat ini.

"Gaun itu memang terlalu pendek," timpal Sasuke terlihat tidak suka.

"Ah, aku berubah pikiran." Kata Naruto. "Gaun ini terlalu panjang, seharusnya aku memotongnya sedikit." Ucap Naruto mengejek yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang seolah mengatakan 'awas saja jika kamu berani melakukannya!'

"Hentikan perang dingin kalian," tukas Neji pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Dan hentikan tatapan lapar kalian pada Naruto," tambahnya sebal pada siswa yang lain. "Dia cantik karena make up, gaun dan aksesoris, tidak lebih." Ujar Neji mencoba menarik kembali perhatian seluruh siswa di kelasnya dengan mengatakan hal itu. "Lebih baik kalian fokus pada tugas kalian masing-masing untuk hari ini, dan biarkan Naruto sendiri." Tambahnya tegas, karena dia tidak suka jika fokus para murid terpecah hanya karena melihat penampilan baru Naruto. Jika hal itu terjadi, bisa dipastikan target penjualan hari ini akan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Neji harapkan.

"Dia mengatakan itu untuk kepentingannya pribadi," bisik Shikamaru pada Kiba. "Aku tahu," Kiba menimpali. "Dasar mata duitan," tambah Kiba bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Neji saat ini.

"Apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari seorang pewaris bank terbesar di Jepang," Shikamaru berbisik. "Di otaknya hanya ada uang."

"Dia bahkan berpikir jika uang lebih sexy daripada wanita dewasa berbikini," Kiba menggelengkan kepala. "Aku bahkan curiga, jika mungkin bisa dilakukan, dia pasti akan menikah dengan uang." Shikamaru menguap saat menanggapi ucapan Kiba barusan dan mengangguk kecil membenarkan. Sementara Neji sudah memulai breafing pagi ini dengan serius. "Aku mendapat kabar jika murid St. Angela akan datang ke festival sekolah kita hari ini. Kalian tahu apa artinya?"

"Masalah," gumam Sasuke tidak suka. Masih hangat diingatannya pada festival dua tahun yang lalu, Sakura yang menjadi pimpinan rombongan St. Angela membuat keributan karena tidak suka ada beberapa siswi dari sekolah lain yang datang dan bersikap genit pada Sasuke, Shikamaru juga Gaara. Keributan terjadi dan menghancurkan sebagian besar ruangan stand kelas 1-1 saat itu. Benar-benar hal yang buruk.

"Merepotkan," timpal Shikamaru bosan.

"Wanita cantik," Kiba tersenyum genit. Sementara murid yang lain hanya berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"Itu artinya uang," teriak Neji semangat memutus lamunan para murid. "Banyak uang," ulangnya dengan mata berbinar senang. "Aku tugaskan para maid untuk menarik mereka berkunjung ke cafe kita. Dan buat mereka merogoh saku dalam, mengerti?"

"Mengerti," teriak Kiba penuh semangat. Sementara Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara nampak tidak antusias. "Aku juga akan turun tangan untuk hari ini," ujar Neji. "Karena itu, mohon bantuan kalian semua untuk hari ini dan untuk empat hari yang akan datang."

.

.

"Ku, sebaiknya kamu pulang." Itachi berkata lembut sementara Kurama duduk bersimpuh masih dengan memeluk erat boneka rubahnya namun tatapannya terlihat kosong. "Aku mau disini," kata Kurama setelah jeda panjang.

"Ayahmu pasti cemas," Itachi mengingatkan. "Lagipula, sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan. Kamu tidak ada jadwal kuliah?"

"Aku tidak mau masuk kuliah," katanya cepat. Itachi menghela napas panjang, kembali memberikan waktu pada Kurama untuk menenangkan diri sementara dirinya melihat sekeliling ruangan apartemen Naruto yang tertata rapih. Langkah Itachi berhenti di sebuah sudut yang terdapat rak buku tinggi. Dia mengambil salah satu buku tebal dan mengernyit saat mendapati jika buku itu ditulis dalam bahasa Prancis.

"Sepertinya adikmu pintar, Ku." Ucap Itachi menarik perhatian Kurama. "Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya. Adikmu mengenakan seragam KHS, dan lihat buku-buku ini." Tambah Itachi seraya menunjuk deretan buku yang terpajang rapi pada rak buku tersebut. "Ini bukan jenis buku yang normal dimiliki seorang murid seusianya," kata Itachi kagum. "Beberapa diantaranya bahkan ditulis dalam bahasa Prancis dan Jerman."

"Benarkah?" Kurama berjalan mendekati Itachi. Merasa terkejut saat melihat koleksi buku Naruto. "Sepertinya dia berniat untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri," kata Itachi saat melihat buku cara mudah belajar bahasa Prancis dan pengantar bagi mahasiswa baru di Prancis.

"Sepertinya begitu," Kurama mengangguk setuju. Pandangan Itachi beranjak pada sebuah pigura photo yang terpasang apik diatas meja console di ruangan itu. "Apa ini kekasih adikmu?" Itachi memperlihatkan photo itu pada Kurama. Photo yang diambil saat Naruto dan Gaara lulus SMP, dua tahun yang lalu.

"Entahlah," kata Kurama lirih. Itachi tersenyum kecil, dan hendak meletakkan kembali pigura photo itu ke tempatnya. Namun matanya menangkap sebuah pigura yang tersembunyi rapih di balik sebuah ornamen keramik. Karena penasaran, Itachi mengambil pigura photo itu dan secepat kilat senyuman di bibirnya menghilang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurama lirih saat melirik Itachi yang terlihat kaku di tempatnya berdiri. Itachi nampak ragu sebelum akhirnya dia memberikan pigura itu pada Kurama. Entah hal apa lagi yang bisa membuat Kurama terkejut hari ini. Photo itu berisi Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk seorang pria disampingnya dengan mesra. Dan pria itu adalah Sasuke, melihat tanda garis satu di kerah seragam Naruto, Kurama yakin jika photo itu diambil saat adiknya masih duduk di kelas satu SMA.

Itachi terpekur, tubuhnya terasa lemas hingga dia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi terdekat dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia melihat adiknya tersenyum begitu lepas dan tanpa beban. "Apa mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih?" Kurama bertanya ragu.

"Entahlah," kini giliran Itachi yang nampak linglung. "Bisa aku lihat jika mereka berdua saling mencintai," Kurama berkata lirih. "Bagaimana ini Tachi?" tanya Kurama. "Tou-san berniat mengumumkan pertunangan kami saat adikmu ulang tahun nanti."

"Kita harus mencari tahu, apa benar mereka sepasang kekasih," kata Itachi dengan mimik serius. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pertunanganku," jawab Kurama. "Tou-san dan ayahmu memang selalu ingin mengikat menjadi satu keluarga. Jika memang Naruto dan Sasuke saling mencintai sepertinya tidak akan jadi masalah. Karena pada akhirnya, keluarga kita tetap akan bersatu."

"Aku tanya, bagaimana denganmu?" Itachi nampak kesal.

"Aku tidak mencintai Sasuke, aku menyetujui pertunangan kami karena aku memang tidak bisa menolak. Tapi, kali ini aku memiliki alasan untuk menolak, demi kebahagiaan Naruto." Katanya dalam. "Lagipula, tou-san pasti akan segera mencarikan calon yang pantas untuk pendampingku, jika hubunganku dengan Sasuke kandas. Jadi, tidak akan ada masalah." Tambahnya tanpa beban membuat Itachi terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Tachi?" panggil Kurama lirih.

"Hm," Itachi kembali meletakkan pigura photo itu ke tempatnya semula. "Naruto membenciku," kata Kurama bergetar. "Dan dengan bodohnya aku juga mengatakan jika aku membencinya terlebih dahulu."

"Perasaanmu sedang tidak stabil saat mengatakannya, adikmu pasti mengerti." Kata Itachi menghibur.

"Aku merasa bersalah."

"Kalau begitu, bangkit dan raih kepercayaan adikmu kembali." Kata Itachi.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Kurama berkata ragu.

"Dekati sedikit demi sedikit," saran Itachi. "Nampak mudah, tapi sepertinya sulit." Kurama menimpali. "Apa kamu akan menyerah tanpa memulai?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya meremehkan.

"Aku takut," ujar Kurama menghasilkan helaan napas panjang dari Itachi. "Ini bukan Kurama yang aku kenal." Katanya tajam. "Kurama yang aku kenal pantang menyerah dan keras kepala," katanya dengan suara berat. "Aku dengar di KHS sedang ada festival hingga hari Jumat nanti. Mau pergi kesana bersamaku?" tawar Itachi.

"Sebelum itu, aku harus menyeret tou-san untuk menemui Naruto." Kata Kurama mantap. " Tachi, tolong antar aku pulang."

"Tentu," bakas Itachi dengan senyum memikat.

.

.

Naruto tidak menolak saat Sasuke menawarkannya untuk mengantar ke tempatnya bekerja sore ini. Naruto terlalu lelah untuk berargumen. Dan setidaknya dia bisa tidur nyaman sejenak di mobil Sasuke saat perjalanan menuju tempat kerja. Tubuh Naruto benar-benar lelah hari ini.

Dia secara sepihak ditugaskan oleh Neji untuk menjadi penengah saat kubu Sakura dan kubu Ino bertengkar hebat demi mendapat pelayanan dari Sasuke siang tadi. Bagaimana Naruto tahu jika tahun ini St. Angela memiliki dua buah kelompok yang sama-sama fanatik terhadap Sasuke. Dua tahun yang lalu, saat masih ada satu buah kelompok saja mampu menghancurkan kelas 1-1, dan sekarang mereka memiliki dua buah kelompok? Naruto bisa gila jika besok mereka datang lagi ke cafe kelas 3-1. Sasuke yang menjadi pokok masalah lebih memilih duduk nyaman bersama Neji di balik counter dan melihat pertengkaran itu dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

Sementara Shikamaru memanfaatkan keadaan untuk melarikan diri, bersembunyi di belakang meja kasir dan tertidur lelap tanpa terganggu teriakan para fans girls St. Angela. Sedangkan Kiba, dia lebih memilih untuk tebar pesona pada Hinata yang merupakan adik sepupu Neji. Kiba bahkan berbisik pelan pada Naruto setelahnya, mengatakan jika dia jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Hinata. Naruto berdoa, semoga hal itu benar. Karena jika Kiba hanya mempermainkan Hinata, Neji akan siap melancarkan serangan mendadak untuk menghajar pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

"Kamu lelah?" Sasuke bertanya lembut dan mengelus pipi Naruto ringan. Naruto menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan mata erat. "Apa sebaiknya aku antar kamu pulang?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cepat. "Tolong antar aku ke tempat kerja," katanya tanpa membuka mata.

"Baiklah," sahut Sasuke mengalah. "Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu setelah sampai."

Seperti biasa, Naruto mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Naruto mendapat panggilan lain dari seorang pengunjung yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Naruto berjalan dan memberikan menu pada pengunjung dengan senyum hangat. Senyum itu dengan cepat hilang saat Naruto melihat ada seorang pria berdiri di samping pengunjung yang duduk tersebut.

Kakashi segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Minato dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Kakashi bergegas pergi meninggalkan ayah dan putri itu berdua. "Melihat dari reaksimu, sepertinya kamu tahu siapa aku." Tukas Minato membuka kancing jasnya, entah kenapa dia merasa suhu udara meningkat walau ruangan itu full AC. "Duduklah, Naruto." Pinta Minato menatap rindu putri bungsunya.

"Saya sedang bekerja," jawab Naruto.

"Tou-san tahu, tou-san hanya meminta sedikit waktumu." Ujar Minato tenang. "Lagipula, Kakashi pasti sudah meminta ijin pada managermu. Jadi, tidak perlu cemas."

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan segera duduk, menatap Minato datar. "Apa yang membuat anda datang menemui saya?" suara Naruto terdengar dingin.

"Apa yang akan kukatakan hanya akan terdengar sebagai alasan," kata Minato. "Tou-san ingin meminta maaf, dan memintamu untuk tinggal bersama dengan kami."

"Saya sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa keberadaan kalian," kata Naruto tenang. "Rasanya akan aneh, jika tiba-tiba saya harus menyesuaikan diri untuk hidup bersama dengan anda."

"Tapi, kamu adalah putriku. Kamu bagian dari keluarga Namikaze."

"Saya seorang Uzumaki," ujar Naruto tajam.

"Kamu tidak akan ada di dunia tanpa diriku, Naruto. Darah lebih kental daripada air, kembalilah bersama kami."

"Apa anda berpikir saya akan dengan senang hati menerima anda? Apa anda pikir harta akan mengalahkan pendirian saya?"

"Apa kamu tidak merasa iri pada kakakmu?" tanya Minato tepat sasaran. "Kakakmu hidup bergelimang harta, sementara kamu harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhanmu sehari-hari. Apa kamu tidak mau hidup nyaman seperti kakakmu?"

Naruto berdecak dan tersenyum kecut. "Saya memang iri, benar-benar iri. Tapi, harga diri saya terlalu tinggi untuk menerima tawaran anda. Saya bisa meyakinkan anda, jika saya masih bisa berdiri sendiri untuk melanjutkan hidup. Dan apa anda kira sepatah kata permohonan maaf bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit pada hati saya?" Naruto berucap ketus dan mendengus kecil. "Anda benar-benar naif." Katanya lancang.

"Kamu sangat berbeda dengan kakakmu." Balas Minato tenang. "Sifatmu lebih dewasa di usiamu, anggap saja tou-san naif, Naruto. Saat ini aku hanya seorang ayah yang menginginkan putrinya kembali." Katanya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jika anda hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini, dan tidak memesan apapun, lebih baik anda pergi. Seperti dapat anda lihat, cafe ini ramai dan ada beberapa pengunjung yang memerlukan meja. Saya mohon pengertian anda," kata Naruto lagi.

"Baik," ujar Minato seraya berdiri. "Untuk sekarang, tou-san akan pergi. Tapi, tou-san akan segera kembali menemuimu. Tou-san akan menunggu hingga saatnya tiba, saat dimana kamu kembali memanggilku dengan panggilan tou-san." Kata Minato mengulum senyum lembut. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ini kartu pengenal tou-san, telpon tou-san jika kamu memerlukan sesuatu. Tou-san akan kembali lagi nanti," katanya seraya memeluk Naruto dan mengecup kening putrinya itu lembut. Naruto bergeming menekan keras perasaan hangat yang membuncah di hatinya, dan Minato pun bergegas pergi.

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam Naruto meninggalkan cafe tempatnya bekerja untuk pulang. Setengah jam yang lalu dia mengirim email kepada Gaara, meminta untuk bertemu sepulang kerja. Seperti biasa, Gaara selalu ada setiap Naruto membutuhkan dirinya. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara yang saat ini menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada pagar depan cafe.

"Tidak," jawab Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans hitamnya. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Gaara kembali bertanya. Pria itu bisa mengetahui dengan pasti jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto. Karena wanita itu pasti meminta bertemu untuk bicara.

"Tadi dia menemuiku," jawab Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" tanya Gaara yang langsung mengerti siapa sosok yang menemui Naruto hari ini.

"Campur aduk," ucap Naruto datar, menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lelah. "Ada lagi, Kurama menginap di rumahku tadi malam."

Berita ini cukup mengejutkan hingga Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih bersikap biasa. "Apa yang diinginkannya?"

"Dia datang dalam keadaan mabuk," kata Naruto. "Kelihatannya dia baru tahu jika dia masih memiliki seorang adik."

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu yakin," kata Naruto jujur. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Gaara?"

"Apa kata hatimu?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Hatiku terasa hangat saat dia memelukku," Naruto menengadah menatap langit malam yang berbintang. "Dan hatiku sedih saat melihat Kurama menangis pagi ini," lanjutnya tenang. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbohong jika hatiku sakit saat melihat sosok keduanya."

"Mungkin kamu memerlukan waktu untuk sembuh, Naruto."

"Menurutmu, hatiku akan pulih?" Naruto menatap Gaara intens.

"Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya," ucap Gaara bijak dan mereka pun kembali berjalan dalam diam dan berpisah di depan gedung apartemen Naruto.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika dia mengusirku keluar?" Kurama terlihat gugup, jemarinya saling bertaut karena cemas.

"Tidak biasanya kamu gugup seperti ini," ejek Itachi.

"Aku takut ditolah untuk kedua kalinya," kata Kurama mengulum senyum simpul. "Maaf, aku kembali menyeretmu pada masalah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Itachi ringan. "Aku senang bisa berguna untukmu."

"Itachi..." Panggil Kurama dengan suara menggantung. "Tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi saat aku mabuk kemarin malam?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?" selidik Kurama ingin tahu mengabaikan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Sedikit," jawab Itachi tidak jelas.

"Apa saja yang kukatakan?"

"Kamu yakin, kamu ingin tahu?" tanya Itachi dengan pandangan aneh.

Kurama berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi yang sekarang menatapnya intens. "Aku, aku ingin tahu." Kata Kurama gugup.

Itachi menghela napas panjang dan menjawab. "Kamu mengatakan jika kamu mencintaiku." Kurama terkesiap kaget hingga kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Rapatkan mulutmu, Ku. Nanti serangga masuk," Itachi terkekeh kecil. Kurama dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang untuk menutupi rasa malu pada dirinya saat ini. "Ku, aku ingin kamu berada disisiku. Ijinkan aku untuk belajar mencintaimu. Dan bisakah kamu menerimaku apa adanya? Bisakah kamu menjadi obat untuk penyimpanganku?" Itachi bertanya lembut yang dijawab isakan kecil Kurama yang menatapnya tidak percaya. 'Jika ini sebuah mimpi, tolong ijinkan aku untuk terlelap lebih lama,' mohon Kurama dalam hati.

"Ku, tadi malam aku juga sudah bicara dengan kedua orang tuaku," kata Itachi tenang hingga Kurama kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku meminta mereka untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu dan Sasuke." Lanjutnya tenang, namun Kurama kembali terkesiap kaget. "Apa tanggapan orang tuamu?" tanya Kurama setengah berbisik.

"Awalnya aku mendapat sebuah tamparan keras dari tou-san," jawab Itachi datar. "Tapi, setelah aku jelaskan alasannya, sepertinya mereka berencana untuk bertemu dan merundingkan mengenai hal ini dengan ayahmu."

"Apa Sasuke sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Belum," jawab Itachi cepat. "Tapi, aku rasa dia akan sangat senang jika tahu pertunangan diantara kalian dibatalkan."

"Kita harus mencari tahu hubungan diantara Sasuke dan adikku Naruto." Kata Kurama pelan. "Lalu, apa adikmu sudah tahu tentang rencana pembatalan pertunangan kami, dan mengenai siapa Naruto sebenarnya?"

"Aku belum memberi tahu Sasuke tentang hal itu, lebih baik dia mengetahuinya dari tou-san dan kaa-san nanti." Ujar Itachi, "kita sudah sampai." Itachi membelokkan kendaraannya memasuki gerbang KHS dan segera memarkir kendaraannya di tempat parkir. "Kita harus mencari Sasuke dan bertanya dimana kelas adikmu." Kata Itachi saat membuka pintu mobil untuk Kurama.

"Tidak perlu mencari Sasuke," kata Kurama yang sudah berdiri di depan Itachi. "Naruto duduk di kelas 3-1, kita bisa mencarinya langsung kesana." Kurama sangat beruntung karena informasi yang diberikan oleh Kakashi mengenai Naruto sangat lengkap dan detail.

"Eh?" Itachi terlihat terkejut sebelum tersenyum senang. "Sasuke juga duduk di kelas 3-1," katanya riang.

"Benar-benar takdir yang mengejutkan," Kurama ikut tersenyum senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, festival KHS ramai sekali. Sepertinya banyak murid sekolah lain yang juga datang kesini."

"Begitulah," jawab Itachi tenang dan bergegas membawa Kurama menuju gedung tempat kelas Sasuke dan Naruto berada. "Stand kelas Naruto ramai sekali, apa kita bisa masuk ke dalamnya?" tanya Kurama saat melihat antrian panjang di depan kelas 3-1 yang sebagian besar adalah remaja putri.

"Seharusnya, keluarga mendapat prioritas utama jika datang berkunjung," jawab Itachi. "Coba aku tanyakan dulu, jika peraturannya masih sama, kita bisa masuk tanpa harus mengantri lama. Kamu tunggu disini!" Kurama mengangguk kecil sementara Itachi pergi menemui salah satu murid kelas 3-1 yang berjaga di depan pintu.

"Kamu terlihat pucat, kamu sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit, mungkin efek make up," jawab Naruto sementara Sasuke berdiri nyaman di sampingnya. Naruto balik menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu semakin kurus, Naruto."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan membuatku cemas," kata Sasuke lirih sementara lagu Reality milik Richard Sanderson mengalun lembut. "Aku bisa menjaga diri," ucap Naruto cepat. "Lagipula, untuk apa kamu disini? Seharusnya kamu melayani pelanggan dengan baik. Neji bisa marah besar jika tahu kamu mengabaikan tugasmu."

"Cerewet," cibir Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar," katanya santai. "Mereka membuatku gila," kata Sasuke melemparkan tatapan sinis pada tiap gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. "Aku akan menghajar Neji saat semua ini usai," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Siapa yang mau menghajarku," sahut Neji datang secara tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Sasuke.

"Kamu mengagetkanku, Neji." Naruto terlonjak kaget sementara Sasuke melemparkan tatapan bermusuhan pada pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Sas, kerjamu benar-benar memuasakan." Puji Neji begitu akrab masih menghiraukan tatapan membunuh Sasuke. "Berkatmu, cafe kita kebanjiran pengunjung seperti ini." Tambahnya gembira. "Ini jauh dari perkiraanku."

"Neji?" panggil Naruto. "Apa?" jawab Neji monoton. "Sasuke meninggalkan pos-nya, kenapa kamu tidak menegurnya?"

Neji menatap Naruto dan kembali menjawab datar. "Sasuke memerlukan istirahat, Naruto. Biarkan dia istirahat untuk sejenak. Jangan terlalu kejam!" katanya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergiannya tak percaya dan Sasuke yang tersenyum puas. Naruto yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya tidak melihat saat Sasuke mengangkat buku menu tinggi sebagai penghalang agar kegiatannya tidak dilihat pengunjung. Secepat kilat, Sasuke mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Naruto. "Itu cukup untuk mengisi ulang energiku," kata Sasuke kemudian berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri kaku karena terkejut karena hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hai, Naruto." Kurama tersenyum cerah, tatapannya begitu lembut terarah lurus pada Naruto yang masih belum sadar dari ketekejutannya. Kurama menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto hinnga adiknya itu mengerjapkan mata dan kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya. Naruto mendesis menatap punggung Sasuke, begitu kesal hingga tidak sadar jika Kurama berdiri di depan meja kasir dan masih memasang senyum lebar.

Perlahan Naruto menengok ke arah Kurama, dan menekuk wajahnya dalam saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" ucap Naruto datar, nampak tidak suka dengan kedatangan Kurama yang tiba-tiba.

"Menjenguk adikku tersayang," kata Kurama menghiraukan delikan tajam Naruto. Itachi yang kini berdiri di belakang Kurama pun tersenyum dan menyapa hangat. "Konichiwa, Naruto-chan."

"Uzumaki-san, untuk anda!" ralat Naruto, mendesis tidak suka akan sikap sok akrab Itachi. "Ah, adikmu benar-benar imut saat marah, Ku." Goda Itachi sementara Kurama dengan berani mencubit pipi Naruto gemas. "Adikku benar-benar manis, sama seperti aku." Kata Kurama percaya diri dan Itachi terkekeh kecil menanggapi sikap antik Kurama yang begitu jarang diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" suara Sasuke terdengar tajam dan menyebarkan aura mengancam. Kurama melirik Sasuke malas, tanpa merasa terganggu akan aura hitam dari Sasuke yang menguar kuat. Sedangkan Itachi mengangkat tangan dan melambai ke arah Sasuke dan mengucapkan 'halo'.

"Aku datang untuk menemui adikku," kata Kurama monoton. "Adik?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ya, adik." Balas Kurama masih dengan wajah stoic yang selalu ditampilkannya jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Dia adikku," kata Kurama menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan bergurau," desis Sasuke geram.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong," Kurama menjawab cepat. "Naruto adik kandungku."

"Marga kalian berbeda," kata Sasuke yang menatap tajam Naruto meminta penjelasan namun gadis itu balas menatapnya datar. "Apa benar dia kakakmu?" Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Uzumaki!" teriak Sasuke marah menyedot perhatian semua pengunjung cafe siang itu, para pemain musik berhenti bermain, menyisakan suasana berat diantaranya. "Jawab aku," kini suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar menahan emosi.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?" tantang Naruto nampak tidak terganggu dengan amarah Sasuke yang terlihat jelas. Itachi menarik mundur Kurama dan berbisik untuk memberikan Sasuke dan Naruto ruang untuk bicara. Melihat sikap Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini membuat mereka menarik kesimpulan jika kedua adiknya itu memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Banyak yang harus kamu jelaskan," balas Sasuke dingin, menarik paksa Naruto keluar dari belakang meja kasir serta menyeretnya keluar kelas menyisakan tatapan khawatir Kurama. "Sepertinya keputusan kita untuk datang kesini adalah salah," Kurama menatap Itachi gusar.

"Hal ini lebih rumit daripada yang aku bayangkan," kata Itachi menghela napas pendek. "Aku akan bicara dengan Sasuke nanti. Aku akan mengabarimu jika ada informasi yang bisa aku dapatkan dari Sasuke." Seru Itachi nampak tidak yakin. "Ini akan sulit," tambah Itachi lagi.

.

"Mengapa kamu tidak katakan jika Kurama adalah kakakmu?" raung Sasuke yang berhasil membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang musik dan mengunci ruangan itu dari dalam hingga tidak memungkinkan bagi Naruto untuk melarikan diri. Naruto diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan menatap Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah. "Kurama tidak pernah mengatakan jika dia masih memiliki seorang adik, dan keluargaku juga tidak pernah membahas mengenai hal itu. Apa hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa, disini?" Sasuke bisa melihat perubahan pada mimik wajah Naruto yang kini nampak sedikit luluh setelah mendengar pernyataannya barusan. "Sejak kapan kamu tahu jika Kurama adalah kakakmu?"

"Sejak lama," jawab Naruto dengan suara datar dipaksakan.

"Apa karena hal itu kamu memutuskan hubungan kita?" desis Sasuke.

"Begitulah," balas Naruto dingin dan membuang muka.

"Mengapa kamu tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku? Seharusnya kamu jujur dari awal," suara Sasuke kembali melembut, terlihat jelas jika sorot matanya begitu terluka akan kebenaran yang ditutupi Naruto darinya. "Diantara kita, sepertinya hanya aku yang selalu berusaha agar kita bisa kembali bersama." Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Mungkin aku terlalu keras kepala, hingga memaksakan perasaanku padamu. Seperti orang bodoh, selama ini aku bertepuk sebelah tangan," katanya setengah berbisik. Sasuke memijat tengkuknya dan menatap Naruto sendu. "Dan yang paling bodoh, aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membencimu. Karena bagiku, kamu adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai." Katanya dengan suara serak, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto disana seorang diri.

Naruto hanya mampu berdiri beberapa saat, tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya yang terasa sesak. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke dan air mata itupun turun perlahan, dia terus menangis dalam diam, pandangan matanya begitu kosong, sekosong jiwanya saat ini. "Kamu pun, satu-satunya pria yang kucintai," Naruto berbisik lirih, disambut hening yang mencekam jiwa.

.

Sasuke tidak menampakkan diri hingga penutupan festival. Dia memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar, menenangkan diri kilahnya. Padahal lebih tepat jika dikatakan melarikan diri. Keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze segera bertemu untuk membahas kelanjutan hubungan Sasuke dan Kurama. Minato yang pada awalnya menolak pembatalan pertunangan, akhirnya luluh saat mengetahui jika sang Uchiha bungsu sebenarnya menaruh hati pada putri bungsunya.

Minato bertanya pada Kurama berkali-kali, bertanya apakah dia yakin untuk bertunangan dengan Itachi, sedangkan Itachi memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyukai sesama jenis. Kurama tersenyum lembut, tatapan matanya begitu mantap saat dia menjawab dengan tegas, jika dia yakin bisa membuat Itachi jatuh cinta padanya dengan seiring waktu.

Kurama pun mengatakan jika dia tidak akan mundur dan memilih untuk terus berjuang demi cintanya, walaupun itu harus membuat dia menderita dalam perjalanannya. Egois memang, tapi, bukankah itu cinta?

Lain lagi dengan Naruto, dia memilih untuk bekerja lebih keras, mencoba mengalihkan rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke dengan bekerja dan belajar. Sudah hampir satu minggu dia tidak tidur, dan memilih menghabiskan malam dengan belajar. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur, jika saat dia menutup mata, hanya wajah terluka Sasuke yang tergambar begitu jelas di benaknya.

Sudah hampir satu minggu pula sejak penutupan festival berakhir, dan sudah sejak itu pula, Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Gaara semakin khawatir akan keadaan Naruto saat ini, wajah gadis itu terlalu pucat, wajahnya semakin tirus, sementara tubuhnya begitu kurus.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara." Ucap Naruto saat Gaara menanyakan kondisinya. Gaara tentu saja tidak cepat percaya, ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Gaara tahu, jika saat ini Naruto memiliki banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kekeras kepalaan gadis itu juga membuat Gaara kesal, karena Naruto tidak pernah mau menerima bantuan finansial darinya dan memilih untuk mengambil kerja part time lebih banyak.

.

.

.

"Minato, besok kamu akan datang ke sekolah?" tanya Fugaku. Mereka baru saja menghadiri rapat mingguan antara Uchiha Corp dan Namikaze Corp, yang biasanya diadakan di kantor Uchiha Corp. Minato tertegun mendengar pernyataan Fugaku dan menatapnya penuh tanya. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya pria paruh baya itu dan meletakkan cangkir kopi ke atas meja.

"Naruto tidak memberitahumu?" Fugaku kembali bertanya.

Minato menghela napas panjang dan menjawab. "Anak itu masih tidak mau bicara denganku," keluhnya.

"Besok ada rapat orangtua," jelas Fugaku. "Wali kelas akan membahas kelanjutan putra putri kita setelah lulus."

"Begitu?"

"Ya," jawab Fugaku pendek.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus datang." Kata Minato dengan nada suara dalam.

"Tentu saja kamu harus datang, kamu ayahnya." Balas Fugaku tenang, membuat Minato semakin mantap untuk datang ke sekolah besok.

.

.

"Kamu tidak memberitahu ayahmu untuk datang? Gaara mengernyit tak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahunya," balas Naruto. "Tidak penting," tambahnya dingin. Naruto berbelok menuju ruang kelas dan menghela napas panjang saat melihat beberapa murid telah datang bersama ayah maupun ibu mereka. "Orang tuamu datang?"

"Tou-san," jawab Gaara ringan. "Ah, itu dia," katanya seraya berjalan menghampiri sang Kazekage. Naruto berjalan mendekat dan membungkuk hormat. "Konichiwa, Sabaku-san. Go kigen ikaga desu ka?" tambahnya sopan.

"Konichiwa, Naruto." Sang Sabaku tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu? Kamu terlihat kurus, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Kazekage nampak khawatir.

"Bahkan anda sampai mengkhawatirkan saya, maaf sudah membuat anda cemas." Ujar Naruto menunduk dalam.

Kazekage menepuk bahu Naruto pelan dan tersenyum hangat. "Kamu sudah seperti putriku, jangan sungkan untuk bicara, jika ada sesuatu yang kamu perlukan, mengerti?"

"Hai, arigatou." Jawab Naruto segan. Sementara sang wali kelas mulai memanggil murid dan orang tua ke dalam kelas, sesuai dengan abjad. Gaara berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas, dengan Kazekage berjalan di belakangnya. Naruto tersenyum miris, Kazekage begitu terlihat bangga pada Gaara. "Lagi-lagi aku merasa iri," Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan berdiri menghadap jendela besar di lorong sekolah. Matanya menatap jauh keluar jendela Prancis di hadapannya. Matahari bersinar terang siang ini, namun entah kenapa, sinar itu tidak sanggup menerobos masuk hati Naruto yang membeku.

"Kenapa sendirian disini, mana orang tuamu?" Shikamaru menguap dan berdiri disamping Naruto, membelakangi jendela. "Aku anak piatu, ingat?" Naruto membalas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu artinya kamu masih memiliki ayah-kan?"

"Hm," jawab Naruto ambigu. "Ayahmu datang? Atau ibumu?"

"Tou-san," jawab Shikamaru malas. "Dia akan menentukan kemana aku melanjutkan pendidikanku."

"Jadi, semua sudah diatur?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru prihatin.

"Begitulah," kata Shikamaru tak peduli. "Ck, itu dia datang. Seperti biasa, aku harus bersikap manis." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala pelan dan mendengus kecil. "Aku harus pergi, jaa." Kata Shikamaru lagi, meninggalkan Naruto dan menyambut kedatangan ayahnya penuh hormat. "Ternyata selain jago tidur, dia juga jago berakting." Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Naruto terus berdiri menghadap jendela, lamunanya melambung jauh hingga dia tidak mendengar saat namanya dipanggil oleh Iruka beberapa kali. "Naruto, sekarang giliranmu." Tukas Gaara menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak melamun," tegur Kazekage di belakang Gaara.

Naruto mengulum senyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Lebih baik aku masuk, senang bertemu dengan anda Sabaku-san."

"Kalau ada waktu, mainlah ke rumah." Kata Kazekage. "Istri dan putriku pasti sangat senang jika kamu datang berkunjung, Naruto."

"Baik, kapan-kapan saya akan datang berkunjung."

"Janji?"

"Janji," jawab Naruto dan gadis itu pun membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu pergi untuk memenuhi panggilan Iruka.

"Kamu terlambat, Naruto." Tegur Iruka. "Ayahmu sudah menunggu beberapa menit disini," tambahnya yang disambut tatapan tak percaya Naruto pada sosok pria yang saat ini duduk memunggunginya.

Perlahan, Minato menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut menyambut Naruto yang masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu kelas.

"Ayo, cepat duduk." Kata Iruka lagi, memutus tatapan dingin Naruto pada Minato. "Baiklah, karena Naruto sudah ada disini, saya ingin membicarakan mengenai masa depan Naruto setelah lulus." Iruka memulai pembicaraan tanpa sadar akan suasana canggung pada kedua orang di depannya. "Seperti yang kita ketahui, Naruto akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Prancis-"

"Apa?" potong Minato tajam, sementara Naruto mendelik kearahnya.

"Ya, putri anda bermaksud untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Prancis. Kalian pasti sudah membahas perihal ini kan?"

"Benar begitu, Naruto?" Minato menatap putrinya lurus. "Kamu akan melanjutkan kuliah di Prancis?"

"Benar," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membicarakan mengenai hal ini dengan tou-san?"

"Apa itu perlu?" Naruto balik bertanya sementara Iruka menatap keduanya bingung.

"Kamu tidak akan kemana-mana," kata Minato tegas. "Kamu akan melanjutkan kuliah disini, dan itu final!"

"Anda tidak berhak mengatur masa depan saya!" Naruto membalas dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Aku berhak, kamu putriku."

Sambil tertawa Naruto menjawab. "Jadi sekarang anda menganggap saya sebagai putri anda?" cibir Naruto sinis. "Perhatian anda sudah terlambat, Namikaze-san." Seru Naruto penuh penekanan. "Saya sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa anda, dengan perhatian yang anda berikan pada saya saat ini, hanya membuat saya merasa aneh," tambah Naruto membuat aura keduanya semakin gelap, sedangkan Iruka terlihat salah tingkah ditempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, biasakan dirimu untuk menerima kehadiran keluargamu." Kata Minato penuh penekanan. "Kamu putriku, dan aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk pergi jauh. Tidak, Naruto. Mau atau tidak mau, kamu akan tetap tinggal disini, dan melanjutkan kuliah disini. Dan jangan membantah!" sembur Minato saat melihat Naruto hendak membuka suara. "Umino-sensei, saya tidak mengijinkan putri saya untuk kuliah di luar negri. Dia akan melanjutkan kuliah di Todai, sama seperti kakaknya."

"Anda tidak behak melakukan itu," teriak Naruto marah.

"Panggil aku, tou-san!"

"Tidak," bantah Naruto berdiri dari kursinya kasar. "Aku tidak mau memiliki ayah seperti anda," jerit Naruto yang dihadiahi sebuah tamparan keras dari Minato hingga membuat gadis itu terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Namikaze-san, tolong kontrol emosi anda," ujar Iruka menatap keduanya prihatin. Sementara Minato menatap tangan kanannya yang bergetar setelah menampar Naruto, matanya terlihat begitu terluka dan menyesal. "Maaf, Naruto." Ujar Minato pelan dan mengangkat tangannya ke pipi Naruto namun segera ditepis oleh gadis itu dengan kasar. "Tou-san tidak bermaksud untuk menamparmu, maafkan tou-san." Katanya lagi dengan suara serak.

"Pipiku memang sakit," kata Naruto setengah berbisik. "Tapi disini," Naruto memukul dada kirinya keras. "Disini lebih sakit," lanjutnya kencang dan menghambur keluar ruangan, meniggalkan Minato yang kembali duduk, begitu terpuruk, menyesali tindakannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. "Maaf, anda harus melihat semua ini, Umino-sensei." Minato menatap Iruka kosong.

Iruka menghela napas panjang dan membalas. "Naruto murid yang pintar, Namikaze-san. Dia memiliki keinginan kuat untuk bisa kuliah di luar negri. Maaf jika perkataan saya menyinggung anda, tapi, ucapan anda tadi, seolah-olah menghancurkan impian Naruto yang sudah dibangunnya sejak lama."

Minato menggelengkan kepala pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Saya tahu, saya begitu jahat dengan melarangnya pergi. Tapi, saya takut, saya sangat takut, Umino-sensei."

"Apa yang anda takutkan?" Iruka mengernyit bingung.

"Saya takut jika Naruto pergi jauh dari saya, maka dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Dan saya akan kembali kehilangan putri saya untuk kedua kalinya." Aku Minato sedih. "Hati saya sudah tidak sanggup untuk kembali kehilangan seseorang yang sangat saya cintai, saya tidak sanggup, Umino-sensei."

Iruka terenyuh melihat sosok Minato saat ini. Nada suara pria paruh baya itu terdengar begitu sedih, ada rasa sesal yang terlihat di kedua bola matanya. Bahkan Iruka melihat jika tangan kanan Minato masih bergetar hebat saat ini. Tamparan itu, bukan hanya menyakiti Naruto, tapi juga menyakiti hati Minato sebagai pelaku.

"Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf, Umino-sensei. Saya membuat anda terlibat diantara konflik keluarga."

"Saya berharap, saya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Naruto." Kata Iruka. "Saya akan mencoba bicara dengan Naruto jika dia sudah tenang."

"Begitu juga baik," balas Minato. "Kalau begitu saya pamit," ucap Minato, mengulurkan tangan dan dijabat dengan hangat oleh Iruka. "Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf dan terima kasih, Umino-sensei."

.

"Bagaimana?" Minato tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Fugaku menepuk bahunya sesaat setelah dia keluar dari dalam kelas dan hendak mencari Naruto. Minato membalikkan badan dan menggeleng kecil, menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku. "Tidak bagus," kata Minato setengah berbisik.

Fugaku menatap Minato datar. "Sasuke mengejar putrimu, aku lihat keadaan putrimu juga buruk, sama sepertimu saat ini." Kata Fugaku tenang dan membawa Minato berjalan ke taman sekolah. "Sepertinya benar, putra bungsuku menyukai putri bungsumu, Minato." Fugaku menatap langit dan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi, untuk kali ini, biarkan mereka mengambil keputusan sendiri. Aku tidak mau ikut campur lagi untuk urusan asmara anak-anak kita."

"Aku setuju," balas Minato tenang. "Aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan lagi, Fugaku." Minato tersenyum miris dan Minato pun mengatakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di dalam kelas pada Fugaku yang setia mendengarnya dengan seksama.

Sementara itu, Sasuke terus berjalan mengikuti Naruto hingga atap sekolah. Naruto berdiri memunggunginya dan menangis, sesekali terdengar isakan yang dengan sekuat tenaga ditahan oleh gadis itu dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"Kamu menangis?"

"Untuk apa kamu mengikutiku, bukankah kamu membenciku?"

Sasuke terus berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "Lepaskan," jerit Naruto meronta hebat namun Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan bergeming. "Biarkan aku memelukmu, Naruto." Katanya lirih. "Saat ini aku hanya ingin memelukmu," tambahnya yang disambut tangis Naruto yang semakin keras. "Menangislah, jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu disini. Jadi, bagilah rasa sakit itu denganku."

"Aku selalu menyakitimu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto disela tangisnya. "Tapi kenapa, kamu selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mencium puncak kepala Naruto lembut. "Karena aku mencintaimu," katanya lirih. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk membencimu, Naruto. Tapi, rasa cintaku terlalu besar. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, walaupun aku tahu, kamu tidak pernah mengatakan jika kamu juga mencintaiku." Sasuke menghela napas dan berbisik lembut. "Karena itulah, aku akan selalu ada saat kamu membutuhkanku. Dan aku tidak akan pergi, walau kamu mengusirku."

"Kamu bodoh, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto dengan tangis tertahan. "Kamu benar-benar bodoh," ulangnya lagi dan berbalik serta memeluk Sasuke begitu erat hingga membuat pemuda itu tersenyum, mensyukuri kebodohannya. Naruto terus menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terkulai lemas, dan dirinya jatuh pada kegelapan yang pekat. Sasuke yang kaget, mengguncang tubuh Naruto beberapa kali dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Menyadari Naruto pingsan, Sasuke segera menghubungi Fugaku tentang keadaan Naruto, dan siang itu pula, Naruto dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri saya?" tanya Minato berjalan mendekat dengan cemas saat dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Putri anda kelelahan, dia kurang tidur, kurang asupan gizi dan terlalu stres," jelas dokter tenang. "Putri anda harus dirawat hingga beberapa hari kedepan, anda tidak perlu terlalu cemas," ujar dokter muda itu menenangkan. "Dengan istirahat cukup dan asupan gizi, putri anda akan segera sembuh. Yang penting, saat ini kita harus menjaga kestabilan emosinya."

"Apa saya boleh masuk untuk menjenguknya?"

"Silahkan," kata dokter. "Tapi, untuk hari ini dan besok, saya hanya mengijinkan satu orang untuk masuk ke dalam. Jadi, tolong bergantian jika mau melihat pasien. Saat ini, pasien perlu ketenangan untuk beristirahat."

"Ha'i, wakatta. Arigatou," ucap Minato. Sang dokter membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi. Minato menatap Fugaku, sementara Fugaku mengangguk kecil. "Masuklah, aku yang akan menghubungi Itachi dan Kurama," katanya seolah mengerti akan maksud Minato yang tak terucap.

Minato pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendapat kabar dari Fugaku jika Naruto pingsan di atap sekolah. Minato benar-benar bersyukur saat itu Sasuke ada disana bersama Naruto, jika tidak, Minato tidak tahu apa akan ada seseorang yang menemukan Naruto pingsan disana. Jika-pun ada, mungkin memerlukan waktu.

Fugaku menutup telpon genggamnya dan berjalan menghampiri putra bungsunya yang masih tertunduk lesu. "Naruto baik-baik saja," ujar Fugaku menepuk punggung Sasuke penuh kasih.

"Dari awal aku sudah tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada dirinya, tapi, aku menutup mata, tou-san." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala pada kedua tangannya. "Seharusnya aku menyeretnya ke rumah sakit saat melihat tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan pucat."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sas."

"Ini salahku, tou-san. Lebih dari satu minggu aku mengacuhkannya, aku marah karena dia menutupi kebenaran itu dariku."

"Tapi, kamu disana saat dia membutuhkanmu, Sas." Balas Fugaku tenang.

"Aku mencintainya, tou-san." Ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik. "Dia, satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai. Karena itu aku ingin selalu ada disisinya, saat dia membutuhkanku."

Fugaku menghela napas panjang dan menatap putra bungsunya itu dengan sorot rasa bersalah. "Maafkan tou-san, Sasuke. Seharusnya tou-san tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak tou-san padamu. Jika saja tou-san tidak memaksamu untuk bertunangan dengan Kurama, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Kita tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu, tou-san." Balas Sasuke pasrah. "Setidaknya, saat ini nii-san berusaha untuk memulai babak baru dalam hidupnya bersama Kurama. Bukankah itu baik?"

"Ya," jawab Fugaku menatap langit-langit lorong rumah sakit. "Walaupun dalam prosesnya, Ku, kamu dan Naruto harus menderita karenanya. Dan itu sangat tou-san sesali."

.

.

.

Naruto dirawat selama sepuluh hari di rumah sakit. Kurama dengan sabar menunggunya disana selepas waktu kuliah. Sasuke pun begitu, dia datang setiap hari selepas pulang sekolah. Karin, Gaara pun tidak ketinggalan. Bahkan keluarga Sabaku segera datang ke Konoha setelah mendengar kabar mengenai keadaan Naruto.

Gadis itu bahkan mendapat kejutan besar saat Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba datang menjenguknya ke rumah sakit. Walau pada kenyataannya, Shikamaru memilih tidur di sofa, Kiba datang hanya untuk menggoda suster muda, sementara Neji terus memberi ceramah panjang bahwa Naruto sudah menyia-nyiakan uang percuma, karena tidak becus dalam menjaga kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sasuke, tolong usir mereka keluar," tukas Naruto pada akhirnya yang merasa terganggu akan kehadiran ketiganya.

"Apa aku akan mendapat hadiah jika melakukannya?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus kecil. "Lupakan!" balas Naruto tajam.

.

"Mulai hari ini, ini adalah kamarmu." Minato membuka pintu kamar untuk Naruto dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Saya tidak mau tinggal disini," kata Naruto kembali ke nada formal. Minato memang sengaja membawa Naruto ke kediamannya saat dokter mengijinkan putri bungsunya itu pulang siang ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Minato bahkan meminta Kurama untuk membawa barang-barang pribadi Naruto dan dipindahkan ke kamarnya saat ini.

"Apartemenmu sudah kosong, tou-san sudah memindahkan barang-barang pribadimu kesini." Jelas Minato.

"Kenapa anda tidak meminta persetujuan saya terlebih dahulu?"

Minato memijat keningnya dan menjawab datar. "Kita sudah membahas ini, Naruto. Mulai hari ini, kamu akan tinggal disini. Tou-san tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal diluar lagi. Mengertilah, saat ini kamu baru sembuh. Sekarang istirahatlah, nee-san mu pasti sangat senang saat melihatmu ada disini." Minato mengecup kening Naruto sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan putrinya itu seorang diri di kamar barunya. Naruto melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang bergaya simple modern, nuansa putih mendominasi ruangannya dengan sedikit sentuhan hitam. Kamar itu bahkan lebih luas dari apartemennya, Naruto menggelengkan kepala kecil, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menghela napas panjang. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tuhan, tolong bantu aku untuk memaafkan perbuatan tou-san di masa lalu." Bisik Naruto dalam doanya sebelum terlelap tidur di atas tempat tidurnya yang terasa begitu nyaman.

.

"Jadi, sekarang kamu tinggal bersama ayahmu?" Gaara bertanya seraya membaca buku hukum yang ketebalannya mampu membuat Karin merinding dan menggerutu sepanjang hari, mengatakan jika Gaara lebih menyukai buku-buku itu, daripada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto pendek. Ini adalah hari pertama dia kembali masuk sekolah, setelah absen selama dua minggu. Karin tentu saja menyambutnya dengan suka cita, mengatakan jika dia kesepian selama Naruto tidak ada. Naruto tertawa pendek jika ingat saat pertama Gaara dan Karin menjalin hubungan. Bagaimana wanita berkaca mata dan berambut merah itu seringkali mengingatkan Naruto untuk menjauhi Gaara dan jangan pernah mendekat saat mereka berdua sedang bersama.

Gaara mendongak dari bukunya dan menatap Naruto serius. "Ayahmu melarangmu untuk kuliah di luar negeri, bukan?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto lagi-lagi pendek.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang? Memasukkan aplikasi baru ke Todai?" ujar Gaara dengan nada serius, kemudian menutup bukunya.

Naruto tersenyum ringan dan menjawab datar. "Sepertinya ayahku sudah melakukan hal itu, tapi aku akan tetap melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri, aku hanya perlu lulus test masuk. Dengan atau tanpa bea siswa, aku akan tetap pergi."

"Aku akan tetap mendukungmu, Naruto. Apapun keputusanmu nanti, aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Naruto meremas tangan Gaara dan tersenyum lembut. "Arigatou, Gaara."

"Ck, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ucap Gaara, membereskan beberapa buku di hadapannya dan menatap ke pintu masuk perpustakaan dimana Sasuke berdiri saat ini dengan menatap tajam ke arahnya, seolah siap untuk menerkam. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara dan ikut berdecak. "Auranya benar-benar gelap," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jaa..." Gaara segera bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Naruto melambai kecil dan menarik napas panjang, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi.

"Kalian akrab sekali," suara itu terdengar dingin dan penuh penekanan. Sasuke segera duduk disamping Naruto, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan menatap lurus ke arah gadis itu. "Sejak kapan kami tidak akrab," balas Naruto cuek hingga membuat pemuda itu menggertakkan gigi kuat.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan balas menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. "Kenapa kamu ingin tahu?"

"Kamu selalu berbagi dengan panda itu, kenapa tidak denganku?"

"Kamu cemburu, Sasuke?" Naruto tertawa renyah mengabaikan delikan tajam Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kami hanya membahas mengenai rencana kuliah nanti," jelas Naruto menggelengkan kepala kecil. Hati kecilnya begitu menyukai sifat posesif Sasuke yang seperti ini, menggemaskan, itu menurutnya. "Jadi, kamu akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?"

"Boston," jawab Sasuke pendek sementara mulut Naruto membentuk 'O' mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Ikutlah bersamaku," pinta Sasuke. Naruto kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke dan mengulum senyum kecil sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa," katanya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan penekanan. "Dengan nilai-nilaimu, aku yakin kamu bisa masuk dengan mudah."

"Aku tahu," balas Naruto percaya diri. "Tapi, aku sudah menyusun mimpiku lama. Dan mimpiku, bukan berada di Boston."

"Lalu dimana?"

"Prancis," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Bukankah ayahmu menginginkanmu untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Todai?"

"Ya, tapi aku akan membicarakan kembali masalah ini dengan beliau. Apapun keputusannya nanti, dengan atau tanpa persetujuannya, aku akan tetap pergi ke Prancis." Ucap Naruto mantap dan yakin. "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengikutiku," ancam Naruto bisa membaca jalan pikiran Sasuke. "Pergilah ke Boston, selesaikan pendidikanmu disana. Dan saat aku kembali nanti, orang pertama yang akan kutemui adalah dirimu. Aku akan bertanya, apakah kamu masih memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku. Dan jika tidak, maka aku akan melepasmu dan berdoa untuk kebahagianmu." Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke dan menatapnya lembut. Menatap wajah satu-satunya pria yang dicintainya. Naruto tahu saat ini mereka belumlah dewasa, dan mungkin perasaan yang Sasuke miliki untuk dirinya hanyalah perasaan remaja yang akan segera hilang dimakan waktu. Karena itu, Naruto merasa perlu memberikan waktu bagi Sasuke untuk berpikir dan cara yang baik adalah untuk tidak bertemu dalam jangka waktu lama.

.

Hari segera berganti setelahnya, para murid tahun ketiga disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian akhir dan tes masuk universitas. Kebanyakan siswa tahun ketiga lebih memilih menghabiskan sisa sore di perpustakaan atau pulang ke rumah karena tutor pribadi mereka sudah menunggu di kediaman mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berjuang keras demi bisa masuk ke universitas yang mereka inginkan. Musim gugur datang dengan cepat, berganti dengan musim dingin yang berarti masa ujian. Hingga akhirnya hari itu pun tiba, hari pengumuman penerimaan ujian masuk. Naruto menunggu dengan gelisah hingga akhirnya surat itu pun datang. Surat pemberitahuan jika dia diterima di Universitas Paris. Naruto mendekap surat itu begitu erat, air matanya jatuh perlahan, semua ini masih terasa seperti mimpi baginya.

"Naruto?" panggilan keras Minato membawa kembali Naruto ke alam nyata. Dengan cepat gadis itu menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju Minato yang saat ini mencari keberadaan Naruto ke seluruh ruangan. Minato menggenggam erat sebuah amplop yang berlogo Universitas Todai. Raut wajahnya terlihat bahagia juga bangga.

"Ada apa?"

Minato berlari menghambur ke arah Naruto, memeluknya erat lalu mengangkat, dan memutar tubuh putrinya. Minato memperlakukan Naruto seperti gadis kecil saat ini. Naruto hanya bisa menatap bingung akan reaksi ayahnya saat ini. "Kamu diterima Naruto," ujar Minato sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis itu.

"Ada apa ini? Rame sekali," Kurama berjalan ke arah sofa dan menghempaskan diri dengan nyaman di atasnya dan menggigit nikmat apel merah yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Naruto diterima di Todai," kata Minato begitu gembira. Kurama terbelalak menatap Minato lalu menatap Naruto secara bergantian. "Benarkah?" tanyanya masih tidak percaya sementara Naruto terdiam. "Tou-san bangga padamu, Naruto." Minato kembali memeluk Naruto erat.

"Gomen," ucap Naruto begitu lirih. Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya Minato lirih.

"Saya tidak bisa masuk Todai," kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Banyak orang bermimpi untuk bisa masuk Todai, kamu bisa masuk dengan mudah. Kenapa kamu tidak mau melanjutkan disana?"

"Saya lulus masuk Universitas Paris," jelas Naruto tenang. Sementara wajah Minato berubah, wajahnya terlihat mengeras. "Tou-san sudah bilang, tou-san tidak mengijinkanmu untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri. Bagian mana yang tidak kamu mengerti?" Minato berteriak marah. Kurama berdiri di samping Minato, mencoba meredakan kemarahan ayahnya saat ini.

"Saya akan tetap kesana, dengan atau tanpa restu anda," jawab Naruto mantap dan meninggalkan Minato juga Kurama yang masih berdiri di tempatnya saat ini. Minato tertunduk dalam, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa tidak bertenaga hingga Kurama harus memapahnya untuk duduk di sofa. "Tou-san, kenapa tou-san harus keras kepala?" kata Kurama lirih. "Jangan paksakan kehendak tou-san pada Naruto, dia akan semakin menjauh jika tou-san tetap keras kepala."

"Tou-san takut kehilangan adikmu, Ku." Suara Minato bergetar, Kurama begitu terkejut saat melihat ayahnya lagi-lagi begitu rapuh jika menyangkut Naruto. Kurama bahkan bisa melihat cairan bening yang meluncur dari sudut-sudut mata ayahnya saat ini. "Bagaimana jika adikmu tidak kembali, Ku? Bagaimana jika dia pergi meninggalkan kita lagi? Tou-san takut, benar-benar takut."

Kurama hanya terdiam, dia tidak mampu untuk menjawab pernyataan ayahnya saat ini. Kurama tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Naruto. Walaupun hubungan mereka sudah lebih baik, tapi, hubungan itu masih begitu rapuh dan siap untuk hancur kapan saja.

Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika alasan ayahnya melarang dia pergi karena pria paruh baya itu takut akan kehilangan dirinya. Melihat ayahnya yang seperti ini membuat dirinya tidak tega. Naruto menghapus air matanya dan bergegas kembali ke kamar untuk menenangkan diri. Naruto berbaring, meringkuk dan memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk hingga dada. Naruto kembali menangis dalam diam, di telinganya terus terngiang ucapan Minato yang kini membuat dirinya bimbang.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Dia merapatkan jaket khasmir yang dikenakannya, dan menggigil kecil, karena cuaca yang masih terasa dingin di musim semi ini. Naruto mengeluarkan napas, meninggalkan jejak uap di udara. Cukup lama Naruto duduk di kursi taman seorang diri. Dipandanginya sebuah amplop yang kini ada di tangan kanannya, amplop berisi tiket, visa dan paspor untuknya pergi ke Prancis minggu depan.

"Satu minggu lagi," ucap Naruto lirih. Sebenarnya hati Naruto masih sedikit bimbang. Apalagi, Minato jatuh sakit hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua minggu setelah pertengkaran terakhir mereka. Semenjak itu, ayahnya tidak pernah mengungkit masalah kelanjutan pendidikan Naruto. Minato memilih diam, dan bersikap biasa. Namun, gurat lelah dan khawatir itu terlihat begitu nyata. Saat ini ayahnya terlihat jauh lebih tua dari umurnya, dan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

Naruto berusaha membahas masalah yang belum diselesaikan diantara mereka, tapi sayangnya, Minato seperti menolak, dan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lain, hingga akhirnya masalah itu tidak kunjung terselesaikan hingga saat ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya, Naruto membereskan semua keperluan seorang diri. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama khusus mahasiswa asing disana. Selain lebih hemat, lokasinya juga dekat dengan kampus, jadi Naruto hanya tinggal berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke kampus.

.

Di sekolah, murid-murid mulai ribut. Besok adalah hari kelulusan, Naruto di daulat untuk memberikan pidato perpisahan sebagai perwakilan dari murid kelas tiga. Selain murid, para orang tua pun sudah mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan besok. Murid-murid nampak begitu gembira menyambut hari kelulusan, namun tidak sekidit juga yang terlihat sedih karenanya.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Gaara yang masih mencoba untuk meyakinkan Karin, bahwa dia tidak akan selingkuh dengan mahasiswi Todai. Yah, sayangnya Karin gagal mengikuti langkah Gaara untuk masuk ke Todai. Karin bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu, menyalahkan orang tuanya yang tidak menurunkan gen pintar pada dirinya. "Seharusnya kamu menyumbangkan sedikit IQ-mu padaku, Naruto." Raung Karin kini pada Naruto. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk bisa masuk Todai," tambahnya lagi. "Jika saja aku lulus, kita bertiga bisa bersama-sama lagi, menghabiskan masa-masa indah saat kita menjadi mahasiswa Todai."

"Tidak usah khawatir Karin," kata Naruto tenang. "Kita hanya berpisah untuk sementara." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Karin. "Lagipula, Gaara hanya mencintaimu, itu pasti."

"Benarkah?" Karin langsung berhenti menangis, walau masih menatap Naruto ragu.

"Ya," jawab Naruto meyakinkan. "Mungkin juga tidak," tambahnya dengan seringai jail. Karin kembali menangis dan memukul punggung Gaara keras. "Kalian berdua sangat menyebalkan!" katanya sebelum pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang tergelak dan Gaara yang segera mengejarnya pergi.

"Wow, kamu bahagia sekali, Naruto." Tegur Kiba.

"Aku akan berpisah dengan kalian, tentu saja aku senang," balas Naruto santai.

"Kudengar kamu diterima di Todai," Neji kini ikut menimpali dan duduk di depan meja Naruto.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto santai.

"Shika, kamu benar-benar kurang beruntung," ujar Neji keras pada Shikamaru yang menguap lebar, matanya terlihat sayu karena mengantuk. "Kamu akan kembali bertemu dengan Naruto untuk beberapa tahun yang akan datang. Kita sangat beruntung Kiba, setidaknya kita tidak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkan Naruto lagi."

"Hei, apa wajahku begitu menyebalkan? Ucapanmu seperti mengatakan jika bertemu denganku merupakan suatu kesialan?" cibir Naruto mendelik kesal.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga," Neji nampak berpikir serius. "Terkadang kehadiranmu memberikan hiburan tersendiri." Tambahnya, membuat Naruto mendesis, membulatkan matanya ke arah Neji karena kesal, sedangkan Kiba memutar-mutar pensil Naruto di atas meja dan nampak bosan. "Kenapa Kiba?" tanya Naruto merasa aneh melihat Kiba yang terlihat lebih pendiam.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian," ujar Kiba. "Aku bahkan akan merindukanmu, Naruto." Tambahnya dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Ck, kamu terlalu melankolis." Ujar Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Sasuke?"

"Dia harus mengurus segala sesuatu untuk keperluannya di Boston, tapi, besok dia pasti datang." Jelas Shikamaru, sementara Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kiba akan melanjutkan kuliah di Okinawa, sementara Neji akan melanjutkan kuliah di Washington. Hanya Gaara dan Shikamaru saja yang akan melanjutkan di Todai. Murid-murid yang lain mengira jika Naruto juga akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Todai, karena nama Naruto tercantum di daftar nama murid yang lulus masuk universitas tersebut.

"Naruto, sudah menyiapkan bahan pidato besok?"

"Belum," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Kenapa?" Kiba kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak perlu teks untuk pidato, semuanya sudah ada disini," jawab Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pelipis kirinya dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya.

"Ck, dasar sombong," umpat Kiba kesal. Naruto mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, sementara Neji mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. "Anak ini terlalu percaya diri..." Katanya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, upacara kelulusan pun dimulai. Para murida dan orang tua duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan di aula besar sekolah. Para guru dan kepala sekolah, berdiri berjajar di atas panggung. Jiraiya selaku kepala sekolah berdiri di depan mimbar dan memberikan sambutan.

"Tanpa terasa, waktu satu tahun telah kita lewati bersama. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana kami harus melepas seluruh siswa tahun ketiga. Hari ini, kami melepas mereka dengan bangga. Murid-murid kita kembali menduduki peringkat lima terbaik di tingkat nasional. Selamat untuk setiap murid yang berhasil masuk ke universitas pilihannya, dan bagi yang gagal, tidak perlu berkecil hati. Karena kegagalan adalah awal dari kesuksesan yang tertunda. Dan kini, ijinkan saya untuk memanggil salah satu murid terbaik kita. Murid yang akan menjadi perwakilan murid kelas tiga tahun ini, berhasil lulus masuk Universitas Todai, juga berhasil mendapat bea siswa penuh hingga Strata dua di Universitas Paris." Kata Jiraiya yang disambut riuh rendah bisikan para murid dan orang tua. "Uzumaki Naruto, silahkan maju ke depan!" Naruto berjalan penuh dengan kebanggaan ke atas panggung, membungkuk hormat pada Jiraiya dan pada guru sebelum berdiri dengan percaya diri diri di mimbar.

"Konichiwa," sapa Naruto memulai pidatonya, dan mengulum senyum kecil. "Tidak terasa, ini adalah hari terakhir kita berkumpul bersama di sekolah ini. Masih segar diingatan saya, ketika saya pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Terus terang, saat itu saya merasa begitu asing. Segala hal yang ada di sekolah ini, berbanding terbalik dengan sekolah asal saya dulu. Namun, hal itu berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, saya menjadi biasa setelahnya. Waktu tiga tahun, bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Banyak canda, tawa, tangis dan romansa cinta." Kata Naruto disambut kekehan beberapa siswa dan beberapa siswi nampak tersipu malu.

"Semua hal yang terjadi disini, akan menjadi suatu kenangan yang membuat kita merasa rindu di masa depan nanti. Begitu pun dengan saya, saya akan merindukan kalian, orang-orang yang berjalan bersama saya hingga hari ini. Terima kasih untuk semua guru yang mengajarkan kita, jika semua ini adalah perjuangan untuk menuju kehidupan kita yang sebenarnya. Perjuangan untuk meraih mimpi yang kita miliki. Sayangnya, setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan. Semoga ini bukanlah kali terakhir kita bertemu, semoga kita masih bisa bertemu dan menjalin hubungan baik di masa yang akan datang." Lanjut Naruto tenang.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok Minato yang duduk di deretan ketiga dari depan. "Dan disini, saya juga ingin meminta maaf pada ayah saya. Gomennasai, otou-san. Maaf, karena saya lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Prancis dan menolak Todai. Maaf, karena saya tidak bisa menjadi puteri yang berbakti karenanya. Kuliah di Prancis adalah mimpi saya sejak lama. Saya bekerja keras untuk bisa meraih mimpi itu, dan kini saat saya dihadapkan pada pilihan paling sulit, saya memilih untuk mengikuti kata hati dan membuat mimpi itu menjadi nyata." Ucap Naruto yakin.

"Otou-san, saya harap anda mengerti. Saya tidak akan berlari pergi, suatu hari saya akan kembali. Saya akan kembali, membawa kebanggaan untuk anda. Hingga nanti saatnya tiba, anda akan berkata dengan bangga pada seluruh kolega dan kerabat anda, mengatakan jika saya adalah putri anda. Ijinkan saya pergi otou-san, karena saya ingin pergi dengan diantar oleh pelukan hangat anda."

Minato yang sudah tidak mampu membendung emosinya, berdiri dan berjalan naik ke atas panggung. Minato memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, dan membelai rambut panjang Naruto dengan lembut. "Tou-san mengijinkanmu untuk pergi, Naruto." Katanya dengan nada serak. "Tapi, berjanjilah untuk kembali. Berjanjilah untuk kembali," ulangnya setengah berbisik. "Dalam hidup tou-san, ada tiga orang wanita yang tou-san cintai. Yaitu, ibumu, kakakmu dan dirimu, Naruto. Tou-san pernah melakukan kesalahan besar, tapi, tou-san ingin kamu mengetahui satu hal. Di hati ini, sudah tidak ada ruang untuk orang lain. Ruang itu, hanya untuk kalian bertiga. Jadi, tolong berjanjilah jika kamu akan kembali!"

"Saya akan kembali, otou-san." Jawab Naruto dalam pelukan Minato. "Saya akan kembali," ulangnya seraya mengeratkan pelukan. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, aula itupun kini bergema oleh kerasnya suara tepuk tangan para guru, murid dan orang tua yang hadir. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan ikut larut dalam tangis haru.

.

.

.

**7 tahun kemudian**

Naruto menarik koper pakaiannya dan berjalan anggun. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu jika hari ini dia akan kembali pulang ke Tokyo. Selama dia kuliah di Paris, ayah dan kakaknya selalu datang berkunjung secara teratur setiap dua bulan sekali. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja datang lebih sering, tapi, Naruto mengatakan jika hal itu bentuk pemborosan. Dan Minato juga Kurama pun pada akhirnya hanya bisa menerima pasrah keputusan sepihak dari Naruto. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, menikmati cuaca musim panas Tokyo untuk kali pertama setelah dia pergi tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Suara decitan pelan terdengar saat sebuah taxi berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Dengan sopan, supir taxi membantu memasukkan koper Naruto ke dalam bagasi dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk Naruto. "Gedung Uchiha Corp," kata Naruto sementara sang supir mengangguk mengerti.

Bermacam hal berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini. Selama ini dia selalu mendapat informasi mengenai Sasuke dari Kurama. Naruto tahu, jika Sasuke sudah kembali ke Tokyo sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, dan mulai bekerja untuk ayahnya. Naruto juga tahu dari Kurama, jika Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat pergi berkencan. Pria itu sesekali pergi bersama teman-teman dekatnya yang juga sudah kembali ke Tokyo setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

"Seharusnya aku menghubungi Kurama-nee, untuk mengetahui dimana Sasuke sekarang," Naruto bergumam lirih dan nampak gelisah. "Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak ada di kantor hari ini? Naruto lamu terlalu bersemangat."

Sang supir hanya memperhatikan Naruto melalui spion kaca. Supir itu terlihat heran saat melihat Naruto terus berbicara seorang diri. "Kita sudah sampai," kata supir itu saat kendaraannya berhenti tepat di pelataran masuk gedung Uchiha Corp. Naruto membuka tas tangannya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet dan membayar jasa taxi. Naruto berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca, dengan panjan m. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam lift setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada bagian resepsionis mengenai letak kantor Sasuke. Beberapa karyawati yang berpapasan dengannya menatap heran saat melihat koper yang dibawa oleh Naruto, namun gadis itu bersikap cuek dan tenang seperti biasa. Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka di lantai lima puluh, tempat divisi Sasuke berada. Siang ini Naruto mengenakan blouse sutra berwarna broken white, dipadankan dengan rok ketat selutut berwarna hitam yang elegan. Naruto mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam dan sebuah tas tangan kecil berwarna senada yang di genggamnya erat. Rambut pirang sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai lurus, kedua telinganya yang cantik, diperindah oleh sepasang anting mutiara sederhana.

Jadi, jangan salahkan jika saat ini Naruto juga mendapat tatapan kagum dari setiap pria yang berpapasan dengannya. Abaikan koper yang dibawanya, mereka seolah tersihir oleh pesona Naruto hingga mengabaikan hal janggal yang ada pada dirinya saat ini. Naruto terus berjalan menghampiri meja sekretaris Sasuke. "Maaf nona, saya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, apa bisa?" tanya Naruto sopan.

Kehadirannya saat ini kembali mengundang bisikan dari beberapa karyawati yang berada di sana. Sang sekretaris yang bernama Tayuya menatap Naruto masam. "Sudah ada janji?" tanyanya ketus.

"Belum," jawab Naruto datar.

"Uchiha-san tidak bisa ditemui tanpa janji sebelumnya, lebih baik anda kembali jika sudah membuat janji." Kata Tayuya bersikap profesional. Dirinya sudah terlalu pusing dengan penggemar Sasuke selama ini, yang selalu menerjang masuk dengan paksa ke dalam kantor bosnya walau sudah dilarang.

"Tolong hubungi dia, dan katakan jika Uzumaki Naruto ingin bertemu," kata Naruto dengan nada memohon. Tayuya menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat. Jika Uchiha-san menolak bertemu dengan anda, saya harap anda pergi dengan damai tanpa membuat keributan. Anda tahu, tugas saya sudah terlalu berat tanpa harus menenangkan teriakan histeris anda."

"Apa itu sering terjadi?" Naruto nampak tertarik.

"Begitulah," keluh Tayuya yang kemudian melempar tatapan tajam pada beberapa karyawati yang sudah membentuk kumpulan, saling berbisik dan menatap tidak suka pada Naruto. "Dan sebaiknya kalian kembali ke meja kerja kalian," desis Tayuya penuh ancaman. "Jangan buat aku naik darah, dan melaporkan kalian semua pada Uchiha-san."

"Apa ancaman itu selalu berhasil?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Tayuya. "Sebagian besar karyawati disini menyukai Uchiha-san. Jadi mereka selalu berkumpul jika ada seorang wanita yang mencarinya, benar-benar melelahkan." Jelas Tayuya dengan gerakan berlebihan.

"Anda benar-benar lucu," Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Anda tidak akan menganggap lucu, jika anda ada di posisi saya." Sahut Tayuya datar dan mulai menekan kode untuk telepon kantor ruangan Sasuke. Naruto berdiri dengan cemas, telinganya mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap ucapan Tayuya di telepon.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, disini ada seorang wanita yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"..."

"Baiklah, saya akan memintanya untuk pergi," sahut Tayuya."

"..."

Tayuya melirik ke arah Naruto dan menggelengkan kepala kecil, sepertinya dia mendapat ceramah singkat dari Sasuke saat ini. "Baiklah, maafkan saya, Uchiha-san."

"..."

"Tolong katakan namaku," Naruto berucap lirih. Tayuya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berdeham kecil. "Uchiha-san, wanita itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

"..."

"Ah, anda yakin untuk menyuruhnya masuk?" Tayuya terlihat terkejut.

"..."

"Baik, saya akan mengantarnya masuk." Ucap Tayuya mengakhiri sambungan telpon. "Sebenarnya anda siapa, nona Uzumaki?" Tayuya nampak tertarik. "Baru kali ini, Uchiha-san mengijinkan seorang wanita yang tidak diundang untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya."

"Saya teman lama," jelas Naruto pendek. Tayuya hanya mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengantar Naruto ke ruangan Sasuke. Tayuya mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk dan kembali menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke, memberikan privasi bagi keduanya untuk bicara.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?"

"Baik," jawab Sasuke pendek. Naruto sedikit kaget melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Pemuda itu sudah menjelma menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang sesungguhnya. Yang tersisa dari sosok remaja Sasuke, hanyalah mata onyx dan kulit pucatnya. Rambut ravennya sudah menyentuh bahu saat ini, namun hal itu menjadi nilai tambah. "Aku akan menyiapkan minuman istimewa jika tahu kamu akan datang," kata Sasuke tersenyum dan menatap Naruto datar.

Naruto tahu jika senyum Sasuke bukan senyum bersahabat. Gadis itu sedikit panik karenanya, keberanian yang dikumpulkannya seolah menguap begitu saja. "Jadi, kamu kesini hanya untuk duduk diam?" cibir Sasuke tajam.

"Apa?"

"Ck, katakan apa maumu, Naruto. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, mulai letih. Dia ingat jika dia belum mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. "Aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku padamu, tujuh tahun yang lalu." Sasuke masih menatap datar tanpa memberikan reaksi apapun. "Aku datang untuk bertanya, apa kamu masih memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyu mengejek. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto menggigit bibir. "Entahlah," jawab Naruto jujur. Sejenak Naruto memejamkan mata dan kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Naruto bergeser hingga di duduk tepat di samping Sasuke saat ini. Tangan lentik Naruto terulur dan mengelus rambut raven itu lembut. Gerakan tangannya semakin berani hingga sekarang Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, merasakan gelenyar aneh saat Naruto menyentuhnya. Dan hal yang tidak diduga Sasuke pun terjadi. Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke mesra. Pria itu bahkan merasakan kecewa saat Naruto mengakhiri ciumannya. "Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan jawabanku," kata Naruto setengah berbisik. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang." Naruto terlihat semakin gugup.

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun, Dobe."

"Diam-mu sudah menjawab pertanyaanku," balas Naruto tertunduk.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan membuang muka frustasi. "Naruto, kamu tahu, aku ini bujangan paling diincar di negara ini. Dan ini caramu untuk merayuku?"

"Hah?"

"Seharusnya kamu mengeluarkan seluruh pesonamu untuk mengikatku." Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Lalu apa maksudmu menempelkan bibirmu pada bibirku."

"Aku menciummu," jawab Naruto malu.

"Itu bukan ciuman, Dobe. Ini yang namanya ciuman," lanjut Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke arahnya dan melumat bibir merah Naruto dengan rakus. Bibirnya mencumbu bibir Naruto dengan lihai, menyesap setiap rasa wanita itu hingga Naruto mengerang nikmat karenanya.

"Itu yang namanya ciuman, Dobe." Sasuke menyeringai senang, merayakan kemenangan kecilnya atas Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Tukas Naruto menatap nanar. "Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendak-ku padamu. Seperti janjiku dulu, aku akan melepasmu jika kamu sudah memiliki seseorang yang kamu cintai saat ini."

"Katakan lagi!"

"Apa?" Naruto memiringkan kepala, meronta dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Kalimatku terlalu panjang untuk diulang," kata Naruto sebal. "Aku sangat serius saat ini, tapi kamu masih bisa bersikap menyebalkan."

"Katakan jika kamu mencintaiku!"

Naruto yang akhirnya mengerti, tersenyum lembut dan menjawab. "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, aku masih mencintaimu."

"Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu ingin kudengar darimu," Sasuke tersenyum puas, namun senyum itu segera hilang. "Dan aku harus menunggu selama sembilan tahun untuk hal ini? Bahkan saat kita masih pacaran dulu, kamu tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat itu padaku." Keluh Sasuke.

Naruto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan mengecup ringan bibir Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu," Naruto kembali mengecup. "Aku mencintaimu," lagi dan lagi hingga Sasuke mengerang dan kembali melumat bibir Naruto ganas, namun kegiatannya terganggu saat terdengar seseorang berdeham. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!" suara Minato terdengar mengancam.

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah sumber suara dan segera melepaskan diri saat melihat Minato, Fugaku dan Itachi berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. "Hai, otou-san." Sapa Naruto panik melihat Minato yang terlihat begitu marah. Itachi menatap keduanya penuh arti, sedangkan Fugaku nampak tidak terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Naruto, kapan kamu pulang?" desis Minato.

"Baru saja," jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu datang kesini, bukannya pulang kerumah? Kamu tahu, pria itu monster. Kamu bisa dimakan hidup-hidup jika berdekatan dengannya." Amuk Minato.

"Sudahlah, Minato. Kamu terlalu berlebihan," kata Fugaku menenagkan.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Fugaku." Elak Minato berang. "Tahun ini, putra sulungmu akan menikahi putri sulungku. Dan sekarang, putra bungsumu mau merebut putri bungsuku dariku." Minato menatap Fugaku sengit. "Tidak, Naruto kamu tidak boleh menikah sebelum berumur tiga puluh tahun. Dan itu final!"

"Ayo kita pergi, emosi tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungmu." Ucap Fugaku membawa paksa Minato keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

"Kalian benar-benar nakal," tukas Itachi mengedipkan matanya genit dan ikut keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Naruto menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena malu. "Sasuke, aku benar-benar malu."

"Ayahmu terlalu protektif," ujar Sasuke mendecih sebal, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke. "Kita harus mencari cara agar ayahmu segera menyetujui hubungan kita, atau mungkin menikahkan kita sebelum pernikahan Itachi-nii akhir tahun nanti," seru Sasuke nampak berpikir. Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. "Naruto, bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu hamil?"

"Apa?"

**END**

**Thx a lot untuk semua readers, dan reviewers, maaf reviewnya tidak dibalas satu persatu. Tapi, author baca semua kok. Sekali lagi, thx yah (:**

**Review?**


End file.
